


I put a spell on you and unfortunately, you're mine

by kalirastar, Kitty_is_not_on_fire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Drama, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, kill them with kindness, magic bloodlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirastar/pseuds/kalirastar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_is_not_on_fire/pseuds/Kitty_is_not_on_fire
Summary: All Yuuri wanted to do was to make potions for his customers and enjoy a quiet life until a rich customer and patron of his family asks for a powerful good luck charm. He should have never agreed.





	1. Chapter 1

Settled down in his chair overlooking his garden in the forest, Yuuri felt a sense of peace. He had everything he needed here, he had his friends and family close by but still enough space for when he needed to be alone. Most who would come to see him would visit in the afternoon and purchase various potions and charms for a variety of things. 

Although his mother would lightly tease him about wanting him to settle down and have a family, he really didn't want to go out seeking in the city. It wouldn't be fair to the other to have a long distance relationship or to uproot them from their more active life to one of quiet in a small village where everyone knew each other. No he was very happy with what he had. 

Musing internally, the twittering of birds the only thing breaking the silence, his ears suddenly picked up a sound of a car driving. Setting down his tea, Yuuri went to go check if it was someone lost or someone wanting to buy something. Coming to the front door, Yuuri was taken aback by a sleek black limousine coming up the gravel road. 

There was only one family that owned such a vehicle that has visited his family on occasion for potions and charms for their business, the Nikiforovs. There wasn't many people who knew of the Katsuki family's practice of magic and that family kept their secret, and that was the family from the wintry lands of the north. 

Wishing that he had worn a more fancy outfit for such a guest, Yuuri did his best to hide his nervousness. As the limo drew up in front of his house, he immediately performed a small formal bow of welcome to his possible customer.

Victor stepped out of the limousine with a flourish, looking at the quaint cottage in front of him with a soft smile. Ah, The Katsuki's. His gaze caught on to a man standing in the front of the cottage and he smiled, careful to keep himself presentable as he began the walk down the gravel path towards the man.

The Katsuki clan and the Nikivorov family had been doing business with each other for generations. The Katsukis were the very reason his family was so prosperous, and he had to bite his tongue as he neared the young witch, despite how innocent and fun-loving their clan appeared, it was not uncommon, a few generations ago at least, for the people who spoke ill of the clan to go mysteriously missing. They were one of the few covens still practicing magic, many had died out, been hunted.

Not the Katsukis though. They had the protection of the Nikivorovs.

Victor bowed in return to the young gentleman and followed him inside, sitting down at a small table with him. Everything was small inside there, or it was to Victor.

"I would like to request a good luck potion."

"But of course sir. Now they are stronger than a good luck charm but they are only work for about a moon, for a longer lasting one, I am afraid it will be quite expensive. Which would you like to go with good sir?" Yuuri offered before asking, "Also would you like some tea or perhaps something stronger like some sake after such a long trip?"

"Ah, no, thank you. I'm not a big tea drinker. I want a good luck potion that lasts forever, or, as long as I am alive. It has to be strong and it has to last for a long time too, pendants just won't cut it."

Did Yuuri think he was an idiot? Like HELL he was going to accept a DRINK from a KATSUKI. The only people who did that was other Katsuki's and people with a deathwish.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he mentally backtracked at the request for such a long string of good luck. 

"Sir, I understand you wish for a long lasting string of good luck, but there is a balance that will need to counteract it! If you were to have let's say that long of good luck, it could mean for your future generations suffering bad luck in return for such a potion! Would you be willing to put your family's future at stake for your sake?"

Yuuri tried to reason with his customer, one time in his family's history has it been made and it caused an area to go into drought and the extinction of a family line from interfighting and murder. There was no way his family would willingly put their benefactor through that.

"If I don't have this good luck now, there will be no future generations. Besides, I'm sure that my family has a connection or two that we can...deflect, that bad luck onto? Right, Yuuri?"

Victor leant on his hand and leaned forward, letting his eyes take in Yuuri's form appreciatively. His tone dropped to suggestive, and he winked at the other man. Keeping the Katsuki's happy and flustered was a very valuable skill to have in his family. "Besides, you're going to protect me, right? You'll keep me safe, won't you Yuuri?"

Blushing at the suggestive tone, Yuuri looked away from his guest's attractive face before counter offering, "I still think a month of good luck would be better than a long lasting luck that could end up killing your future family members. How are you so sure you can deflect something that could come out of nowhere? A plane crash into your family home with no warning? Please Sir reconsider your request carefully." 

"Oh Yuuri, you're a smart boy, aren't you? I'm sure that if I brought you someone else, you could deflect that bad luck onto their family, right? A little bad luck is fine, right? I don't know about magic like a smart boy like you does Yuuri, but if there's a way for me to live the rest of my years with only good luck- Well, I would be so grateful."

He grinned, getting out his bank card and placing it down on the table. "You know that the only reason my family prospered was from your help. All i want now is to prosper a little more, and I'm sure that you understand I can put my money where my mouth is?"

Looking at the bank card with a disappointed look in his eyes, Yuuri took a deep breath before saying softly, "Something like this will take a month to brew and it will be very expensive. It will last for 30 years before you have to come back and buy another option to extend your luck for another 30 years and so on. It would also take another potion of someone willing to take your bad luck, but mark my words, this sort of magic has a terrible price for the one requesting it." 

Alas this silver hair young man will see the error of his ways far too late to do anything about it. Hopefully as it takes a month to brew this potion, his customer will hopefully see the errors of his ways and allow him to destroy the potion. 

"So you'll do it? Thank you so much, Yuuri! All I need to do is bring you someone to take the bad luck potion when I come back, right? Easy-peasy! Should I leave my bank card here?"

Victor couldn't believe his excitement! His knowledge of magic was extremely limited, but he knew that this was a big thing to ask for. He jumped out of his seat and held his arms out for an embrace off of the other.

Smiling uneasily at the young man's offer of a hug, Yuuri decided to not embrace. After all, at his hands, he might be sentencing death to a future generation. 

Instead he went over to the table and wrote down the sum of what the luck potion would be plus the additional potion to deflect said luck before handing it to the silver haired man before saying, "This is the approximate value all together, do you have that amount available on your card?"

A part of him was praying the customer would look at the high cost and think not to go through with it. But it would be blood money no matter how he looked at it. Doing his best to suppress a frown, Yuuri kept his face blank as he waited for the young man's answer.

Victor raised an eyebrow at the amount and picked up the card to hand it over with a smile. "That's fine. Thank you so much for doing this Yuuri."

He couldn't wait to get his hands on that potion! He had a string of business deals coming up and he wanted them to go well. It's just nice to have good luck, too. Even if he does have to make a human sacrifice for it.

Instead of doing what he wanted and flat right refusing, Yuuri took the card and began to run the transaction for the hefty amount of blood money. His family knew their patrons ran a ruthless business enterprise and would not take no for an answer. 

Once the card was approved, Yuuri had to resist throwing the card back to the foolish customer but a deal's a deal. Now he had a long task ahead of him and he will have to close down shop for a while to focus on the potion. 

"It should be ready by the next full moon sir. But I wish you would reconsider on what you want. There is more than just mere money at stake." Yuuri tried to suggest at least one more time to the silver haired customer.

"Oh I'm aware, but you can make that bad luck potion for me, right? So for me, there won't be any consequences. Thank you so very much, Yuuri. I will be back on the eve of the next full moon. You know how to contact me if you need any additional funds or information."

With that Victor walked out of the cottage, a spring in his step at the prospect of the successful potion.

After a long month of carefully monitoring the potion as he read from the smudge book of spells. Katsuki knew the smudges in the ink were from the tears of his ancestor who created the potion to begin with. It wasn't easy to read but he is sure he had it right. 

Using the contact information, Yuuri phoned his patron's number and left a message with an angry sounding teen about the potion readiness. But he couldn't help but smile when the kid told him magic was fake and he was con artist. If only that was the case. 

The moon shone bright and proud in the sky as Victor pulled up once again to the Katsuki residence. The smile on his face had been there since he woke up that morning- He couldn't believe the day was finally here!

He danced towards the front door, the wood disappearing from under his knuckle as he went to knock. Trust the Katsuki's to know when he was coming. "Hello Yuuri! Is it ready?"

Forcing a smile onto his tired lips, Yuuri gave a nod and motioned for the man to sit down as he went to retrieve the dark red potion. 

Handling it carefully, Yuuri brought the clear vial to the customer, setting it down in front of the excited young man, Yuuri tried to shake off the feeling of wrongness at giving the man this double edge magical concoction. 

Keeping himself from snatching it away, Yuuri went to grab the potion that will allow his patron to throw his bad luck at someone else. He had to wonder who would be willing to deal with all the bad luck that would come with this. If they weren't willing, then it won't work.

Victor retrieved a small, black box from his pocket to place the bad luck vial inside. His fingertips danced over his own vial, watching the viscous liquid as he licked his lips, hungry. "Does it bother you if I drink it now?"

He watched for Yuuri's form, hands fiddling with vials, test tubes filled with god-knows what and books with ancient texts. It was clear that he had occupied with his own business, so he should have no problem with Victor going ahead with his, right?

"You may drink it whenever you wish. But I wished you have asked for something else." Yuuri said simply as he tried to keep himself from knocking the vial out of the man's hands. 

Victor removed the glass stopper from the top and tipped his head back, pouring the contents down his throat. It was a weird texture, somewhere between a solid and a liquid. It coated the inside of his mouth, laying thick on his tongue before tumbling down his throat. The taste was metallic and bitter, though quickly turned sweet as it stayed in his mouth. His toes curled from a fizzing sensation deep inside his chest, forcing him to lean back in his chair.

A few moments passed and the feeling cleared, leaving him with a dirty vial and warm, pleasant feeling. He stood, making his way over to where Yuuri was stood. He had never ventured this far inside before.

One arm closed around his waist, the other holding out the vial to the witch happily. He pressed his lips close to the shell of his ear and purred, "This belongs to you?"

Frowning at the touch, Yuuri plucked the dirty vial out of his customer's hand and tried to get out of the hold. 

"Sir, please get off me. Our business is finished. Please go home and enjoy your new luck." Yuuri said coldly as he tried to pry the arm off of him.

"You’re so cold to me Yuuri. You've just done me such a service,"

His hand pulls back, arm hanging by his side as the warm body sides away from his grasp. The movement makes him frown, but he doesn't pause to ask why. 

"It's only right that I fully compensate you, isn't it? I formally invite you to stay at my estate, as a guest. I can see this has been a strenuous project for you. I'm sure that the family garden will be a point of high interest for you."

His eyebrows furrowed at the generous offer of being allowed to come to the Nikiforov's fine estate, he will have to admit he would love to have a visit but right now he just wanted to get some sleep and try to overcome his guilt for what he had created. 

Turning to face his customer, Yuuri gave a bow before saying, "Thank you for the most generous of offers. But I have to decline, I just wish to get some sleep now. Perhaps I will take up your offer sometime in the future. If that is all, then I wish you a safe journey."

Placing the vial down, Yuuri began herding his customer out to the front door, no longer wanting to interact with one so selfish.

The sour expression stayed stuck to Victors features, staring at Yuuri as he bowed. "You and I both know that invitations like these are few and far between, Yuuri. Perhaps you should reconsider that rejection?"

He pulled out his bank card, holding it up in an invitation. "I'm sure that I can figure out someway to make your stay worthwhile?"

Holding back the urge to roll his eyes, since getting the payment, his family would be well taken care of for a whole decade even if they didn't sell a single potion. 

Straightening up to face his belligerent customer, Yuuri smiled pleasantly before stating, "I really appreciate the invitation but I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a week or so. Perhaps in a month or so I will take you up on your offer if it can wait." 

Everyone knows better than to stay at the Nikiforov's estate, people tend to disappear there after an invite.

Victor sighed, but let the issue drop. He placed the card back inside his pocket and set the bad luck vial back inside the box. He bowed to the other man, swiveling on his heel to head back out to the car.

He sat down on the expensive black leather inside and pursed his lips, signalling to the driver to stay right where they were. It bugged him, he didn't know why but it upset him that Yuuri didn't want to come home with him. It was like an itch, right at the back of his brain that he couldn't ever hope to scratch. He wanted that Witch in his house, by his side.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he made the call, a connection his family had with another family had with an army of some kind. He couldn't remember what or who for some reason, the only thing that mattered just then was getting a very special, glasses wearing Katsuki into his house.

Happy with the man gone, Yuuri gave out a yawn and locked the door. Working with that potion meant a lot of sleepless nights and he just wanted to go to bed and getting some sleep.

Giving out a jaw popping yawn, Yuuri went to his bedroom and undressed before putting on his comfortable black pajamas with the dog paw prints on it. Snuggling into his bed, Izuku gave out a long yawn before falling asleep, unaware of what was ahead. 

The next thing he knew, he was being manhandled by men in black gagging him and tying his hands. Shaking with fear as he tried to struggle against the restraints. 

'The witch hunters has found him! He was going to burn at the stake!' Yuuri's mind was racing with the stories of what had happen to the other families of witches in the old times. Now it was his family's turn, hopefully his sister and kids were safe. 

His eyes streaming with tears as he was forcibly dragged out of his home, Yuuri did his best to look at his home and engraving it into his mind before they killed him. Thrown into a black limo head first, he fell hard onto the floor as the door slammed shut behind him. 

Victor squealed as his present was delivered to him, jumping up out of his chair to run over to the bound man. Yuuri was placed on the floor, the men that had been carrying him stepping away from Victor wearily. With eager hands he ripped off the blindfold, cupping the Witch's face in his hands and cooing.

"Have a nice trip?"

Looking up in shock at his captor, Yuuri didn't know what to say even with the gag in his mouth. He did what he was asked to do, he made the damn potion. He has just spent hours without food or water bound and gagged without consideration. He had no choice but to wet himself. 

Instead he just looked at the silver hair man in shock, wondering what was going to happen to him. Would he be killed so no one else can get their hands on the potion? What was going to happen now?

Victor looked up from Yuuri, standing and turning away from him. He began to walk towards a door, casting an expectant look over his shoulder at the two men, who quickly picked up Victor's new pet and followed their employer.

He lead them up the stairs to his own bedroom, picking up a very, very special collar and waiting for Yuuri to be placed down on his bed.

"You can see this, right? Well, it's something very important to my family Yuuri. You should recognise it, it's got your coven's seal on it after all! It nullifies any magical properties of a person. Its stronger than iron too, so I'm going to pop this on your pretty little neck and then connect it to that leash you can see, which is attached to the wall. You should have free rein of the whole room then! Won't that be nice?"

Looking at the collar in shock, Yuuri did his best to struggle against his bonds but it was to no avail as the silver haired man grabbed his hair and forced his chin up as he snapped the collar onto his neck. Immediately, Yuuri felt disconnected to his magic like a chopped off limb.

Then the men who brought him in before finally untied his aching limbs and ungagged him before tossing him to the floor like a dog. 

Reworking his jaw and getting the dry feeling out of it, Yuuri managed to rasp out, "Why did you do this? I made your potion as requested, why have you kidnapped me?"

Victor looked down at Yuuri fondly, sitting on the bed to ponder his thoughts. "I'm not sure really. If you had asked me yesterday if I would ever bring a Katsuki into my house I would have looked at you like you were insane! But when I saw you earlier, just after I had finished that potion, you just looked irresistible.you had worked so hard and I just wanted to- I wanted to make sure you were safe. Then you refused my most generous offer and I couldn't stand the thought of returning here without you! Sort of sudden I know, but I have complete faith it will work out."

'After I drank the potion?' The words echoed in Yuuri's mind as he looked at the silver haired man, did that mean he mixed up the ingredients? That could mean, oh no, a love or possibly a lust spell?

"Sir, it might just be the potion talking. I might have made a mistake with the potion, it twisted your mind. Please return me home so I can fix my mistake. Please!" Yuuri rasped out, internally hyperventilating at such an amateur mistake.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe we can go there in a few months, together. For now though, why don't we get you some nice fresh clothes? My poor baby, did they do something to you to make you soil yourself? Well, none of that matters now, let's just get you cleaned up."

Victor leant down to help Yuri up, but couldn't help the way his hands itched to just pick him up and carry him. He wasn't attached to anything as of yet, and he decided that he probably wouldn't be attached to anything if he could help it. That would be a punishment instead.

Trying to force his limbs that were still numb and tingling from his bonds, Yuuri was half dragged by his captor to what looked like a bathroom attached to the adjoining room. 

His brain was just burning with ways to get out of this mess he made by his hand. If the potion lasts for 30 years, could that mean he was stuck here that long? If only he could get to a phone or access to his magic and a garden, he could either call his sister or parents for help or break the spell on his host. 

He didn't even know his host's name other that he was a Nikiforov. 

Victors hands were eager, his touch hungry, greedy to grab and feel the man on the floor in front of him. "You're being silly now, why wouldn't you walk, Yuuri?"

Was that him speaking? He couldn't tell. He was too busy getting lost in the swirl of Yuuri's dark eyes, the curve of his throat interrupted by a sharp Adam's apple. His gaze lazily dragged down to his chest, a hint of an idea, a suggestion worming its way into his thoughts about how pretty that chest would look pierced.

It wasn't uncommon for a Nikivorov to have possession of a pet. Victor had always preferred the animal kind, but he understood his family's decision for a more...Intelligent companion just then. Yuuri was a most gorgeous specimen after all.

"I think I'm going to keep you, you know. At first I thought I just wanted to show a bit of extra gratitude, but with every passing moment I find myself drawn further towards you."

Swallowing painfully and dryly in his throat, Yuuri couldn't understand how his captor could so easily say that he was going to keep him. He was a witch, one with nature. A life as a captive pet would kill him just as well as a gunshot to the heart would. 

Again he tried to reason with his captor, Yuuri rasped, "Please listen to me, it's the potion that makes you want me. Let me go home and I will make the potion to fix it. It's not real."

Victor ignored the response he got with a gentle smile, lifting Yuuri up and placing him down lovingly in the bathtub. He grabs the cup he uses to rinse his mouth out from the sink and fills it with water, holding it out for him. "I've decided. I would like you to live here with me. Obviously I know that you're going to have some special needs that I'll need to accommodate, but don't you worry darling, I'll sort everything out. For now though, I'm going to help you get these horrible clothes off, bathe you, and dress you in something more appropriate to your new position. Oh, isn't it exciting? Out families have finally merged! Now you get to be at the right hand of the next head of house. You'll never want for anything, and since that good luck potion lasts 30 years, we'll be sure to prosper together!"

He reached, pulling at the hem of Yuuri's shirt.

Taking the water gratefully, Yuuri listened to his crazed captors little speech and spat out the water in shock that the silver haired man was going to dress him. 

Pushing away those hands the best he could, Yuuri sputtered out defensively, "I'll do it. Please don't touch me!"

Victor stiffened, biting his lip to hold in a snide remark before he sat back on his heels, gesturing for Yuuri to get on with it, lest he take the initiative again. 

He takes this time to choose an appropriate bubble bath. Maybe lavender, it was supposed to be calming. He always enjoyed a good peppermint or raspberry, their scents sticking to his skin for hours after the bath.

He settled on the peppermint, excited for his new pet to smell just how he wanted him to.

Getting out of the tub in a crawling motion on rubbery legs, Yuuri moved out of the way and struggled into a standing position. After who knows how long being tied up and unable to move for a day and part of a night, he was weak and not as sure on his feet anymore. 

Finally forcing himself into a standing position, Yuuri began to strip out of his clothes with his back towards his captor, embarrassed about people seeing his body. 

He was always on the chubby side but he lost weight over the last month slaving over the potion careful preparation. looking at his underwear and soiled pajamas on the floor, Yuuri could hear the water running and the smell of peppermint in the air. 

Briefly he debated making a run for it but he was just having a hard time standing up, much less running in a unknown land that his captor knew. He needed to wait and hope for a chance to get away.

Victor turned to Yuuri, kissing the top of his head cheekily, enjoying the way he squeaked and squirmed under the affection. The tub slowly began to fill with water as he placed an arm around Yuuri's midsection to keep him balanced. "You're so cute, you know that? I thought that you were creepy, but you're actually just like a little puppy. I always did like dogs..."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub, Victor pulled Yuuri into his lap, overly affectionate hands touching and pinching where ever they could reach. "So sweet! How about you tell me about yourself, Yuuri?"

"Please stop touching me!" Yuuri protested as he weakly began to struggle away from his captor's wandering hands. In one hard twist of his body, he fell onto the floor and scooted away from his captor.

He grew up with the belief that you should only be naked with someone you love unless you go to a sauna or a bath with your family. 

This was really far more than what he expected when he went to bed yesterday morning. It was driving his anxiety up the wall and making him hyperventilate. 

"Why?"

Victor asked, curiously. He stood, making his way over to Yuuri's crumpled form. He looked down at him, desperate to cover himself on the floor and stamped his foot down, hard.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. So tell me, pet, why can't I touch you?"

He leant down, falling to his knees, caging Yuuri yo where he was. He knelt over his hips, a hand hovering over his chest, waiting for his response.

"You are not supposed to be naked unless you are with someone you love! It's improper to let just anyone touch you without love behind it." Yuuri stammered out as he looked desperately away from his captor.

With his family, they can't just be with anyone off the street, it had to have love to keep their magic from sinking into the darker arts. As their potions are a reflection of their spirit, toxic relationships can taint their magic. 

There has been tales of his past family members falling into darkness when they tried to force marriages to other people with magic.

"I do love you. I love you a thousand times over! You're brilliant! I adore you."

Victor babbled, stopped only by the dangerously high water level. He turned off the tap and looked disapprovingly at Yuuri. "You'll get it soon enough. All my family have pets, and they all learnt to behave. The funny thing is, that when I'm the one bringing you meals, bathing you, letting you drink and entertaining you, suddenly the fact that you didn’t originally love me becomes a lot less important. Soon enough you'll come around, I’m sure of it."

Looking up at his captor in shock, Yuuri was reeling from the fact his captor telling him that he love him. The potion went way off the track, there is no telling how bad it was. 

Was it still a potion that would still bring luck or just love madness? Biting his lower lip, Yuuri tried to think of a way around it. Perhaps he can get to the bad luck potion? One of the side effects of the potion is it ability to nullify any magical attribute, it might be his only hope to escape. 

"Listen to me, remember how you thought I was creepy and a Katsuki? Try to remember those feelings, it's the potion making you think that you like me. If you drink the bad luck potion I gave you, it will nullify what has happened to you." Yuuri tried to reason with his kidnapper, drawing up his legs and hiding himself the best he could.

"I will make you another luck potion and give you back your money! And when it wears off, I will make it again free for you. Just please let me go, a captive witch doesn't do well in captivity. We need to be connected to nature and be happy or our magic will curdle like spoiled milk, twisting us into dark mages." Yuuri tried to reason with his captor, maybe he was stretching it a bit but the magic inside him can turn him dark over time. Surely his captor would not risk having a dog that would turn mad if not properly cared for.

"It's up to you whether or not you're kept in captivity, Yuuri. We have gardens, there's a forest near here if you walk far enough. If you decide that you're going to fight me every step of the way, it's on you what becomes of your magic. All I want, is for us to be happy. Now, come here and get in the bath before I change my mind about it."

Victor threatened, pushing his hand under the water to test the temperature. It was filled to the brim with bubbles and pleasantly steaming water. He couldn't wait to see the other lounging back underneath a blanket of white foam.

Nervousness and a sense of wrongness permeate his whole being at the thought of baring more of himself to the lovesick fool, but the foam on the top of the water offered temporary cover.

Moving as quick as he can, he got up as he covered his junk with his hands before getting into the water. Hissing at the sudden switch from the cool air to the hot water, Yuuri briefly imagined going into his family's hot springs.

"You're such a sweetie pie. I would leave you alone in here, but unfortunately I don't trust you enough not to try and cause me trouble."

Victor frowned and leant his head on his hand, staring down at Yuuri incessantly. "Do you understand your position here? I don't want to hurt you, I love you, but I will do whatever it takes to make you mine. You can make that as easy, or as difficult, as you like."

Choosing not to answer, Yuuri instead debated his options. His captor said he was the next head of house earlier, maybe he can get an audience with him.

Licking his lips, Yuuri gently asked, "What's your name exactly? I only know your last name or do you prefer another title instead?"

"Oh! How embarrassing! My name is Victor Nikivorov, and I am the next head of the Nikivorov family. I thought you knew that!"

Victor smiled contently at being asked a question by the man in the tub. Usually, his family's pets weren't all that co-operative in the first few months. "I didn't intend to be so mean to you earlier, honestly. Hopefully, you will come to enjoy my company sooner, rather than later."

Victor slid off the side of the bath and crouched down, leaning his chin on the smooth porcelain. He kissed the bare skin of Yuuri's knee which peeked up at him from out of the water. "I already enjoy yours."

Jerking his knee away from the kiss to it, Yuuri tried to force his entire body away and to the opposite side of the tub. His unhelpful brain readily supplied an question if that counted as his first kiss bounced around in his mind. 

Pulling his affected knee underwater, Yuuri could not help to nervously rub at it. Trying to quell the blush on his cheeks, he stared into the foamy water and replied softly, "I don't think the head of the house will be very happy that you kidnapped an Katsuki for a pet. The standing agreements between our families could be torn apart for this." 

Yuuri knew it was a risky gamble, but he had to try to break through the potion and reason with Victor's common sense. Even with kidnapping him was done on a whim, hopefully he can get him to try to look at the consequences of his actions. But considering that Victor was willing to put years of bad luck on his family just to make his own life happy, Yuuri felt like he was wasting his breath. 

His family would soon find out what had happened to him and they are not going to just stand idly by for this. Hopefully the head of the Nikiforov family will knock some sense into Victor's head.

"Oh really? I think they'll be fine with it, after all, who in their right mind is going to take that collar off of you, whether you want it on or not? No one in my family is going to risk getting close enough to you to take it off, and even if they did they wouldn't be able to. Whatever was done to that pretty little collar was done properly, and now? It can only be taken off by me, and I'm not doing that."

Victor grinned as he said this, reaching for the bottle of soap to pass to Yuuri. "Now as much as I'm enjoying being next to you while you're naked, you need to get a move on and wash yourself. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable when you're dressed, right?"

Yuuri frowned at Victor's proclamation, all he can do now is try to get to the bad luck potion and get his captor to drink it. While he was at it, he could start learning how to fly. 

Taking the soap from his kidnapper's hands, Yuuri began to clean himself the best he could while staying in the water, eager to get cleaned and dressed. He might be stuck here for awhile but he knew his sister had the gift of reading the future from her cards, she would know what happened and let his parents know. 

After scrubbing at himself under Victor's watchful eyes, Yuuri bit his lip before requesting softly, "Could you look away as I shower myself off? I promise to behave and you can get my clothes for me."

"Why would I agree to that, Yuuri? I thought that you would have been better at bartering than this." Victor teased, heaving himself up from the floor and stretching. His back cracked as his arms reached high above his head. 

"Would it not be a better deal for me to watch you clean yourself, then provide you with a towel and make you dry yourself as I gather your new clothes? Silly little kitten. You've got to do better than that."

Biting his lower lip in dismay, Yuuri knew he didn't have a choice in the matter right now. All he can hope is to meet with the head of the house and pray he isn't killed for bewitching the heir.

Reluctantly, Yuuri pulled the plug on the drain and turned on the shower to rinse himself off, still angling himself away the best he can from those wintry colored eyes.

"You're so sweet, kitten, but hiding from me isn't going to win you any favours."

Victor turned his back on the other, walking to the door. He made to open it before an idea struck him. He cast a look over his shoulder, speaking at the other rather than to him. "I’ll be back in ten minutes. You should be ready. If i find a single thing out of place- Well, I'm sure you know as well as I do that you won't enjoy what comes next."

Feeling a chill come over him from the unspoken threat in Victor's voice, Yuuri quickly nodded his head before taking a breath of relief to be left alone. 

After his captor left the room, Yuuri worked on cleaning himself quickly before turning off the water. Stepping out of the tub quickly, Yuuri grabbed a lush feeling blue towel and began to dry himself off quickly, all the while keeping his back to the door. 

Wrapping himself in the now damp towel, he was relieved it was wide enough to cover his chest and lower half to an extent. 

Feeling a little better now that he was cleaned and covered, Yuuri took a look around the big bathroom where his eyes rested on the razor for shaving by the sink. He debated taking it for safety but he didn't want to get into a fight. He just wanted to go home to his garden and potions for customers.

Victor made his way down the hall, a spring in his step as he did so. His knuckles rapped against the hardwood of Obatek's door, waiting patiently for it to be opened. Otabek was the son of a family friend who had come to live with them the year before last. He mostly kept to himself, but he did keep a pet, too. Yuri, a cute little Russian thing. Apparently Victor had met him when he was a lot younger, and when he came searching around their estate for him, he was snatched up and collared by Otabek. He was forever causing trouble around the grounds, but Victor didn't care at that moment. 

All he was after was some cute little clothes for his own Yuuri.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at his desk making a new playlist for the club he owned, Obatek was ignoring the muffled yells coming from the bedroom where his pet was being punished, he was thrown off by the unexpected knock at the door. 

Straightening up, Obatek went to the door before his hand dropped to the knife strapped to his side before opening it cautiously. His hand dropped at the image of his friend Victor wearing a happy expression on his face.

Giving Victor a raised eyebrow at him appearing in this wing of the house, Obatek respectfully stepped back to allow him into his room. Right now his pet was tied up and gagged in the other room for intentionally keying his new car. 

"How may I help you Victor?" Obatek asked his friend, as he was curious about what Victor needed.

"Well!"

Victor began with a flourish, entering Otabek's room and grimacing at the grunting and whining that came from the adjacent room. He stared hard at the door which lead to Otabek's playroom and sighed, choosing to ignore it as he sat on the edge of his bed. "I had hoped that he was in a better mood, but if he did something to warrant a punishment I guess it will have to wait."

He jerked his chin towards the separating wall before continuing, "Remember the potion I had commissioned? To make a long story short- I'll tell you the full version later I'm just in a bit of a hurry -I've fallen in love with the charming witch that made it for me! He's in the bathroom right now because the poor thing wet himself on the way over. I want to dress him in something befitting of his new position, so I was hoping to borrow something from you. Do you have anything that is too big for Yuri? My new pet is quite a bit taller than him, with bigger hips too."

Blinking at the rush of information, Obatek was thrown off that Victor would go through the trouble of stealing a witch. They tend to go mad in captivity. He remember the story in his family about how a man tried to force a witch to love him and ended up getting his throat torn out on his wedding night. The witch had to be put down because she was like a feral animal, biting whoever came near her. 

"Are you sure that it is wise to capture a witch? Victor, they turn rabid in confinement." Obatek stated firmly, wondering how the head of the house, Yakov would react to this news. There was also the possible backlash from the witch's family as well. He just can't believe Victor would do something so foolish just because he was in lust for someone.

"It's up to him whether he goes mad or not. It's not my fault if he's naughty and isn't allowed outside of the bedroom."

Victor shrugged, and gestured around the room, "Now, please direct me to Yuri's wardrobe so I can find something cute for him. He'll be out of the shower soon."

Letting out a put upon sigh, Obatek dutifully showed Victor where the wardrobe was and did his best not to voice more of his concerns. 

If Victor was going ahead with this foolishness, it doesn't depend on him to put him in line. He will leave it up to Yakov to lay down the law for his headstrong young heir. 

"If you can't find anything in there, perhaps some of my clothing will fit if your new pet is bigger than Yuri?" Obatek offered as Victor clicked his tongue going through the wardrobe.

"Unless you happen to keep thigh-highs and lingerie in your size, no thank you."

Victor huffed, staring at the multitude of coloured dresses, shorts, thigh highs, and shirts in front of him. It's not like he ever saw yuri in any of those things! He was always getting into trouble, and god-forbid he be dressed in a real, proper dress. The last time he was, he threw a fit and ripped it up.

Pouting, Victor shook his head as he closed the doors. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll need to dress him in my own clothes. What a shame."

"Sorry I couldn't be off help." Obatek said as Victor waved goodbye and left the room. Maybe he will tell Yuri that Victor had a new pet he could possibly play with if he asked nicely. 

Going into the playroom where his pet was tied to the bed with a vibrator up his ass and a cock ring to keep him on the edge. A ball gag to keep Yuri's complaint down, Obatek sat on the edge of the bed and trailed his fingers up and down the smooth pale thighs while saying, "Victor got himself a human pet now. A witch of all things. When you behave yourself, I will let you go say hi to him." 

Smiling at his pet, Obatek gave out a low hum before saying, "Perhaps tomorrow we can meet the new addition together. I don't want you to say anything to him that will get you in further trouble. And no scheming to try to get away. You know it is impossible."

Yuri gagged, biting down hard into the rubber ball as he glared at Otabek. His eyes watered at the touch, his dick flushed an angry pink at being kept on the edge for so long. His skin was overly sensitive, the roughened fingertips of the other lighting pathways of sensation that shot straight to his throbbing prick.

His heels had been bound to his thighs, knees forced apart by a spreader bar to keep him, 'nice and open for Master'. His wrists were bound together behind his back and he was laying on his front, drooling into the sheets. He strained his legs, forcing his knees to move the tiniest bit, push himself away from the touch that was just too much and not enough at the same time.

Giving a low hum as he noted his little pet trying to edge away futilely, he gave out a low chuckle before smacking the thigh lightly to make him jolt. 

"Now give out a nod if you are willing to behave when we meet Victor's new pet. Then I can end your punishment for tonight and we can start having fun." Obatek offered to the squirming young blonde, waiting for his answer calmly.

Yuri's eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to cum, a pathetic dribble of precum escaping his cockhead as he was denied another orgasm. He whimpered, rubbing his face into the sheet as he tried to nod. He just wanted the vibrator out, he couldn't take another hour of this.

Happy to see that his pet was going to behave, Obatek trailed his hand up to where the vibrator was humming away and gently pushed on it, smiling at the low moan. 

Slowly he eased out the vibrator as the young man's body shuddered from the lack of stimuli. After turning the vibrator off and setting it to the side, Obatek then reached under Yuri to ease off the cock ring, the member twitched in his hand as the ring made its way up the shaft. 

Once the ring was removed, Obatek began to remove the ties to help release Yuri's legs before moving up to the arms. With the restraints undone, Obatek couldn't resist spanking that pert pale ass before saying, "Go get yourself cleaned up, I want you to listen to my new playlist for the club when you are finished."

Yuri scampered off to the corner of the bed and pressed himself flat against it, fighting with the ball gag that still bit into his cheeks. He unbuckled it, finally, shaking fingers throwing it at the other before he made his move to the closest door and ripped it open, sprinting like the hounds of hell were biting at his heels.

Needless to say, the raging boner between his thighs made it a little harder than usual to run. 

He slammed the door shut behind him and almost fell into the bathtub, holding his knees as he glared, in silence, at the door to see whether or not the other had given chase to him, and whether it was 'safe' to have a shower.

Chuckling at the young man's dash to the bathroom, Obatek called out, "You can take a shower and take care of yourself. I have some things to do tonight before I go to the club."

Going back to his laptop, Obatek went back to listening to some new music that would make the people want to dance and have fun. Too bad Yuri was still in the training stages, he would love to have him go to the club and take over the dance scene like he owned it. 

Victor sighed as he re-entered his own room, empty handed. His room was of a similar layout to Otabek's, but he hadn't taken all that much time to invest in a playroom. He had never needed to. Digging through his own clothes, he brought out one of his long, white button ups, and a pair of small, mint green boxer shorts.

He placed them on the bed and opened the door Yuuri, seeing him sat waiting so nicely making his heart go all warm and fuzzy. "Come on then, Mister. Lets get you dressed."

Eager to get dressed, Yuuri quietly said his thanks before going to the bed where the clothes were laid out. Picking up the boxers, he pulled them on while wearing the towel, they were a little loose but better than nothing.

Finally dropping the towel, Yuuri pulled on the shirt, feeling like he was dressing up in his father's clothes the way it hung on him. Picking up the towel on the floor, Yuuri went to automatically hang it back up in the bathroom.

Victor watched, upset that he couldn't procure any stockings for his new lover. He would get there eventually, for now he just needed to enjoy the sight of him in his clothes.

Taking a seat on the bed, Victor waited for him to come back over, eager to pull him into an embrace.

Coming back out of the bathroom, Yuuri looked around to find a couch or chair to sleep on, but the room only had the bed and Victor.

Standing nervously while his hands played with the end of the shirt before asking, "There isn't a roll out futon or a cot for me to sleep on is there?"

"How did you guess?"

Victor teased, reaching down to unlace his shoes. "You'll be sleeping with me, sweetheart. Tomorrow we are going to have breakfast together and order you some pretty things to wear, then we'll go and meet Yuri. I'm sure that whatever punishment he incurred for keying Otabek's car will be over by then. You two can play together if you like, we have videogames and the like. Maybe, if you ask nicely, you two will even be allowed to use the kitchen to bake together. Yuri hasn't been allowed in there since the incident, but you could be a good influence on him."

Placing his shoes in the corner, Victor started work on his shirt. "If you two start plotting together though, we are not going to be pleased. Okay?"

Half smiling at the thought of getting access to a kitchen, too bad for the magic collar making whatever he makes powerless. Maybe he can talk about getting his hands on a garden to dig into and to plant seedlings. 

Still standing awkwardly as Victor stripped without a care, Yuuri asked, "Could I get access to a herb garden? I can make soothing teas and such."

"If you're a good boy you can have whatever you want."

Victor said, almost on reflex. Yuri, or rather Yurio as he would now be calling him, had been pestering him ever since he arrived. Every time he ran out of Otabek's room it was only to run into his to try and escape the other's grasp for even a few hours, since Otabek didn't have permission to enter Victor's room, without explicit instruction.

He placed the shirt and his socks in the laundry basket, along with his trousers. "Come on now honey, it's bedtime. Unless you want a bedtime snack?"

At that moment, Yuuri's stomach rumbled at the thought of having something to eat. He has been so on edge with the kidnapping and everything, he has forgotten that he has spent a day and a half without food. 

"Could I have something to eat and drink please?" Yuuri asked softly as he waited for Victor's response, happy that he was still wearing pants.

"Of course you can sweetheart. Let's go. You can decide what you want on the way."

Holding a hand out for his darling, he lead him out into the warm hallway. Due to his habit of walking around in rather breezy amounts of clothing, the heating was always on high throughout the house.

Leading Yuuri into the kitchen, he opened the double doors to the fridge. "Something sweet or savoury?"

"How about something savory please? I could make a sandwich out of something and get some juice. You don't have to do anything." Yuuri offered, not wanting to have his host to be put out. He didn't want to owe too many favors right off the bat anyways. 

Immediately his mind flooded with images of what he may have to do to make his stay tolerable.

"What kind of juice? I think we have roast chicken leftover from last night, would you like that in a sandwich?"

Victor questioned, stepping away to allow Yuuri to see into the fridge. Sometimes they had family meals together, other times not so much. He grabbed the chocolate milk and shook it to check what was left, delighting in how full it still was. He poured himself a glass of it and rooted around in the cupboards for a cookie, finding Otabek's stash with ease. He began to drink, waiting for Yuuri to decide.

"That would be fine, thank you." Yuuri said with a half a smile at his captor. Once he was given room, Yuuri began setting out the ingredients for the sandwich, debating on to draw out the motions. 

Yuuri knew he was just putting off the inevitable, hopefully Victor only has plans to just sleep with nothing else in mind. 

After setting everything out on the island in the middle of the kitchen, Yuuri asked, "Could I have a knife to cut the chicken breast and to spread the mayo and the mustard?" 

"Sure you can. You've been so good already, I can just tell you're going to be such a good boy for me."

Victor retrieved a butter knife from the drawer and pressed himself close to Yuuri, a chaste kiss landing on his cheek. "Mine..."

He cooed, pushing the knife into his hand.

Awkwardly smiling at the unwanted kiss, Yuuri tried to steady his nerves and focus on cutting the chicken and fixing the sandwich. 

But his host started to lick and nuzzle at his neck, the foreign sensations was making his hands tremble. 

Then when his captor did a biting kiss which made him gasp and drop the knife. It clattered on the table before falling onto the floor, smearing the condiments on the floor. 

Breaking away from Victor, Yuuri immediately tried to clean up the mess. Grabbing some paper towels with his shaky hands, Yuuri went over to the faucet and played with the faucet to get it to run hot water. Going back to the mess in front of Victor, Yuuri crouched down and cleaned it up. 

"What a good boy you are..."

Victor purred, watching the other rush to clean up. Whether it was to get away from his affection or in fear of punishment he didn’t know, now did he care. He bent down, clearly intending to move victor out of the way with his proximity, but he didn't move a muscle.

"What a nice view."

He mused, hand sliding over the curve of his ass, grabbing at the thick fat that covered it. 

"Did you do that on purpose? Just so you could bend down in front of me and show off this cute behind? I bet you did, you're my personal little cumslut, aren't you? I knew that all that shyness was just a ruse, all you need is a nice, thick cock to make you happy. Isn't that right, kitten?"

Giving out a yelp at the sudden grab at his butt, Yuuri fell on his front in his shock. Turning onto his back as he braced himself against the cabinets, he looked up wide eyed at his captor who began to talk very lewdly about his shyness being a ruse for sex. Yuuri couldn't believe the filthy words coming out of Victor's mouth making his face light up in a fiery blush. He had never had anyone speak that way to him in his whole life.

"No! I was just cleaning up the mess, I am not leading you on!" Yuuri stammered out as he looked up at his captor standing over him. Great he had a pervert for a kidnapper. 

"Cleaning up the mess?"

Victor raised an eyebrow but stepped back, dropping the subject. "Alright. Finish making your sandwich, eat it, and then we'll go to bed. I’ll sort out a tooth brush and the like for you in the morning. I think I'm going to need to buy a maid or butler outfit for you, dear, since you seem to enjoy cleaning so much."

Getting up uneasily while keeping his backside guarded from Victor's lecherous hands, his family's reputation kept the boys and girls away so he doesn't have any experience in being with someone else. 

If it wasn't for the damn potion, he would have never caught the eye of someone like Victor. But here he was powerless without his magic under this crazed man's control. Cursing himself for not testing the potion first, but he was exhausted from the month of keeping the potion going at a simmer. He thought it was right, it fit the description as described in the text. 

Frowning at his keeper, Yuuri tried to focus on his sandwich despite his trembling hands, if his host was already imagining him being hungry for cock, who can say if he will be able to keep his virginity for a special someone. 

Doing his best to keep himself from panicking, Yuuri placed the other half of the unfinished sandwich down before stating as firmly as his trembling voice would allow, "I want to save my virginity for someone who loves me and I love them in return. If you think I am hitting on you, I am sorry for misleading you."

Licking his lips after his statement, Yuuri hoped that Victor heard him and somewhere deep inside him would respect his wishes. 

"If you would just take the collar off me, I can make you a potion that will let you think clearly again. Then I can fix you up with the tried and true good luck potion that lasts for a month at a time. All you have to do is drink it once a month, and my family will make it free for my safe return. Imagine it, free potions for the rest of your life! We can look back on this and laugh." Yuuri added as an incentive for his captor, hoping that it would work. 

Victor frowned, clicking his tongue at Yuuri's choice of words. "No can do I'm afraid. I like you too much to just give you up. I don't believe that the potion went wrong at all, even if I am under a spell, I'm enjoying every moment of it."

He responded stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Finish your sandwich now, I want to go to bed. Cuddling isn't off-limits, right?"

Visibly deflating at Victor nonchalant answer of liking how he felt now with the potion. 

Unable to do more than sigh, Yuuri forced himself to eat the rest of the sandwich all the while telling himself that cuddling was ok. It will be super awkward to be held but it won't hurt him.

Chewing on the last bite of sandwich slowly, Yuuri again wished he was back home in his own garden, tending to the plants. Would someone take care of his place while he was gone? 

Once the last bite of sandwich went down his throat, Yuuri reluctantly followed Victor back to the bedroom in the quiet house, doing his best to memorize the route so he could find his way back if needed. 

Victor climbed into the ned and looked at Yuuri expectantly. He ran fingers through his hair, a nervous habit, as he waited. "I don't like that you aren't comfortable with me yet, but I know that this must be difficult for you. Please try your best to adjust to this though, sweetheart. I really hope that you come around to my way of thinking."

Yuuri climbed into the bed and Victor allowed him to stay as close to the edge as he liked. It was a successful day, he could suppose, much better than some of his other relatives endeavours at least. All he wanted was for Yuuri to enjoy himself in his company, after all, he really did adore the witch. 

A fantasy built in his mind as he closed his eyes- What if he just gave Yuuri his own little cottage? He could have his own few acres of land, all to himself, and do as he liked with it. Victor could go down and visit him every day for tea and cake, sometimes spend the night.

He reserved the idea in the back of his mind for if Yuuri started going mad. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but if it did he wasn't just going to let him go.

Staying on the edge of the bed, Yuuri, subtly tried to stick as close to the edge of the large bed as he could. It was a whole new level of comfort compared to his old futon but there was a level of danger with lying with a pervert. 

Turning away from the silver haired man and curling up to a fetal position, Yuuri did his best to try to relax. Lying there, staring into the dark, he prayed that when he woke up the next morning, it would have all been a nightmare.

After falling asleep once he heard Victor snoring softly, Yuuri's sleep made him relive his capture, the fear and worry plaguing his sleep. But instead of being dropped to the floor, he instead dreamt of being sent to a harem where he was bathed and sent to a room of silk draped over everything. 

A silver haired masked man entered the room with a smile on his face as he approached him, immediately Yuuri tried to move away only to find himself chained to the soft covers.

The man smiled and crawled up the bed to where Yuuri was trapped with a gentle smile on his face, reaching up with his hand to cup his most sensitive part clad in silken see through pants hiding nothing. 

With a quick motion, the masked man ripped his pants open to laid him bare before those lustful eyes staring at him. Letting out a low squeak of embarrassment, Yuuri tried to say something to stop the man, anything but his vocal chords seemed to be paralyzed. 

The masked man came close and to his embarrassment, began to lick his cock. Never having felt anything like that before, Yuuri's body trembled from the sensation as his voice finally let out a moan. The hot, wet sensation kept ramping up as his member was swallowed by the stranger. 

The feelings so real, stirred him out of his sordid dream, opening his eyes as the foreign feeling of being sucked followed him to wakefulness. Seeing that he was on his back, Yuuri looked down to see a mop of silver hair brushing his lower abdomen in its bobbing motion. 

Victor moaned, the weight of Yuuri's shaft on his tongue sending a shiver up his spine. The taste coated his mouth thickly, drawing out a whimper as his hand snaked down to grab at his own member. His cheeks hollowed, suckling wetly on his pretty, flushed prick. He focused on keeping his throat relaxed as the tip pressed against him, a gentle, tickling caress as he sank down deeper onto his dick.

He slowly moved, methodical and rhythmical as he appreciated the size of his new lover. He didn't know what had come over him, all he knew is that he had woken up and ached to touch the other. It started off small, a sweet stroking of his thighs, then it was cupping him through his boxers, then it was nuzzling at his hips, and somehow he had ended up deepthroating him awake.

As his brain struggle to process what was going on, his hands shot down and tugged hard to pull Victor off his cock. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuuri exclaimed as he quickly shuffled away, using a foot to push Victor away before curling up at the head of the bed. Yuuri was thrown off by the sharp sensation of his cock aching for completion and the feeling of the cool air hitting it. 

"Shhh, it's okay sweet pea. Come here and let me take take of you."

Victor grunted as he was forced back, rubbing his shoulder and sitting up to look at Yuuri properly. "You just looked so sweet, and I woke up and I- I couldn't stand to just leave you there. You said I'm under the effect of a potion, right? So you should understand that I can't leave you alone like that."

He started crawling forwards, pausing as he was glared at as though he were a predator.

"I can make you the potion to take away the effects! Let me stay in a different room, maybe if you don't see me then you won't want me!" Yuuri instead argued as he tried to get himself to calm down, feeling his cock ache. 

"I gotta go take a cold shower. Please excuse me." Yuuri said as he cupped himself and started to try to get off the bed to go to the bathroom. 

Victor's hand shot out, stopping Yuuri from making his escape. "On. The. Bed."

He commanded, slowly. He waited expectantly for the other to do as he was told. "It's not sex; It's not kissing. I'm just cuddling your cock with my throat."

"It's not sex?" Yuuri asked, feeling like he is way over his head when it came to stuff like this. "I thought if you touch the other parts, that means sex."

Getting out of a defensive curl, Yuuri was very confused. His family forbid porn and stuff of that sort to keep themselves pure for their loved ones, it also kept the magic on the pure side. If this was cuddling, what else wasn't sex?

"No honey, that isn't sex. Sex is only when a man and a woman touch each other, with us, it's just petting and cuddling. We are both men, aren't we?"

He was lying through his teeth. Of course this was sex, but if it was a way to make the other less jittery around him? He was all for it! Sure, he might be a little upset later for it, but by then he would like it too much to give it up, right? 

"Oh..." Yuuri said simply as he thought over what Victor said. So sex is between man and a woman, not between two men or two women. 

Now he was really confused. Biting his lower lip nervously, Yuuri asked, "So now what do we do now?"

"Well my darling, all this excitement has made me hungry. I doubt that your pretty cock has survived through that conversation, so let's get you dressed, go downstairs and eat, and then we can order some clothes specially for you. Yurio might even be allowed to eat lunch with us if he hasn't gotten into more trouble, we could go on a picnic."

Victor supplied happily, getting up from the sheets to get out two fresh pairs of underwear, trousers, shirts, socks, and shoes. "It's going to a chilly today I would think, it's getting into autumn, so I'll let you have a little more on than ideal."

Confused by Victor's change of subject, Yuuri took the clothes offered before going into the bathroom to kill off his remaining chub and to get cleaned. Making the shower quick, Yuuri went through the motions of drying himself off before pulling the clothes on. They hung on him but they still worked to cover up his skin.

Victor waited for the other to return from the bathroom, a familiar itch starting to work it's way under his skin. It was the same one that he had felt when he first work up that morning. A feeling of loneliness washed over him as he sat on the end of the bed, tying his shoes. The feeling was soon replaced by one of irritation, which forced him to stand and walk to the bathroom door, hand on the knob. In only seconds he was filled with a dizzying, bubbly feeling, making him ache for Yuuri's company. It was almost like it was a homing instinct, one that went off every time he wasn't in contact with his beloved.

Coming out of the bathroom, Yuuri almost walked right into Victor standing right outside. Thrown off by his captor's hazy look in his eyes, Yuuri knew the potion was to blame. 

"Where did you put the bad luck potion?" Yuuri asked while taking a step back from his kidnapper, hoping not to get his captor's guard up.

'If I can get him to drink that potion, he will be cured and I might be able to go home!' Yuuri thought as he tried to smile innocently at Victor.

"Hm? Oh, the laundry maid must have it, it was in my pocket last night so it's likely she's got it. Why?"

He asked curiously, stepping back to allow Yuuri out of the bathroom. "It's safe, so you needn't worry about it. Everyone who works in this house are trusted completely by my family. Now, what do you fancy for breakfast, sweetpea?"

Holding out his hand, Victor attempted to lead Yuuri down to the kitchen.

"Who exactly is the laundry maid, I want to make sure it doesn't break and give her any side effects." Yuuri asked as he debated taking his captor's hand. 

After taking a moment, Yuuri decided to take his captor's hand, he wasn't sure on how to get back to the kitchen without help yet.

"I'll talk to her later. She's smart, isn't just going to drink something she found in my pocket."

Victor chuckled at the thought. That would make for some very interesting experiences. "There's someone who we need to give that vial to, so I'll collect it later. It's sweet of you to be concerned for her."

Victor lead him down to the kitchen, gesturing to the cupboards and fridge in front of them, "Feel free to explore. I'm having waffles this morning."

Looking around the kitchen, Yuuri could see the door to the outside. Overcome with curiosity of how far he can get if he tried to escape, Yuuri acted like he was just snooping around the kitchen as he waited for Victor to get busy. 

Once his captor was distracted, Yuuri opened the door and started running. His heart racing, Yuuri tried to make his way towards the tree line at the edge of the property. If he was lucky, then he might have a chance in the woods.

Victor clocked the sound of the door opening and sighed, going back to toasting his waffles. There was no way that Yuuri would be able to get out. There were ten feet high electric fences with barbed wire surrounding their land, and that collar was nullifying his magic. He had all day to go and catch him, but for now he was going to eat his waffles.

And assemble a small army of men to find Yuuri by lunchtime lest they lose their jobs.

Stopping short at a fence bordering the estate, Yuuri started to reach forward to climb it but luckily saw the electrical jolt sign on it. Looking both ways, Yuuri picked right and began to follow the fence praying that there would be a hole or something that could let him through. 

After what seemed to be an hour of running, Yuuri had to stop and rest. Breathing heavily, he took a seat behind a shed pulling at his collar. If he could get it off, he could use magic to get some help over the fence. 

Looking up at the sky, Yuuri wondered if his family have realized that he was missing yet. Pulling his legs up and leaning his heads on his knees, Yuuri knew it was a matter of time before he was found.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor itched in his seat, bent over his desk and trying desperately to focus on his work. His mind kept drifting- Drifting to the thought of his precious Yuuri out, scared, alone in the forest. He Had sent his men out half an hour ago, and they still hasn't returned! There were twelve of them for God's sake!

Irritated, Victor stood from his chair and whistled, cooing as his poodle made a swift appearance. He pet his fluffy head happily, leading him to his bedroom and picking up the boxers that Yuuri had worn the night before. Makkachan had never been particularly good at tracking, but he wasn't terrible either. 

Allowing the dog to sniff at the item of clothing, he started- Much to Victor's delight -on Yuuri's trail. With a skip in his step, Victor called his men and instructed them to assemble at the front of the house, he was going out in search.

Yes, he did have a group chat for everyone employed under him, it was a very important part of the day, to check up on the group chat.

As Yuuri sat catching his breath, his ears picked up sounds coming from the bush by the shed, his heart racing, Yuuri got ready to run only to see an adorable poodle busting through and jumped on him, knocking him over. 

While his brain was caught between cooing at the dog and pushing it off so he can run, his eyes caught Victor coming through the bush with a couple of burly men who look like they wanted to break his legs. Still lying on the ground under the poodle who began licking his face, Yuuri said the first thing that came into his mind, "Oh hi Victor, I was just doing a morning run. I was going to come right back."

"So I'm sure."

Victor replied dryly. He walked over to where he was laying, held down by an affectionate poodle. Gently, Victor moved the animal aside, inspecting Yuuri. "I told you that we were going on a walk later."

He began, hand coming under Yuuri's chin to caress and stroke the soft skin there. He eased himself into the man's lap, pouting. His arms stretched out to hug him, nuzzling into his neck amorously. "I'm just glad that you're safe, I would have hated to see you get stung or hurt by something."

Doing his best not to do any sudden moves since the guards were giving him the evil eye, Yuuri just sat there with Victor cuddling him and the poodle licking whatever he can of his face when possible. 

It seemed like forever until Victor finally got off his lap and then helped him up. While being flanked by the men, Yuuri knew that running was a risky move but he couldn't help but at least try. 

Looking over at the poodle licking his fingers, Yuuri could not help but be reminded of his previous dog who was killed in a car accident while chasing a cat. The poodle looked so much like his adorable Vicchan it was uncanny.

"Are you coming, Yuuri?"

Victor asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "It would not do well for you to go for another 'morning run' right now. I wouldn't appreciate it, at least."

The threat in his words was clear, tension filling the space between them as he waited. "I know that Yurio is very excited to have someone new to play with. He doesn't have many people to talk to since he called Yakov an, 'Old, perverted, sadistic, balding bastard'."

"Sorry, it's just that your dog reminds me of my old dog. I will come along quietly." Yuuri said as he moved to follow Victor. 

"Who is Yakov? Is he the head of the house?" Yuuri asked tentatively before asking, "If he is the head of the house, he may know my parents from his past dealings."

"He is the head of the house, and I have no doubt that he knows your parents. I also have no doubt that he is going to assure your parents that you are safe and being looked after in our care."

Victor supplied helpfully, calling Makkachan to follow them and looping a hand around Yuuri's waist as they began the walk to the house again.

Letting out an uneasy sigh at that, Yuuri started to move to push Victor's hand off from around his waist but one of the bodyguards gave him a hair raising glare. So he allowed the hand to rest on his waist, the heat of it soaking through the shirt onto his skin. 

Soon enough they were back at the house where there was a old man in front giving Victor a very disappointed look before flicking his eyes over Yuuri's form. 

"Victor, I hope you have a very good reason why the Katsukis are calling me about their son and heir being kidnapped. Do you have any idea what you could have done to decades of prosperity? You may have brought down curses upon our family and company."

"Morning Yakov!"

Victor replied sunnily, "It was just the silliest thing, Yakov, really! See- Yuuri can you please stop wriggling -I went to Yuuri here to buy a potion for good luck. I told you about it at dinner. I picked up said potion two days ago, but was it a good luck potion? Not according to Yuuri! He made me- Purposely, there was no order mix-up -A love potion. I drank it, unaware that it wasn't what I ordered. Unsurprisingly, love at first sight. I invited Yuuri back here, he said no, so I sent for him to be forcibly brought here when the effects of the potion were starting to get...aggressive. So you see, our family is in the right, and Yuuri here, as much as he keeps trying to deny it, created a love potion and prompted me to drink it whilst in his company, which means it's his responsibility what becomes of me. Wouldn't you agree?"

Turning a glare upon Yuuri who was protesting, Yakov stated, "Then you better fix it and if you are lucky, I won't just send your head back to your family. Do you understand me?" Yakov stated firmly as Yuuri paled at the thought of being beheaded. 

"If Victor drinks the other potion I sent with him, it should nullify all effects of the previous potion. I swear on my name and ancestors that I didn't mean to give your heir a love potion." Yuuri tried to state as he tried to step away from Victor who kept pulling him far too close for comfort.

"Yuuri is under my protection! I choose not to take that potion Yakov, I don't want to and I doubt that I ever will."

Turning to the man who kept trying to put distance between them, he pressed a kiss to his head and hummed pleasantly. "Now, let's go see Yurio. Bye Yakov! Tell Yuuri's parents that he is alive and well, and that this situation stemmed from them not us!"

He called to the head of house, dragging Yuuri inside happily.

"Yuuri is under my protection! I choose not to take that potion Yakov, I don't want to and I doubt that I ever will."

Turning to the man who kept trying to put distance between them, he pressed a kiss to his head and hummed pleasantly. "Now, let's go see Yurio. Bye Yakov! Tell Yuuri's parents that he is alive and well, and that this situation stemmed from them not us!"

He called to the head of house, dragging Yuuri inside happily.

As Victor dragged him inside the house, Yuuri could not believe that the head of the house wouldn't be able to get his heir to take the cure. Even on the slim chance of the spell breaking, he may lose his protection. 

Either way, his life is over.

Yurio sat with his legs crossed, leash pulled taut as he leant away for Otabek. They were sat on the sofa in one of the living rooms, a fireplace housing roaring flames which crackled and popped. Icy blue lingerie sat against him like a second skin, a pretty, silken babydoll highlighting the natural curves of his hips. They had been waiting for a few minutes at that point, him straining away from the solid hold the other had on his leash.

Leash.

Like he was a fucking pet.

With his head hanging a little, Yuuri almost missed the blonde teenager dressed in a see through lingerie making him squeak with embarrassment before covering his eyes. "Sorry! Wrong room!"

"Yuuri, meet Yurio. Yurio, meet yuuri."

Victor gestured between the two as he proudly walked into the room, dragging Yuuri in behind him. He sat in a sofa adjacent to the two, observing Yurio's confusion at his new nickname.

Yurio shifted where he was sat, curiosity rising in his chest as he pointed at Yuri, narrowing his eyes, "That's Yurio? Why is he wearing that collar? Is he magical? For God's sake Victor! Trust you to go out and get a fucking magical creature. Nice one."

Yuuri was still averting his eyes as he shyly waved at the other, noting that the blonde was wearing a collar as well but on a leash. 

"I'm a witch, are you one as well?" Yuuri asked quietly, the other collar didn't seem to be a magical restraint. It would be a detriment to his plan if the other Yuri didn't have any magical ability. He will need to touch him to see if there is any latent magical ability in him. 

In a way to find out, Yuuri tried to face the other and keeping his eyes firmly on the other's face, he slowly approached and held out his hand for a shake.

Yurio eyed him wearily, staring at the hand and frowning. He backed away from the other until he was almost touching Otabek, "Fucking Victor- Get your witch away from me. Like I'm gonna trust that you just captured a witch. You would have been killed trying, or killed by their family as soon as they found out."

Victor sat, sighing and leaning on his hand. "Yuuri's collar stops his magic, he can't use anything more than you can right now. I still don't want you to touch him though, so nice job avoiding it. Yuuri come here."

Disappointed by his failed plan to find out if Yurio had magical ability, and the obvious distrust the blonde had of him. If the other was a prisoner, then they could have worked on how to escape together. 

But he did what he was asked and sat back on the couch a foot away from Victor. Looking at the man holding Yurio's leash, Yuuri could see him putting an arm around Yurio and bringing him to sit on his lap and began stroking his hair affectionately. 

Hopefully that wasn't going to be the case with him and Victor, he was not used to being touched. It was rather overwhelming at times. Unfortunately, it seemed Victor was a overly affectionate person.

"Show off..."

Victor muttered as he watched Otabek flaunt how well trained his pet was. It wasn't always like that, Yurio used to kick and scratch and bite and do anything in his power to squirm away from touch.

Reaching for Yuuri with a single hand, Victor stroked down his arm, looking across at him with a pout. He wanted cuddles too.

Looking over at the touch to his arm, Yuuri could tell that Victor wanted him closer. Biting his lip, he debated on what he should do. He wasn't going to sit on Victor's lap in front of everyone, but he could sit closer without compromising himself too much. 

Scooting closer to Victor to be pulled into a one armed hug, he did his best not to squirm away from the nosing at his neck. Looking over at the couple again, Yuuri wondered how Yurio came to be here. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri did his best to quell his anxiety at being held like this. Not that he was going to tell him, but Victor had latent magical abilities as well, it laid just below the skin. It was almost a tingling sensation that called to the locked magic within himself.

Victor delighted in the contact, snuggling close to Yuuri's arm happily. "You're so sweet to me."

He cooed, excited at being allowed to touch the other. "I wanna dress you up like Otabek dresses up Yurio. Would you like that?"

Pulling out his phone, Victor brought up the website that sold male lingerie which Otabek used. "You can pick out your favourite colours, tell me what kind of sleepwear you like- Obviously you can't wear 'traditional' things now, you have to wear things that I approve -there are so many new kinds that you'll get to see!"

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock at the variety of see through clothing that wouldn't shelter him from a hard sunshine. Growing up with the traditional robes in his home, he has always kept himself covered unless he was working outside on hard projects or swimming. 

"Please, is there anyway I could wear the robes I grew up with. I would get cold in something so sheer." Yuuri quietly asked as he heard Yurio snort before laughing.

"You'd have more luck convincing him that the sky is pink."

Trying to untangle himself from Otabek's hands, he moved away from the other's lap. He gesture to himself, "This is all you're gonna get. You might be able to get woolen stockings, a skirt and a long-sleeved shirt, but there's always going to be something on view. Victor's a freak for costumes though, so you might be able to get something better than im allowed."

He scowled at the tug to his neck, sitting down stubbornly on the floor, not wanting to move back into Otabek's lap. Victor flushed, hissing at the young blonde, "Yurio! Don't say stuff like that to him!"

Pulling at the leash of his little defiant pet, Obatek clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the young blonde. 

"If you are not going to behave, then I suppose you can stay in the playroom for awhile. Now apologize to Victor. It is his job to tell his pet what his outfits would be, not yours." Obatek said quietly, his eyes flicking up to Victor's pet who paled before blushing furiously. He was hoping the night before would have grant him a couple days of obedience but if he has to break out the fucking machine again, he will.

Yurio grumbled but walked back over to Otabek, sitting down in his lap with a scowl. "Don't wanna go back in that room..."

He mumbled, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. Victor's reply grated on his ears, annoyingly cheerful and pleasant. If there was one thing he hated about the other man, it was that creepy smile he wore whenever shit hit the fan. His tone never changed from this cheerly lightness, it was scary as hell.

"Now darling, what's your favourite colour? If you're that cold wearing something this sheer, we can get you something woolly like Yurio suggested. Sound good?"

Victor prompted to his flushed pet, tugging on him suggestively to get into his lap.

"But I, I like wearing your clothes." Yuuri tried another tactic so he didn't have to wear those embarrassing pieces. He may just die of embarrassment if he had to wear those around the house. He would rather wear Victor's clothing those bits of nothings. 

Maybe he can try to beg to get his clothing shipped from his family, but he will have to do favors more than likely to get them. He would do anything to get those comfortable clothes back on.

"My clothes don't fit you. You don't look like a proper pet, dear. It reflects badly on me. Look at Yurio, such an obedient, good boy. Don't avert your eyes now, take a nice, long look at his legs. He makes Otabek look powerful, doesn't he? Even with that unsightly sneer. Your actions reflect on me, and if you're dressed badly, it means I don't know how to dress you. Do you understand what I mean?"

Victor explained, gesturing to Yurio as he sat stiffly on Otabek's lap. The glare that he received for directing attention to his legs and outfit was worth it though, Yuuri had to understand now, right?

Unable to say anything more, Yuuri didn't want to show off his legs like that, hell he didn't even want to show off his arms to anyone at all. Nothing but a living ornament for Victor. 

Instead Yuuri did something he hasn't done for awhile, he made his eyes wide in a puppy dog look as he used to give his sister and parents when he wanted something. 

"Please Victor, I wouldn't look as good as Yurio in those outfits. What do I have to do to get my old clothes back? I am sure my parents will be more than willing to send them." Yuuri begged with all the pleading in his body, praying if Victor ever did anything for him, he would do this one thing.

Unable to help himself, Victor plucked Yuuri from his seat and placed him down in his lap, cooing over him affectionately. "Nope! You can't have your old clothes back!"

He declared sweetly, firmly holding the other in place, "But I'll let you choose some nice dresses to wear instead of just lingerie like Yurio wears, okay? You can even have a pair of trousers and a smart shirt if you like, since other people will be seeing you, unlike with Yurio."

An indignant huff sounded from the other side of the room as the blonde pouted at being spoken about like he wasn't even there. He crossed his arms over his chest, moving to sit next to the dark haired man rather than in his lap. He was promised something fun, all he was getting was orders and snide comments.

His heart crashed at burn at the offer, but he will take the actual chance of clothing versus the outfits Yurio wore. 

Knowing that he wouldn't ever get any more consideration then what he was given, Yuuri slumped in Victor's hold like a rag doll without anything to prop him up except for the hold of Victor's pale hands on him. 

"You are going to spoil him." Obatek warned as he shot his disobedient pet a look as he was sitting next to him. Looking at him, he could tell his little Yuri, no Yurio was going to be in a snit for awhile. But he did promise something fun for him. 

Looking over at Victor, he said, "Shall we let our pets play for now?"

Yurio's head snapped up at that, interest sparking in his eyes as he looked between Victor and Otabek- He didn't want another punishment, but the thought of doing something new- Something exciting, made him restless. He had been confined to the company of Otabek and Victor for weeks, and he could say at that point he hated both men with a passion that had began to fade, the stockholm syndrome had begun and it made him feel ill to admit it.

"I want to spoil him, he doesn't have as much spirit as Yurio, he needs a more...Gentle, hand."

Victors hand caressed Yuuri's back lovingly, petting him as he pushed kisses into his hairline. "What did you have in mind, anyway?"

Pulling Yuuri closer, he put his phone back in his pocket, he didn't want to have it snatched away by a desperate hand.

"Um so what type of games are we going to play? Do you like chess or maybe video games?" Yuuri asked as the man over by Yurio who gave Yurio a pat and unclipped the leash from the collar. 

Victor eased him off his lap with a smile on his face that spoke of mischief beyond belief, Yuuri's hackles rose before his attention was taken by a sudden touch from Yurio. 

Yuuri had barely enough time to squeak as the teenager straddled his hips and began to kiss up his neck. Without even thinking, his hands shot out and he shoved the blonde off his lap in a quick motion.

Yurio scrambled towards the other, happy to touch someone new. He clambered into his lap, eager to feel something other than toned muscle. His unrestricted access was quickly stolen away as he was shoved off, an expression of shock, followed by anger gracing his features. He glared at Yuuri, and then at Victor, expecting him to be punished just like he was. The man simply threaded his hand through Yuuri's hair and tugged, a tight grip keeping his head in place.

"You mustn't push him away, love, you'll get punished if you do, and you've been so good so far. If you do it again I'm really going to have to get tough with you."

He yanked on the silky hair, forcing Yuuri to bend backwards to look at Victor, "Don't make me tell you this again."

His eyes tearing up from the tight grip on his hair, Yuuri couldn't help the whimper that escaped from his throat at the unspoken threat in his captor's voice. 

Looking back towards the angry teen on the floor getting back up, Yuuri wondered what sort of fresh hell he got himself into. 

His heart beating, Yuuri managed to nod a little against the hold on his hair before it was released to his relief. Then the teen climbed on his lap again and began to lean into his personal space again.

Forcing himself not to react, Yuuri clenched his fists and kept them down on the couch as he closed his eyes tightly. He didn't know what was going to happen, he thought the only one that was going to touch him was Victor and that is taking all his power to accept. 

Feeling the hand pressed against his cheek, Yuuri's eyes shot open as a tingle of magic buzzed against his skin. He knew this type of magic, Yurio had a trace of fairy magic in his veins. The gods has finally smiled down on him!

Yurio grinned at him and leant in, kissing his earlobe softly, lips like rose petals against him. "Here's what we're gonna do,"

His whispered, voice barely there as he mouthed down to Yuuri's neck. His hips started to roll, and he shot a look over his shoulder, wanting and needy to Otabek before he grabbed one of Yuuri's wrists, placing a hand on the swell of his ass. "You're not gonna say anything, and we're gonna put on a show for these hair-for-brains dudes. Then we make our demands: Make it small. A food type, or a material possession. Don't make it about them, you'll lose your chance."

He kissed underneath his chin to move to the other ear, suckling on his lobe. "Ask for a picnic with me, angle for a new outfit to go with it. Something practical, warm. Victor should be easy to convince with a little touching."

A hand snaked up Yuuri's chest and Yurio stilled in his lap, "We will talk more then."

Nodding uneasily, Yuuri's hand rested on Yurio's lower back unsure of what he should do. Shooting a look at his captor staring at him with that hungry look in his eyes, Yuuri instead focused his attention on Yurio's blue eyes instead. 

He wanted to ask so many questions, but Yurio told him to not to say anything. Doing his best to smile which felt like a grimace, Yuuri took his free hand and cupped the soft but lean cheek on the face of the teenager hoping that he was doing ok. 

'Should I kiss him? Do I kiss up his neck as well?' Yuuri's mind blazed with questions as he felt awkward and disjointed. Like he was invited (forced) into a dance where he didn't know the steps with no one to show him the way.

Yurio sat back on Yuuri's lap, taking both of his hands and inviting them to roam on his chest. He smiled, slipping Yuuri's fingertips underneath the fine, silken fabric of his lingerie. "Touch me here, this is where I like it."

His own hands reached to unbutton Yuuri's shirt, popping them open easier and exposing his chest. "Has Victor touched you here yet? You're a prude, so I doubt you've let him. I wonder how many firsts I can steal from you."

Unsure, Yuuri did his best not to try to cover up his chest but focused on feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers. Licking his lips nervously, he began to rub his hands up and down the lean chest. 

In return, Yurio began to run his hands over his torso as well, the soothing sensations began to build up a warm sensation in his gut. 

As his hands began to wander, his thumbs passed over the teenager's nipples drawing a shiver from his partner. Noting the tremor, Yuuri looked up at Yurio to see a smile that was encouraging him to do more.

Nodding a little, Yuuri began to slowly circle his thumbs over the hardening nubs as Yurio copied his motions. Leaning closer to Yurio, he took a breath and gently pressed a soft kiss against the left collarbone. 

In return, he heard a low hum of approval with Yurio angling his head away to give him room to wander. Gently he began to explore the soft pale skin with his lips only as Yurio rolled his hips against him. 

Feeling those slim hips roll against his, Yuuri felt his cock awaken from the feel of Yurio's hardened cock rubbing against his, instinctively his hands left the chest to pull those teasing hips closer.

Grinning arrogantly up at Victor as he was pulled closed to Yuuri, Yurio rolled his hips forwards again. His lips brushed Yuuri's cheekbone and he hummed, staring up at the silver haired man, "I wonder if I can make you cum just from this, Yuuri?"

Victor growled, threading his fingers through Yuuri's hair and hissing, glaring down at the young, unabashed man, "Don't you dare."

"It's not my fault if he does."

Victor saw red. He scooped Yurio up and hauled him over to Otabek, dumping him in his lap with a scowl etched into his delicate features. The indignant grunt that came from the pile of limbs was worth it before he turned back to his own pet, annoyed that he would pull someone else close sooner than he would pull Victor close.

Feeling cold and bereft from the loss of the body on his lap, Yuuri gave out an unintentional whine as Yurio was pulled away. 

Looking up at the unhappy look on Victor's face, Yuuri hastily pulled up his knees to hide his erection while buttoning up his shirt haphazardly. 

Damn he probably did something wrong, he really needed that picnic or some outing that would allow him to talk to Yurio alone so he can start coaxing the magic out of him. 

Victor reached down and stopped the buttoning of his shirt, popping the few that he had managed to secure back open. "Not so fast, poppet." 

The words dripped, sweet and sticky and loving from his lips as he dipped low and picked Yuuri up. He sat on the sofa, positioning his pet to straddle his lap. "If you’re going to get hard for Yurio, you're getting hard for me as well. I can't believe that you would be so rude as to do that for him before me!"

He knew what he was saying sounded ridiculous, he knew it sounded insane, after all, he asked for them to play together. What this wasn't factoring in, however, was that Victor wasn't the most reasonable of people at that moment. He was horny for the very man who pushed him away, and that man dared to pull someone of a lower class closer instead of him? After Victor had gone out of his way to protect him from Yakov? It was infuriating!

Thrown off by his captor's jealous request, Yuuri felt awkward as he heard a bitter laugh from Yurio behind him, reminding him that there were other people watching him. 

Yuuri's body stiffened as he tried to fight the response to try to scurry off the lap and away from the hands holding him. Looking down at an expectant Victor, Yuuri couldn't help but look behind him to see Yurio watching him as his owner was kissing his neck but his eyes were on him as well. 

Victor snapped.

His hand shot out, pushing Yuuri off his lap before two fingers slipped beneath his collar, yanking him by the neck along behind him. "Come." He ordered, tone sharp. "I'm using your playroom. Help yourself to my room until I am finished."

He walked forwards, forcibly moving Yuuri along behind him whether he wanted it or not. The stairs proved the most challenging for him, made to crawl lest he snap his neck from Victor's unyielding hand. He was tossed, uncaring, onto the bed. Victor remained silent as he locked the door, sitting on the edge of the bed and pointing to his lap. His gaze was hard, expectant.

Trying to catch his bearings from the forced crawling up the stairs before taken into a bedroom and into another room. Tossed onto a bed draped with silk black sheets, Yuuri immediately scooted away from his suddenly aggressive captor. 

Sitting back, Yuuri noticed there was something strange feeling underneath him, making him look away from Victor for a moment to see there was a leather cuff attached to a chain. 

Quickly looking around him, he saw whips, rods and all manner of phallic objects on hooks on the wall around him with suspended swings and all manner of benches of different sizes. 

Was Victor going to torture him? 

Looking back at his captor, Victor had severe look to his face while pointing to his lap. Hesitating for just a moment, Yuuri slowly came forward and straddled the lap to sit on the very edge of Victor's knees, not wanting to make things worse for himself.

"Not like that, you lost that chance when you looked at Yurio instead of looking where you should have been- Me."

Victor grabbed him by the midsection, thumbs sinking into tender flesh as he manhandled him to he was bent over his knees. "I've given you plenty of cushioning already, you need to learn your place." He ripped off the jacket and yanked down the trousers, exposing his bare, plump ass. "One for running away from me,"

SMACK

"One for denying me my right to touch you."

SMACK

"One for daring to tell me what you 'can' and 'can't' wear."

SMACK

"One for wanting Yurio to make you cum instead of me."

SMACK

"And one for looking at Yurio when you should have been looking at me."

SMACK

One after the other harsh hits rained down on Yuuri's backside, leaving the skin tender and pink.

Doing his best to squirm away from the harsh hits to his ass, Yuuri gave out a high pitched yelp to every smack. His eyes tearing up from the sudden abuse, he hasn't been spanked like this since he was a kid and his mother was disciplining him. 

In an effort to save himself, Yuuri began to apologize over and over, wanting more than everything to get the spanking to stop

"Stop moving."

Victor dug his fingertips into the raw skin, "You will sit and take what I decide you deserve. You belong to me and you will act like it, do you understand me?"

Flinching at the harsh tone in his captor's voice, Yuuri let out a soft "Yes sir." 

The manicured nails continued to dig into his sore butt cheeks, but Yuuri forced himself to not pull away. Victor may get one of the whips on the wall to further his torment.

"We'll see if you understand."

Victor gritted out, positioning Yuuri between his legs on the floor. He stared at him expectantly, popping open the top button of his trousers. "A good pet should want to please their master, so get to it, poppet."

The name was spoken like a curse word, spat out at the other as he leant back slightly to give him more access. 

Seeing his captor open his trousers to bare a cock resting in silver curls, Yuuri knew exactly what was expected of him. He didn't want to do it, but he didn't want anymore pain. 

His eyes welling up with silent tears, Yuuri pushed back his sobs in his throat and slowly opened his mouth. The scent of musk curling up in his nose as he inched closer to the hardening cock. 

Steeling his nerves, Yuuri cautiously placed his hands on Victor's thighs and leaned in close to lick the length, his facial muscles twitched at the slightly unpleasant taste as his tongue licked the tip of it. 

A hand burying into his hand edged him closer to take the tip into his mouth. Unsure of what to do, Yuuri tried to close his lips around it and began to tentatively suck.

Victor sighed, running a hand through his hair and letting it fall back against his scalp. He raised an eyebrow at the attempts of the other, stroking his cheek. "I don't think that this is for you, is it pet? This lifestyle is putting strain on you, isn't it?"

He let his thoughts wander as Yuuri's mouth was preoccupied, voicing his train of thought as he watched the other figure out what he was supposed to do. "The poor, poor Katsuki Coven. I'd heard tales of your purity, but this? I hadn't been expecting this level of aversion and ignorance. I'd say that I would let you go, but I'm not going to, that little potion of yours is making sure of that. Funnily enough, it seems to be manifesting itself more and more as an, how would you say? Not an obsession, more like...I want to keep you. I want to own you and make you belong to me, mind, body, and soul. I wonder if I could break your pretty mind, wouldn't that be something? Brainwashing you into a blank-eyed, dumb whore for my personal use and amusement."

Hearing the nonchalant cruel words from Victor's mouth, Yuuri cursed himself again for making that damn potion. 

More tears trickled down his cheeks as he focused on sucking the cock. Hopefully once he made Victor come he will be done with him for awhile. 

Part of him hoped that he went made so he wouldn't be able to think anymore, perhaps Yakov would see to put him down as well. 

His jaw started to ache with the effort of staying open but Yuuri pushed through it, telling himself that soon it will be over.

"You look like a kicked puppy right now."

Victor commented, interrupting his train of thought as he stared down at the ruddy, tear stained cheeks of his pet. His hand fell onto Yuuri's shoulder and nudged him back, lifting him back up onto his lap and kissing his cheek. "Good boy, you took your punishment very well. You should be proud of yourself, okay?"

He complimented, rubbing away the wetness. "Tell me what you learnt, sweetheart. After that we can get to ordering you some new clothes, you aren't going to be wearing my things throughout your entire stay."

Sniffling a little bit, Yuuri looked away from Victor, barely registering the mocking kiss to his cheek.

As Victor asked him what he learnt from the experience, Yuuri didn't say anything for a moment before quietly saying, "I learned that I am just your pet and nothing more."

"Well...Yes, that is a fact, but that wasn't what you were supposed to take from this."

Victor supplied exasperatedly. "You- Oh for God's sake! You were supposed to say that you should let me touch you. That was the main aim of today. I suppose that spanking you wasn't the best route to get you to let me touch you, but it was this or it was drugs and the way you looked at yurio- You should look at ME like that instead. Why do you like him more?"

Unable to come up with an suitable answer for his captor, Yuuri instead kept quiet. What was he supposed to say? 'I like him better since he didn't capture me?'

After a few moments Yuuri instead asked, "Can I go to the bathroom, sir?"

He wanted to wash the taste out of his mouth and get away from Victor even it is for only a few precious minutes.

"No you cannot. You also cannot call me Sir, you can call me Victor. Tell me why you like Yurio more." He prodded, grabbing Yuuri's chin and pulling him to face him.

Biting his lower lip, Yuuri did his best to bite back his ill worded answer that could earn him another beating. Instead Yuuri lifted his shoulders in an unspoken, "I don't know", gesture. 

"I'm sorry Victor, I don't know how to answer you."

Victor sighed, allowing Yuuri up and off of his lap. "You really don't like me, do you? I guess I can see that, kidnapping, rape, abuse. I understand why you don't like me, if you would just-" His fist tightened in his lap in frustration, "If you had just been a bit more receptive, this wouldn't have happened. This feeling, remorse? Regret? Disappointment? Whatever it is, I hate it! I never felt like this with other people. Collateral damage. Why are you any different?"

Standing aside awkwardly, Yuuri crossed his arms and hid his chest while looking away from Victor. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now, he knew there was a way to fix the feelings Victor was feeling right now.

"If you take the potion, all the feelings about me will go away." Yuuri stated quietly, unsure if Victor will finally listen to reason. Right now his life was owned by Victor and once the spell is broken, Yakov may have him killed without his captor's protection. 

Unfortunately he knew whatever the outcome, he will never see his family again.

Victor snapped his head up, mouth agape as he focused on Yuuri's blushing form. He struggled for a few moments, shutting and opening his jaw as he tried to come up with a way to explain the absolute insanity of what he had just suggested.

"So- No, let me get this straight."

He stood up, tucking himself back into his trousers to make himself at least semi-presentable. "You're trying to tell me- Genuinely, seriously, one hundred percent unabashed, that you, Yuuri Katsuki, want to stay in the Nikivorov household WITHOUT having the complete, unyielding support, protection, and affection of one of the Nikivorovs staying in the house? You want to take that risk? You'd rather suffer whatever consequences will befall you should you exclude yourself from my protection? Come on!"

A laugh bubbled up out of his chest, growing in volume until he was doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Are you dumb? My God- You have bigger balls than all of my men put together!"

Feeling a bubble of resentment in him at the sight of Victor laughing, Yuuri finally let out how he felt about the situation, "Since you have brought me here, I had a feeling that either death or madness awaited me. I would rather die than be the object of your affection before I am twisted into a rabid animal!"

Refreshed, Victor shook his head. He walked close to Yuuri, bopping him on the nose sweetly. "Pull your trousers up, sweetpea. Your face goes all red when you're angry you know, it's cute. I think that we can figure out an arrangement that suits us both, don't you?"

He stepped back, out of Yuuri's space. "Since you allowed me the pleasure of feeling the inside of you pretty mouth, I've decided that every time I get a release, you should get one too. It's only fair. We all get cranky sometimes, and I'm sure that your mood is just being soured by being cooped up in here."

He moved towards the door and opened it, gesturing for Yuuri to walk through it. "So, let's go and enjoy your release."

Frustrated beyond all belief at the flippant attitude of his captor, Yuuri turned away from Victor for a moment before letting out a rare scream. With his heart still racing and with his blood bubbling with discontent, he pulled up his pants and fastened them. Picking up the shirt from the floor, Yuuri hurried pulled it on and fastened whatever buttons remained on it.

With his teeth gritted, Yuuri left the room of horror, wondering what was next on his twisted captor's mind when he said he was going to get a release.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor pulled Yuuri out into the front garden, and down a well-worn route. They walked together- Actually, Victor dragged Yuuri -for about ten minutes before they reached a large clearing. It must have been at least four-hundred metres across, with a thin stream cutting it in half. Victor took a deep breath in and beckoned Yuuri closer. 

"I know you don't want me touching you, but unfortunately if you want that collar off you've gotta c'mere and let me touch you for more than a second."

Expecting a trick on Victor's part, Yuuri cautiously approached Victor, doing his best not to flinch as his captor played with his collar, loosening it a little. 

Feeling a surge of some of his magic back, Yuuri's body tingled like having a limb regain circulation. Dropping to the ground, Yuuri dug his hands into the grass and dirt to feel his connection again with nature. 

Coming across an old discarded apple core. Yuuri dug a hole with Victor watching and placed a seed from the core into it. Concentrating the best he could, he encouraged the seed to grow. Letting out a low hum, Yuuri felt the seed awaken and begin to sprout. 

Smiling happily, Yuuri was one with nature as the seed slowly became a tree before his captor's eyes. Climbing into the forming branches in a trance, Yuuri felt the tree cradle him like a child, flowering with the strength of his power. With his eyes closed, Yuuri held out a hand as the flowers gave way to budding fruit which grew big and ripe before dropping an apple into his hand.

Opening his eyes, Yuuri could see that he was high up, leaning against the branches, he felt safe with the tree giving him love for bringing it to life. The leaves hid him from the ground below, for a moment he can pretend that he is home in his garden. 

Suddenly realizing that he was hungry and thirsty, Yuuri bit into the sweet apple in his hand feeling refreshed. Placing his free hand on the bark, Yuuri was connected to the tree taking nourishment from the ground and drinking from the stream. As he had grown the tree, it in return gave him happiness and provided food for him. 

Victor smiled, sitting back on the plush grass that had started to die. Autumn was a lovely time, but it did make the ground awfully cold. He checked his watch and set a timer, he would tighten the collar in about 15 minutes. He didn't actually need to touch the collar to tighten or loosen it, but Yuuri didn't need to know that.

He watched as the tree flourished and bloomed, sticking out against the amber and red-leafed trees all around him. They had oak, chestnut, and acorn trees on their estate, fruit trees never survived the winter there. The time passed quickly, a small beep alerting him that the playtime was up. He whistled, calling up to the now illusive witch. "Yuuri! Come on, time's up!"

Hearing the call from below him, Yuuri instead encouraged the branches to close around him, making a cage. But just as the magic was flowing through him, it instead trickled out like a faucet turning off the tap. 

Pulling at the collar, Yuuri internally cursed as he felt it tighten on its own. Picking an apple, Yuuri tried to find Victor through the leaves so he can throw it at him.

Crouched with the apple in his hand, Yuuri finally spied his captor and took aim. But something stayed his hand, for that small motion of pettiness, it could end up with him in the room of horrors again. 

Letting out a sigh, Yuuri dropped the apple and slowly made his way down the tree trunk.

"Yuuri. Get down here right now or you're not coming back out here tomorrow."

Victor threatened, crossing his arms as he tightened the collar again. The branches trembled and his attention shot to that place, spying Yuuri's face through the leaves.

Grinning at the appearance of his pet, Victor opened his arms for a hug. "Did you enjoy yourself sweetpea? Here's how the deal works: You make me feel good, and I'll make you feel good. The better I feel, the longer you get."

Looking back at the tree, Yuuri placed a hand on its trunk and gave a quiet thanks before turning back to Victor, slowly walking into the arms to return the hug. 

So if he makes Victor happy, then he can get use of his magic, that was the deal. Hopefully he can get access to a full garden and more seeds so he can possibly brew something to help him escape. 

Victor giggled, kissing the top of Yuuri's head. "So you can be affectionate then?"

He teased, leading Yuuri back to the house happily. That might have been the best idea that he had ever had. "Would you like to bake something together? I don't know what you did as a pass-time other than magic, but I don't imagine that it was a lot, you seemed pretty invested in it. We can start an activity together maybe, or we can get to know each other first. It's up to you- Oh! Actually, we need to buy you some clothes, don't we?"

"We could make an apple pie?" Yuuri suggested quietly, still worried about the type of clothes Victor would choose for him. Looking back at the tree, Yuuri was already missing the safe hold of the branches, hopefully he can go back and maybe fortify it for the winter. 

Coming back to the house, Yakov was standing in the doorway with a letter in his hand. 

"Victor, the news just came in. The business man you were trying to negotiate that deal with has caved to all of your demands. Come lets have some of our vodka and celebrate our good fortune!"

Victor jumped, grabbing ahold of Yakov's hand and dancing the joyful man around the kitchen. He winked at Yuuri, whistling loudly and beckoning him to come closer. "I told you Yakov, it's good luck to have a witch in the house. It's not like anyone is going to deny me anything now that we have a witch in our ranks. It would be suicide for them!"

Coming close, Yuuri was swept into a hug that threatened to squeeze the breath out of him. Smiling weakly, he wondered if it was the potion's doing or the fact he was there. Either way, Victor was in a good mood so he might be able to request regular clothes. 

"Oh before I forgot, your friend Christophe is here. He is in the study waiting for you." Yakov mentioned as Victor's face lit up in a brilliant smile.

"Christophe! Oh- Yuri, you must meet him! You like vodka, right?"

Victor kissed his forehead and pulled him towards the staircase, eager to meet his friend. "I don't know if it was your potion or not, but tonight it a cause for celebration. Yakov, get out the good vodka for us! I want it to be so strong it could be used as disinfectant!"

Victor raced up the stairs, unsympathetic to Yuuri's lack of speed. He sprinted to the study, opening it with a squeal. "Christophe!"

A pleasant looking man with a moustache turned and stretched his arms out while saying, "Victor! Give me a hug you sly devil, only you would make a pet out of a witch." 

Yuuri stood aside awkwardly as the two men embraced, debating on sneaking out of the room only to be stopped by Victor. 

Victor grinned and returned the embrace, kissing christophe on either cheek. "Thank you, but he's really the sly devil. Yuuri! Come here please, Christophe wants to meet you!"

Stopping the other from a sneaky escape, Victor steered him inside to meet Christophe properly. "I ordered a good luck potion from his gorgeous little thing here, and then he gives me a love potion! It wasn't an order mix up or anything. He keeps trying to get me to take the antidote, but what can I say? He's just too good to give up."

"Only you would get a love potion, but at least he is very cute. Come here Yuuri give me a hug!" Christophe said before turning to Yuuri and opening his arms. 

Feeling a bit shy, Yuuri approached Victor's friend and let himself get pulled into a hug. Then he felt his butt getting a thorough squeeze making him squeak as Christophe laughed. 

"If all witches were as cute as you, I would get myself a pet as well." Christophe murmured into his ear before turning to Victor and saying, "Let's have that vodka and maybe your witch can show me a trick or two!"

"He doesn't do tricks Christophe, he's barely gotten oven flinching when I touch him."

Victor revealed with a sigh. "I tried so many approaches too! First I was nice, then I punished him. My Yuuri has such a strong will though, we settled on a tit-for-tat situation. I let him have playtime with his magic, if he lets me touch him." He reached for Yuuri, wanting him back from Christophe and his wandering hands. He sat down on the sofa and pressed his lips to Yuuri's temple, murmuring quietly, "The deal only applies to me. Don't worry about entertaining others."

Yuuri nodded as he sat next to Victor with the alcohol in his hands as Victor and Christophe began to talk and do toasts together. 

He did his best to sip at the alcohol, he could already feel it going to his head as Victor encouraged him to drink more. He was starting to get warm under the collar now as his skin flushed from the alcohol.

Victor tipped back glass after glass, the burn ripping through his throat a comfortable reminder that he was indeed drinking alcohol and not water. He squeezed Yuuri's shoulder and noted that his cheeks were flushed, the the vodka clearly having gone straight to them. Stealing a glance from his glass, he noted that despite it only being little more than halfway through his second glass, his darling pet was already feeling it quite heavily.

His hand ventured lower, to his hips, as his gaze returned to Christophe, joining in on the banter of old stories about themselves.

Giggling at the funny story of how Victor took a plunge into a koi pond when they were on a vacation, with Christophe showing him the picture of a long haired Victor drenched with a lily pad stuck to his shoulder. 

Then Christophe put on some music from his phone, it was one of those songs that gave you directions on how to dance, Yuuri got up from the couch and began to dance to it with the glass in his hands to the amusement of the two men. 

So wrapped up with the music, Yuuri knocked back the rest of the alcohol in his cup and haphazardly placed it down before turning in a twirl. He could not help but remember how his friend Minako taught him to twerk his behind. Getting into position, Yuuri began to twerk to the fast beat of the music in time.

Laughing to himself as the song came to the end, Yuuri stood up and laughed before stripping out of Victor's shirt with an exclamation, "It's so hot in here!" Tossing the shirt to the side somewhere, Yuuri was off in his own rose colored lens as he danced to the music which changed to a slow sensual one.

Victor turned to Christophe, motioning politely to the door. "Unfortunately I feel as though our time needs to be cut short tonight, Chris. Would you like to stay the night? Talk to Yakov for me, you'll be my guest in this house if you choose to stay."

His eyes roamed like fingertips over the curves of Yuuri's upper body. He leant back into the sofa and sipped at his drink, letting his legs fall open as he enjoyed the show.

Christophe just gave out a laugh as he gave Victor a teasing wave before leaving his phone in the office to continue to play music as the drunk witch continued to dance and was slipping out of his shoes. 

"Ciao buddy, try not to have too much fun." Christophy said as he shut the door behind him to let his friend enjoy the show in peace. 

Showing off his flexibility from dancing and skating, Yuuri drunkenly showed off bringing a leg all the way up to his shoulder in a straight now before bring it back down in a stomp for the song. The trousers, already loose on him kept inching their way down. 

When they started to impede his movements, Yuuri pushed them off with a flourish before kicking them away. Looking over at Victor, Yuuri held out a hand and slurred, "Dance with meeeee."

"You're doing so well on your own there sweetpea, you sure you want that?"

Victor drawled, taking the hand offered and yanking him into his lap. He finished off his drink in a single gulp, placing the glass back on the table. "Who's my pretty witch?"

He purred, tracing the curve of Yuuri's hip before letting him go to dance again.

Sitting on the lap, Yuuri chuckled and was still moving to the beat while sitting on Victor's lap before draping his arms around his partner's shoulders. 

"You have pretty silver hair, like starlight." Yuuri cooed as he paused in his movements to sink his hands in the soft short strands before stating, "It's really soft as well." 

"Oh? You like it?"

He asked softly, leaning into the clumsy touches. "Is my pretty witch feeling good? Do you enjoy drinking with me, sweetpea?"

Victor leant in, lips brushing Yuuri's earlobe before he spoke, "Cause I like drinking with you. You're such a good boy, touching me all on your own. Well done, you're going to get a nice long playtime tomorrow."

"Could I have a garden? I want to make some tea and grow some herbs for the kitchen." Yuuri said as he tried to think of what he wanted. 

Pouting a little, Yuuri sighed and laid down on Victor's front, pulling him in for a hug for comfort, "I want to wear kimonos again. They are so comfy. What do I have to do to get them Vicctttoooorr?"

Rubbing his cheek against Victor, Yuuri was trying hard to think through the alcohol and then he got an idea! Yurio liked it when he played with his chest, maybe Victor liked it too. 

Leaning back a little, Yuuri pulled Victor's shirt out of his pants and pulled it off. Seeing his captor's toned physique, Yuuri pouted out his lower lip and said, "It's not fair that you are so evil and good looking at the same time. You even have a six pack!" 

Curious, Yuuri placed his hands on the six pack and crooned at the feeling of them. They felt firm but a layer of soft skin on top of it. 

"I bet you can wash clothes on them." Yuuri said with a giggle as he imagined Victor laying in a wash basin allowing a housewife to scrub the clothes against his abs. 

Bringing his hands up, Yuuri began to rub at the nubs on Victor's chest gently before leaning down to press kisses up and down his captor's neck and shoulder. He was curious about how all this went, so far he just knew that kissing the neck felt nice and Yurio liked having his chest played with. So he was going to do the same thing with Victor so he can get kimonos.

"We'll see about a garden. I think someone is going to need to be very good for a long time to get a garden."

Victor said neutrality, accepting all of the touches that were lavished onto him. He sighed into the kisses, leaning his head back as his own hands stroked Yuuri's sides. "I'll buy you some kimono tomorrow dear, you're doing so well tonight. You'll have to kiss me every morning as a tax for them though, okay?"

He would need to stop his partner before he got too excited, he would never be forgiven if he took advantage of him while he was drunk. Sure, it was nice having a lap full of a rambling, blushing pet, but he also wanted said pet to not actively despise him every hour of the day for a single mistake.

"Thank you Victor!" Yuuri said at the concession of getting the kimonos. As long as he was good, he may get a garden later. It would have to be a green house garden due to the season changing to winter, but he will take what he can take.

Giving out a yawn, Yuuri laid down and snuggled his face into his captor's neck before saying, "I'm sleepy."

"Aww, you're my cute little pet is what you are."

Victor cooed, bundling Yuuri up into his arms and picking him up. He carried him into their shared room and deposited him into the bed, tucking him in lovingly. He peppered his forehead with kisses, stripping himself down and getting into bed with the lightweight of a man. He would need to remember to get something quite a bit weaker for him next time, but for now, it was the best mistake he had ever made.

After seeing Victor take his pet outside, Obatek was watching his pet in a right sour mood, being every inch of a brat sub. 

Letting out a hum as Yurio kept cussing out Victor using kid gloves on Yuuri, Obatek debated what he was in the mood for tonight. 

Hoping to alleviate his little pet's mood, Obatek decided to be generous tonight. Smiling generously at Yurio, he asked, "Sorry that your play time was disrupted, what would you like to do tonight to make up for it?"

Yurio pointed at the door, furious. "I wanted to play with HIM. First; They were late. Victor tried to borrow my things and only didn't because they wouldn't fit! I was promised this as a reward, and he was enjoying it too! It's not fair!"

He balled his hands into fists as frustration built in his chest, cresting as he pulled at the thin, smooth strands. "And what's more- He's probably going to get real clothes too! Why can't I have real clothes? I begged for them for weeks and still you said no! Why does he get to have them, I'm cold too."

He huffed and slumped himself in the corner of the sofa, away from the other. He leant his head on his hand and mumbled, bitter, "He won't even need to work for them, Victor will just do it."

Reaching over to stroke the smooth leg close to the middle of the couch, Obatek debated the subject of clothes for his pet. Yurio has been with him longer and it will just make him more bitter not to get the same privileges. Perhaps it was time to give him some actual clothes. 

"Come with me." Obatek ordered his pet, wanting to go to their bedroom to get his laptop so he can order some clothes. Well if Yurio obeys him and follows him anyway.

Yurio looked at his back wearily, following him with a few metres distance between them to allow him to run if he needed to. He wondered briefly if he had said too much, sometimes even an invitation to act up wasn't as it seemed.

They arrived at the bedroom and he lingered nervously in the doorway, hovering and ready to sprint away.

Happy that his pet followed him, Obatek opened up the laptop with his fingerprint and motioned for Yurio to come sit by him. 

Bringing up a website, Obatek said to Yurio in the doorway, "Do you want me to pick your clothes or do you want to pick them. You can wear them outside this room but I demand you in lingerie in the bedroom or special occasions. Do we have a deal?"

"I get to pick the clothes?"

Yurio questioned, enticed by the idea of being able to pick what he could wear again. He couldn't stop himself from sitting close to Otabek as he stared at the computer screen, it had been so long since he had been allowed to use anything like this.

...Why was he being allowed this luxury?

He scooted back nervously, eyeing the device, "What do you want in return? I didn't do anything special for this kind of privilege, so what are you hiding."

He started looking at the walls, searching for hooks or harnesses of any kind.

Raising a hand and patting the thigh next to him, Obatek only smiled and explained, "It wouldn't be fair if Victor's pet gets clothes and you didn't. I will let you pick 5 shirts and five pants. I am sure you can think of something to pay me back with."

Pushing the laptop over to Yurio, Obatek added, "Of course I will be monitoring you as you pick your clothes so don't get any bright ideas. Or I will have you walking naked, with your ass cheeks red from being paddled."

Yurio whimpered from the image, rubbing his eyes to block the thought from his mind. He settled, holding into the computer and shuffling a little away from Otabek, allowing for a few precious millimetres of space between them. He looked down at the site and set to work.

Most of the clothes he chose were plain. He wanted to be comfortable more than anything, it felt like forever since he had worn sweatpants. He added two pairs of sweatpants, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of leopard print leggings to the cart. He adored cats, and anything with a print on it was an essential. His shirts were simple, all of them being either black, blue, or patterned with a big cat on them.

Satisfied, he turned to Otabek, biting his tongue to stop from jumping at the proximity. "Socks and shoes? My feet get cold."

With a smirk on his face, Obatek took the laptop and with the screen away from his pet chose a pair of kitten slippers that looked like what a cat lady in her forties would wear. 

Showing Yurio what he ordered, Obatek chuckled at the affronted look and said, "We will see about shoes and such when I don't have to worry about you trying to run off. I hope to be able to take you to the club with me when I can trust you more."

"Good luck with that, I don't belong to you. I came here to have a conversation with Victor, which I have had, so it's time for me to leave now."

Yurio repeated for the umpteenth time. He leant back into the pillows, used to the feeling of acres of skin on display. He peeked at Otabek and sighed, reaching a hand between his legs to cover himself and forcing his voice to tremble as he teased, "Oh, sorry Master, you wanted me to say something more like, 'Master! I would love to go to the club with you. It would be so fun!'"

"Careful, you may lose those clothes after I have just made such a generous gesture." Obatek warned as his mouse hovered over the cancel order button.

"No! Don't!"

Yurio cried desperately as he reached out for Otabek's wrist. "Not fair!"

"Of all people, I thought you would have understood that life wasn't fair. If you want those clothes now, get on your knees between my legs and show me a bit of gratitude." Obatek demanded as he pulled his wrist from Yurio's grip.

Why must Yurio make everything so difficult, he was going to get him the clothes and then his spiteful pet disrespected him.

Yurio looked up in despair, a wide pout taking up his lips as he sat back on his ankles. He debated it, looking at the floor in contempt. He didn't move.

His legs opened, hands coming down to brace themselves between his thighs as he leant forwards just a little, pushing his chest up. "I was already good for that reward though..."

His voice was quieter now, lost the edge of sarcasm as he crawled forwards and rested his head on Otabek's thigh, his hips still raised high in the air. "Yuuri didn't have to go through what I've gone through, and he already tried running."

"Hmm, I don't know, perhaps my feelings were hurt that you would throw back my dream of having you dance in my club back at my face. Don't you think you should make up for your hurtful words." Obatek stated slowly, not willing to just give into Yurio's fake apologetic demeanor.

"I doubt that is your dream."

Yurio climbed into his lap, pushing the laptop out of the way. He tried to deflect the hands that landed on his hips to keep him still, the presence of them making him nervous at the thought of being unable to leave his lap. Like a fucking dog.

"No, I think that your dream is much closer to having a cute, needy little sex slave that's obsessed with you and you alone. 100% dedication. I could have been anyone, I was just unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Forgive me for being a little upset at the idea of my life being stolen from me."

He reached forwards, past Otabek and towards the laptop. Their chests pressed flush together and Yurio sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation on his nipples, tender and sensitive from earlier stimulation.

He speed-clicked through to the checkout, stopped only by the security code that needed to be inputted from the back of Otabek's card.

Pulling the laptop away, Obatek instead closed it even though Yurio whined. Instead getting up and opening the playroom, he paused before smiling before saying off handedly, "Perhaps that's true, too bad I don't know a witch who can craft a love spell for me. Oh wait I do." 

Turning to face his pale pet, Obatek went to pick up his phone and typed a message to Victor, asking for his witch's services. 

"So my darling, what would you do to get me to change my mind?"

Yurio's face drained of colour. He stared at Otabek in horror, slowly moving to walk into the playroom. He got onto his knees on the floor in front of the bed, turning to look up at Otabek. He waited, a question bubbling up out of his chest before he could help it.

"Is that your new threat now? Every time that I want to run away you're gonna get me a love potion?"

"A love potion would solve all my issues with you. I could take you to restaurants and social gatherings without having to worry about you running off or throwing a fit. I can sleep without the worry of you trying to kill me in my sleep (again). Tell me why I shouldn't use a love potion on you?" Obatek stated, fed up with Yurio's behavior. He has tried being nice, harsh punishments and everything else. Perhaps it was time to extinguish that rebellious spirit which resisted him at every step of the way.

"So you want me to be like Victor, then? Jealous and possessive and..."

He sighed, holding his head in his hands. He sat up straight, climbing onto the bed to sit. He smiled at Otabek, patting the cover beside him. "Can my reason be that my feelings would be fake? I won't beg you not to make it, but can I have one more chance? I don't really wanna lose my mind over you, I promise I'll be nice, if you promise that you won't whip me."

Yuuri propositioned. He had tried to break Otabek's will, and that wasn't working, so maybe being nice, however humiliating it may be, would work? Even just a little more freedom?

Taking a deep breath, Obatek looked at Yurio patting the bed next to him. He was so beautiful, but such a pain at times. Perhaps he is not ready to lose that spirit just yet. 

"No more whippings unless you do something really bad like trying to run away. Now be a good boy and show me how nice you can be." Obatek said as he reached down to open his pants. Yes let's see if Yurio can earn those clothes back and perhaps have the added pleasure of making it hard for him to walk tomorrow. 

 

Yurio obediently opened his mouth, sitting up on the bed and crawling over to where Otabek stood in front of it. He took his shaft in hand, shooing away Otabek's own. He began to pump, slowly to begin. He pressed his soft lips to the tip and whimpered, making a show of letting his eyelids flutter closed. His mouth enveloped the head, sucking on it gently as he waited for it to harden completely under his attention.

It didn't take long before he was palming, stroking the sensitive skin of his sac attentively. His head bobbed as he worked to take more and more down his throat. His cheeks were hollowed and tight around his heavy cock, tongue laving affection onto his engorged veins. He pulled himself back, off with a wet, obscene pop.

"Aren't you going to pull my hair? It makes you happy, right Master?"

"Hmm, I do love to pull your hair, but I know you hate having your hair messed up. So I thought I would let you set the pace tonight." Obatek instead answered as he let his lover in his own way set the pace. There was plenty of time tonight for him to take control, especially when he was sinking into that tight heat of Yurio's delectable behind.

Yurio grabbed at Otabek's hand, placing it on his head happily, "I want this now, because Master wants this."

He parroted the phrase that Otabek had said to him a few times before, when he first came. Licking a long, thick stripe up the cock in front of him, Yurio made a show of kissing back up to the tip, lapping away at the slit and sucking out the precum sweetly.

His eyes cast upwards throughout his ministrations, staring directly at his Master. Pulling the head into his mouth, he bobbed. His mouth slid up and down, coating the sides with his saliva as his eyes went glassy and distant from concentration to keep his teeth away. He gagged as the end caressed his throat, unable to relax enough to take him deeper.  
"Oh you are being a very good boy tonight. Mmm yes, take it all in, as much as you can." Obatek crooned as Yurio worshiped his cock with his hot mouth and plush lips. 

Pausing for a moment, Obatek pushed Yurio off his cock. "Wait a moment my dear. Let me buy those pretty clothes for you then before I forget. While I do that, I want you to prepare yourself for my cock. There's a good boy."

Going to his laptop, Obatek could hear Yurio moving around in their playroom as he reopened the laptop and entered in the information of his credit card to order the clothes. 

Rolling to pop the bones in his neck, Obatek took a moment to shed his clothes before going back into the bedroom to see Yurio actually doing what he was supposed to. 

It was always a good show to see his pet preparing himself for him, maybe he can hold off on the potion for awhile. Unfortunately his pet had a very short fuse and his mouth would get the best of him from time to time.   
Yurio pulled off his lacy knickers, spreading lube across his fingers before reaching back to start stretching. He whined, hips shuffling in discomfort as he pushed the first one in. He could hear Otabek behind him, re-entering the room and cast his gaze over his shoulder. His voice was nervous and pleading as he held up the lube.

"Master...Master do it? I can't reach very well."

Loving the trembling sound of his pet's voice, Obatek played along while cooing, "You are so sweet when you submit."

Taking the lube in his hand, Obatek slicked up his fingers as Yurio delightfully spread his cheeks for him. Taking his sweet time, Obatek slid in his first finger, humming at the hot, tight heat that welcomed his digit. 

As he slowly stretched out his pet, Obatek would periodically press kisses to the pale back before teasingly biting at the perfect rear of his lover. 

Hearing his pet plead so prettily for him to get on with it, Obatek took his fingers back and slicked up his ready cock, eager to make his lover shake and moan. 

Yurio whined, toes curling at the playful bite as he grabbed at the sheets. Sweat beaded at the small of his back, blood running hot and thick as he rocked against the digits inside of him. His chest hung low, kissing the sheets and curving up to meet his hips. His dick was flushed and weeping, precum leaking out from his slit.

He bit down onto the quilt as he was entered, the wide head splitting him open. His thighs shook as he forced himself to stay still, a low, sweet burn following Otabek's movement. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, waiting for it to subside.

Giving out a low growl as he sunk into that hot and velvety channel, Obatek held Yurio still until he was in to the very root. Not wanting to wait anymore, Obatek began a series of slow shallow thrust to just tease at the edge of Yurio's sweet spot, wanting to hear his lover beg.

"M-Master..."

Yurio drawled, his hips shifting and pushing and moving as Otabek moved behind him. He shot a glance over his shoulder, biting down on the sharp remark that clung to his tongue. He pouted, pushing himself up onto his arms and rocked his body back, fucking himself onto Otabek's cock. The veins pressed lovingly against sensitive walls, pushing soft noises out of him that stuck to the air between them. 

Seeing that his lover was starting to get impatient with his shallow motions, so it's time to bring it up a notch   
"Is my little pet wanting it rougher? Ok then, hold on and don't cum until I tell you to." Obatek warned until he was jabbing his cock right into Yurio's pleasure bottom, relishing the screams of pleasure from his darling's throat.

Yurio's elbows buckled as he was thrust into, an undignified yelp leaving his lips as he went down. His dick dripped, hands reaching back to grab at nothing in particular as pleasure rocketed through his system. Otabek abused the little bundle of nerves, making him see stars as sparks grew into a burning flame in his thighs, pooling around his cock. 

"Master..."

He slurred, whining as he was forced to keep a handle on the sensations lighting his skin on fire. "Master not fair!"

He cried as he was ground against, clenching around the man inside of him needily.

"Life isn't fair." Obatek grunted out as he took his pleasure from his pet's little cries. 

Reaching down, he pulled Yurio's arms to force him to take more of his cock and to control more of his movements. 

Leaning down to suck messy kisses into Yurio's pale neck, he made sure to leave a good sized hickey to show Yuuri that Yurio had a possessive owner. 

"Who do you belong to?" Obatek all but snarled into the pale ear as he fucked Yurio as hard as his hips would move.

Yurio whined, squirming against the hold of the taller man. "Master!" He cried, cheeks ruddy and pink with need. "I belong to Master!"

He wasn't lying, technically. The small act of defiance sent sparks flying through his abdomen, even as his member bobbed and bounced in front of him.

"Good boy! That's right my pet, you belong to me. Now come for me Yurio." Obatek crooned as he teasingly bit at the earlobe as he tried to fuck an orgasm out of Yurio without him being able to stroke himself by the hold on his arms.

"Belong to Master..."

Yurio repeated dreamily, gaze absent as he stared out in front of him. He slipped, mind sinking low into his own headspace as he allowed himself to drool, panting hard as pleasure thrummed through his body. Sweat coated his skin in a fine layer as he was drilled into, the little bundle of nerves rubbed raw and tingling, sending shocks straight to his prick. He whimpered, eyes screwing shut as he reached his peak, pulling at the sheets with a white knuckled grip before he seized up, every muscle tensing and clamping down, wound up tight and tense before releasing. He spurted down onto the sheets, crisp white ribbons painting them with a creamy sheen.

Liquid heat forced itself deep into his core as he fell against the bed, and he noted with belated discomfort that Otabek had just come inside of him. Dull throbbing emanated from his neck and he rolled to the side, looking up weakly at the man who owned him. He reached down, grimacing at the mess on his skin.

"Don't like it when you do it inside..."

Obatek only chuckled at his disgruntled pet as he finished fucking his lover, looking with a pride of a conqueror at his spoils of war. 

Reaching forward to brush the pale gold strands from Yurio's face, Obatek instead crooned, "I will draw you a nice bath to relax in. Will that appease you?"  
Getting a hum in return, Obatek slowly pulled out which drew a low moan from his pet's throat. Still filled with the happy, sated feeling, Obatek leaned over to press a kiss to his lover's lips, keeping it chaste. 

Getting off the bed, Obatek went over to the adjourning bathroom to start the bath. He knew Yurio didn't like him coming in him but as long he can get a bath to get cleaned afterward, his pet won't get too surly. 

Picking a lavender scented bomb, Obatek started filling up the bathtub before throwing it in and seeing it fizz. Luckily their bathroom had a separate standing shower from the bathtub with an never ending amount of hot water. As the bath filled, he took a quick shower to clean himself off, the water washing away the sweat and body fluids. 

After his shower was finished, he turned off the water and dried himself off and tied the towel around his waist. 

Seeing that the bath water was high enough, Obatek went into the bedroom to fetch his pet.   
"The bath is ready, shall I carry you?"

Yurio looked over his shoulder, biting back a sarcastic remark as he nodded, allowing himself to be picked up and carried over to the blessedly warm bath. "Will you please wear a condom next time? I hate the feeling of this."

He complained as he settled into the water, the ache which had already began to sink into his muscles soothed away by the sweet scented heat. Otabek sat on the edge of the tub as he ran his fingertips through murky purple water, going as far as to dunk his head underneath it to soak himself completely. When he resurfaced he did so with a playful tilt to his lips, just a hint of what he used to unleash. He wanted to test how far he could go, how much he could get away with.

"We shall see, but I love marking you from the inside with my cum. It makes me feel like I am branding you inside with my essence." Obatek teased, having no intention to ever wear a condom. It limits sensations and he wants to feel all of his pet, inside and out. 

But he will let Yurio think that he will consider the idea at least. 

The next day, Yuuri gave out a low moan at a low throbbing headache in his head. Slowly opening his eyes, he could see that he was wrapped around Victor like he was a creeping jenny seeking sunlight. 

Blushing a little, Yuuri started to pull his heavy feeling limbs back from Victor only for his captor to roll over on him with a very persistent morning wood pressing into his abdomen.

Victor groaned, hips rolling forwards slowly as he pressed a long, chaste kiss into Yuuri's neck. "Morning..." He drawled, eyes opening lazily to stare at the other, a dopey, sleep-ridden grin stretching over his lips. "Last night was fun, right?"

He purred, sitting up and straddling Yuuri playfully, cupping his face as he waited for a response.

As his face was cupped, Yuuri was blindsided from the rush of memories of dancing without clothes, cuddling up to his captor, and pressing kisses to his neck. Immediately his face blushed a dark red and Yuuri pulled over a pillow to hide his face. 

"I'm so sorry! I get drunk easy!" Yuuri babbled out as his words were muffled by the pillow, wanting to crawl into a hole and hiding until his family finds a way for him to come home.

"I hadn't noticed."

Victor responded dryly, getting off of the mortified man beneath him. He stretched, yawning before he pulled the pillow away from him and threw it into the corner. "Don't hide sweetpea, it wasn't that bad. at least today you get a nice, long day out in the garden. Won't that be fun? Up an atem then darling, we have things to do."

Giving his captor a sort of relieved expression at the mention of being out in the garden for a long time, Yuuri with his cheekbones still lit up in a blush got up from the bed. But his blush came back with a vengeance when he saw that he didn't have clothes on. Yelping and covering himself, he heard Victor laugh at him before throwing clothes on the bed for him.

"You're so nervous Yuuri, you don't need to be. Come, let's go downstairs for some breakfast. After that I'll grab some paperwork and we can spend the day outside. We could have a picnic, if you felt like growing anymore fruit trees we could bake some pies later too. Does that sound fun, darling?"

Victor suggested, dangling a reward in front of his pet's nose. He would learn to tolerate his affections, all in due course.

"Do you have a preference on the type of fruit tree or bush then?" Yuuri asked, his inner people pleaser wanting to get his captor's opinion. He loved all fruits so he was willing to grow whatever he was asked to. Hopefully if he was showing that he would be nice to his captor, then there won't be another visit to the room of horrors. 

Victor thought for a moment before responding, pulling on a pair of comfortable blue trousers as he did so. "An apple tree. It's supposed to rain today so we're going to need to go to the gazebo for you to have your fun so I don't need to get wet. That means that you can either build me a shelter from plants, vines and buses and the such, or you can abandon your previous tree for a new location. Which would you like to do?"

Debating on which he would rather do, Yuuri bit his lip before saying, "If we go to where my apple tree is, I will just need some seeds to be able to make a shelter of plants. Do you have a gardener who could provide me with that?" 

Yuuri wanted to give the tree deeper roots and help fortify it for the harsh winter coming up. He had to take the chance to do it since he didn't know when he would be able to go outside again. As for building the shelter, that was an easy task to do, he can remember as a kid growing his own forts and shelters from the plentiful seeds they always kept on hand. 

Pulling the clothes on as he waited for an answer, he also promised himself not to drink again around Victor. He didn't want to physically throw himself at his captor.

"I'll see what I can find. What sort of seeds are you angling for?"

Victor left his chest bare, remembering how Yuuri had spilled his guts about how he liked the look of his muscles. He lead the other downstairs and gestured to the cupboards, opening the fridge and taking out the butter. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about some grilled fish with some pickled vegetables. I could also go for some miso soup as well." Yuuri replied as he looked away from his captor's sinfully perfect chest. 

The last thing he needed was to stare and prompt more touch from his captor. It was hard enough to try to stop the strange feelings that comes up from them. He didn't know if they were good or bad yet, it is just unusual and not what he was used to.

Victor raised an eyebrow at the request but let it slide. He had heard that different people ate large meals at breakfast rather than in the evening. He gathered the ingredients and motioned for Yuuri to come and join him. "Come on dear, you prepare the vegetables and I’ll do the fish. Sound alright?"

He had never wished for an apron that said 'kiss the cook' more than he did in that moment. The soft sound of footfalls made his turn to the door, the sight of Yurio wrapped up in a fluffy robe and Otabek sporting a cat who got the cream grin making him roll his eyes. He got out a knife and chopping board and was about to begin on prepping the fish when a dark purple spot on Yurio's neck caught his attention. Where the soft material had slipped it exposed a long expanse of skin, marked up and down with bites and hickeys. He looked back at Yuuri jealousy, digging the tip of the knife into the chopping board as he watched how the possessive marks moved over the skin.

Noticing Yurio and his owner coming into the kitchen, stopping when he noticed the marks on the other pet's neck. Unable to help himself, Yuuri stopped what he was doing to ask, "Do those hurt?"

Yurio shrugged, making no attempt to really answer the question. Instead, he took Yuuri's hand in his and nuzzled into his side, leaning his head into the crook of his neck. "Being nice all the time is hard, can I join you and Victor when you go outside? I can't bear another hour in this goddamn house."

Instinctively Yuuri snuggled back, reminded of when his sister would do the same thing when she was younger when she wanted something. Turning to face Victor, he asked, "Could Yurio join us outside?"

He really hoped for a moment to get his fellow prisoner the means to set the both of them free if he can. 

Victor faltered and glanced at Otabek, exchanging a look as he pouted at the thought of his special alone time being taken away. He sighed, placing the knife down on the countertop before he replied, "It's your time to relax my darling, I don't mind if you have a little fun with Yurio, as long as he has been a good boy as well."

His face lit up with a smile and he tapped his cheek, "You gotta pay a kiss-tax so I don't get jealous though."

Relieved at the offer, Yuuri immediately went over to his captor and immediately pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as ordered. If only asking for stuff was this easy.

"That's a good pet."

Pulling Yuuri back into his side he looked over at Otabek, a firm hand keeping Yuuri in place as he squirmed. "Would you like to join us? I think Yuuri wants to put on a show for us with his magic, maybe he can even teach Yurio a few tricks. How does that sound, kitten? Does Yurio have any magic in him?"

Biting his lip, Yuuri looked away why saying, "I don't think so. Shall we go out then?"

He didn't want to say yes and have his plan fall through, hopefully Victor will believe his lie and not press for further information. 

"You don't think so? Have another look at him, sweetpea. You wouldn't want to be caught lying to me, would you?"

He bent, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear and purring, hand rubbing the slight curve of his hip. "Unless you'd prefer to teach me magic? I'm sure there's some blue blood in me."

Knowing that he was caught in a lie, Yuuri's face colored red and he mumbled, "There may be a trace of faerie magic in his veins. Yours? I don't know where the magic streams from." 

Feeling worried at teaching someone like Victor magic, Yuuri could not help but worry that it was dark magic that would only twist his captor more than anything else. 

His coven worked with nature and making potions, at least with faerie magic could be focused on either fire or nature so he could work with it. 

"Are you sure about that, sweetie? I think that if you focused a little harder you could quite easily tell me what kind of blood I have, hmm?"

He didn't back away from Yuuri's neck, kissing down the lazy slope to suck at the hollow where it met his collarbone. "You can teach Yurio anyway, right? Show him how to make a flower bloom?"

He hummed into the skin, enjoying their proximity.

"I honestly don't know what type of magic you have in your line, you will have to ask someone in this area about any magical lines here. For all I know, you may just have an extinct coven line in your blood." Yuuri said as he did his best not to squirm away from the kisses to his neck making his skin tingle. 

"Aww."

Victor pouted and stood up, holding tightly onto the fidgeting man in his arms. He directed his attention to Otabek, motioning for him to come forwards. "If you're coming out you gotta pack your own lunch."

Obatek nodded as he motioned for his little pet to take a seat, normally they would use a chef who was stationed here but he called in sick with a nasty flu. 

But he can make some sandwiches, he cannot trust Yurio to do it without trying to lace the food with something poisonous. 

"I will need a collar for Yurio if your pet does awaken magic within him. I don't want him to turn me into a frog." Obatek mentioned as he started to make sandwiches.

"Are you saying that I haven't trained him well enough to not do that?"

Victor responded tartly, letting Yuuri go and sit with Yurio as he went back to preparing breakfast. "I'm sure that Yuuri wouldn't teach him how to do that anyway, all he's going to learn are a few pretty tricks to show us. It'll be awfully fun, don't you think?"

Nodding at Victor versus answering, Obatek continued to work on their sandwiches. Still he couldn't help smirking at the image of Yurio with see through gossamer wings with a wand, flying flower to flower daintily. 

Sitting next to Yurio with their masters busy, Yuuri looked over at the other pet while whispering, "I'm sorry Yurio, I was hoping to awaken your magic and hopefully we could have escaped together."

Yurio made a face at the other, leaning his head into his neck and speaking quietly, eyeing up their masters, "The problem? You're awakening my magic now, right? So we just skadoodle right out of here on a tree or with wings, right?"

"If it would be so simple, but we will need to get you used to your powers. I can only do so much to train you. I have to make sure the power doesn't corrupt you, so we have to do this slowly. I was born into this. You could burn from the inside out." Yuuri warned his fellow prisoner, following Yurio's example to whisper into his ear.

There were laws about magic he would have to tell him. Maybe when they have escaped, then perhaps they can help Yurio further.

"Is that not better than being here with these two lunatics?"

Yurio responded, only half joking as he swung his legs over, into Yuuri's lap. "I am excited to learn, please teach me how to make my skin give off electricity so I can shock Otabek."

He let his voice get a little louder on the last sentence, a crude smile greeting Otabek's face as he turned around at hearing his name.

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, it really depended on what Yurio's magic lay depending on the elemental configurement. But if he had to guess, then perhaps fire would be his due to him being defiant despite his capture. 

"I will see what I can do, but I promise you I will teach you what I can. Just please promise me that you won't use your magic for evil, it will drive you mad." Yuuri promised as he held out his hand which was shook by Yurio.

As Victor finished making breakfast, Yuuri ate quickly, eager to start teaching Yurio in the basics while he can. Without his family spell book, he won't be able to teach more than simple charms and such, but he will do the best he can. 

Looking over at Victor, Yuuri asked, "If you really want me to teach Yurio the ways of magic, I will need to get in touch with my family to access more advanced spells."

"No sweetie. You can teach him the basics first, right? After that, then we'll talk about a spell book. Wouldn't want anyone getting out of our land boundaries, would we?"

Victor pinched Yuuri's cheek teasingly, taking his plate to the sink for the maid to clean up later. He got out bread, butter and fillings to make sandwiches for them, cutting up fresh fruit and some sweet gummy candies to munch on throughout the day. "Come with me honey, I need to get dressed and grab my paperwork, okay?"

Obediently Yuuri followed his captor out of the room, partially grateful that Victor was going to put on a shirt. It was distracting as it is when he showed off his physique, it made him feel weird. 

Going upstairs, Yuuri caught sight of Yakov giving him the stink eye out of a room they passed by. Honestly he couldn't blame him, the entire witch community was probably up in arms and threatening him and his whole family by now.

Looking away from Yakov, Yuuri could not help the heavy feeling in his heart, what he wouldn't give to be able to talk to his parents, just to let them know that he is ok. Pressing his lips together while deep in thought, he didn't notice Victor stopping until he ran into him. 

Immediately backing up, Yuuri immediately apologized for his inattention to his surroundings, but Victor only chuckled and waved it off.

"You’re a silly boy."

Victor cooed, tapping Yuuri on the nose sweetly before grabbing his things and packing them into a bag, he had work to do while Yuuri was teaching. He changed into a warm pair of boots, jeans and a thick jacket, offering the same to Yuuri. He didn't want to get cold, sure, the weather was sunny and warm now, but in autumn who could tell?

Happy with the picnic basket and his work bag, he ushered his pet down the stairs and out the door, soothing him as he worried about were Yurio was. "Don't think about it honey, he'll be with us eventually."

Yuuri gave his captor a questioning glance but let himself drop the unspoken question of Yurio's whereabouts. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri tried to remember how his father taught him about magic but it has been awhile. If only if he could talk with his family for some pointers, or to at least let them know that he was ok. 

Pressing his lips together, Yuuri turned to his captor to ask, "When will I be able to talk to my family again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Victor looked down at Yuuri in surprise, continuing to walk towards their special little clearing. "It depends if we have business with them. They wouldn’t dare come onto the grounds, even with an invite, so it would have to be a separate location, and for now you aren’t allowed off site. We'll see what happens."

He spoke noncommittally, shrugging off the question. "You shouldn't be thinking about them. Think about me instead."

Disappointed, Yuuri turned his gaze back to the ground as he walked as the phrase circled through his head. 

'Think about Victor? Does he really expect me to think about someone who kidnapped me from my family and home favorably? Surely he isn't that in denial that they are going to become a happy couple?' Yuuri thought with a frown as he quietly walked to their clearing where his apple tree stood with its load of ripe apples in the branches and on the ground.

Meanwhile, Obatek was fighting back a smile as Yurio was putting on his clothes and looking like a kid dressing up in their parent's clothing. "Are you ready pet?"

Yurio hugged the clothes to his chest, rolling up the sleeves so he had use of his hands once again. The textile felt odd against his skin, accustomed to being in little more than lace for months on end. "I'm ready, yes."

He replied, his boots laced up tightly so they wouldn't fall off his feet. "When will my clothes be here? Yours are way too big."

He was mindful to keep his tone neutral and not whining, overly aware of how easily that reward could be taken from him again. He walked in front of Otabek at being motioned to, plodding down the stairs and lavishing in the way the material felt against his legs.

"Patience my dear, they should be in by the end of the week. But when you are in the bedroom, I expect you to be in uniform I want you in." Obatek warned his young pet as they made their way down the stairs to where his friend/boss was located. 

It was a worry about someone like Yurio getting power to possibly use offensively against him. But Victor wanted him to have a magical pet as well, so hopefully that collar he sent for will be in by the end of the month. It wasn't easy to find a coven willing to make that item, especially with their community up in arms about Yuuri's capture. 

Honestly he was waiting for the revisit of the seven plagues to be cast upon them in curses.

"That's good."

Yurio responded mildly, turning the corner to the end of the long staircase. It wouldn't be wise for him to be snarky, or run towards the door. It would just mean he didn't get playtime, and if there was one thing he was getting today, it was playtime.

An idea sparked in his head and he tried the door handle for the outside forest. Locked. He wouldn't have been able to get out even if he had run. Fiddling with the hem of his jumper, Yurio bit his lip and looked up demurely through his lashes at Otabek, reaching out daintily to touch his own chest. "Can I keep wearing these clothes, please Master? They're so warm and comfy."

"Well... I suppose until the clothes come in. But that will mean some time for you on your knees later. And I want kisses whenever I point to my lips. Do we have a deal?" Obatek bargained with his lover, he wanted to make Victor a little jealous with displays of kissing.

Yurio pouted, scrunching up the material against Otabek's chest. "Aww, do I have to be on my knees? Can't we cuddle instead?"

It was a weak argument, but it was worth a try. "I'll get on my knees if you use a condom. Maybe chocolate flavoured?"

"Hmm I suppose we can do that. Now let's go outside and remember, I want a lot of affection out there. I want Victor to stop pining and actually break in his pet." Obatek ordered his pet who gave out a snicker. 

Unlocking the door, Obatek allowed his pet to head out first and shut the door behind him. Going out to the clearing Victor told him about earlier, he raised an eyebrow at the apple tree that seemed to have sprouted overnight. And at the trunk, Victor's pet was petting the trunk and leaning against it as Victor looks on with a jealous look in his eyes.

Rolling his eyes at the display, Obatek walked up to Yurio and spun him around for a dipping kiss in front of Victor.

Victor frowned, looking from Otabek to Yuuri, and back again. He ached to call Yuuri back over, to kiss him in front of that stupid tree and show him that he loved him, but he restrained. Yuuri had earnt this.

He set himself up to do some work, but his mind wandered. He wanted to know what it felt like to have a lover who didn't pull away from his touch. He wanted to know what Yuuri would look like on his knees. He wanted to know what Yuuri sounded like when he came. 

Biting down hard onto his tongue he focused on the document at hand. That would come later.

Humming happily against the tree, Yuuri with his collar loosened was able to feel the love of the tree flow to him. Maybe he can plant another apple tree to give it company, with his power he could start a orchard. 

A tap on his shoulder caught his attention making him turn around to see a flushed Yurio with a flushed look on his face. 

"Sorry, I was just strengthening the tree, let's start with your lesson then. Come sit with me and I am going to put my hands on you and draw out your power. You might get a feeling of ecstasy, this will past but you will feel quite drunk for a bit." 

Yurio sat down, eyeing Otabek suspiciously before turning his attention to Yuuri, hesitant to give over his hands. "How will my impulse control be?"

He asked tentatively. He didn't want to be completely vulnerable to the other, he was a previous member of one of the last remaining covens after all. He would be suicidal to just let himself be controlled like that.

"Well it is hard to say, it varies person to person. I can keep watch over you to keep you from taking your clothes off and jumping into the creek. Or I can put you to sleep for it? Which would you prefer?" Yuuri offered, wanting to put his protégé at ease. 

"Not. Asleep."

Yurio stated firmly, feeling twitchy at the stare that rested on his back from Otabek. "I'll just deal with it, but if I say something stupid explain to Otabek that I have no impulse control."

He held out his hands and waited, anxiety building with every passing second.

Yuuri frowned at the thought of telling his student's owner that Yurio would be out of his mind. But taking a deep breath, Yuuri tentatively held his hands out to hold Yurio's. 

"Ok, now take a deep breath and relax while I awaken the magic within you." Yuuri said soothingly as the magic within him trickled into Yurio's body. 

Humming out a lullaby, Yuuri focused on Yurio as Obatek sat with Victor.

"I didn't know they were going to be touching."

Victor gritted out, staring blankly at the document in front of him. His nails bit into the makeshift desk and he had to suppress a growl in his throat at the sight in front of him. Yuuri never touched him like that! Why was he never touched like that? He was the one who loosened the collar. He was the one who fed him. He was the one who gave him shelter. He should be the one getting kisses and holding hands!

"Hmm, you really need to put your pet in line. Maybe a month of crawling around on his hands and feet and eating out of a dog bowl will sweeten his attitude. Or maybe a good spanking will fix his attitude about touching you." Obatek offered with his own brand of advice as he also watched his pet start getting a goofy smile on his face. 

"I couldn't do that to him, he would go insane..."

Despite his words, Victor let the idea settle in his head. A few days of it wouldn't hurt, right? "How did Yurio cope when you did that to him? He doesn't seem to mind your touches so much anymore, I must offer congratulations to you. I was always a man to get a pre-trained pet but, well, I just couldn't do that to my precious Yuuri. I want to bundle him up in cotton and coddle him for the rest of his life."

Finally pulling his distant eyes away from the document, he watched the concentrated expression on Yuuri's face, pouting as he thought of his reaction when drunk.

"If he drinks he's very agreeable. He thinks that I'm attractive, I can't see why he won't simply let me love him. He knows I love him, he knows that we're meant to be. Why can't he just...just love me..."

Letting out a slow smile, Obatek shook his head with a sigh before saying happily, "There are ways to gain his affections, whether he likes it or not. Come closer and I will tell you my idea." 

Intrigued, Victor couldn't help but lean into Otabek, listening to what he had to say.

Concentrating, Yuuri smiled as he was able to get ahold of the magic and made it bloom. 'Aha, his intuition was right, Yurio was a fire type.' Yuuri thought as he let go of Yurio's hands. 

Looking over at his captor, he could see Victor listening to Obatek with a evil smile on his lips making his hackles rise at the feeling of an ill wind blowing his way. 

Looking back at Yurio, he was laying on the ground eating an apple with a happy smile on his face. Getting up, he went over to Obatek and said, "Yurio is going to be feeling really happy for awhile. It will be like he is drunk for awhile."

Yurio happily bit into the sweet, crisp flesh of the apple as Otabek walked over to him. He didn't hear the words that came out of his mouth, it was like he was submerged underwater, but what he did know, in his dim, slow state was that he was not going to be alone with that man.

He stood up, holding the apple to his head protectively as he stepped back, movements clumsy and stumbling away from the other. He looked around frantically, falling over something onto his bottom and whining about the ache there.

Victor looked up at his pet, smiling happily at him and patting the area beside him. "Sit?"

Looking over at Yurio running away from Obatek, Yuuri without even think crouched down and grabbed a vine and started to pour his power into it. 

The vines shot across the ground and quickly grew a wall between Obatek and Yurio, so concentrating on keeping Yurio from hurting himself that he didn't notice Victor saying something behind him. 

Looking over at Yurio running away from Obatek, Yuuri without even think crouched down and grabbed a vine and started to pour his power into it. 

The vines shot across the ground and quickly grew a wall between Obatek and Yurio, so concentrating on keeping Yurio from hurting himself that he didn't notice Victor saying something behind him. 

Yurio watched in awe as the wall built, sticking out his tongue playfully at it before he sat down, leaning against it happily. 

Victor frowned, placing a hand on Yuuri's wrist and shaking his head. "You mustn't interfere with them, Yuuri. Take that wall down please. Its Otabek's right to do as he pleases right now."

"But Yurio is vulnerable and needs time to adjust. Please let him finish out his high in peace." Yuuri begged despite Obatek's glare in his direction.

"Yuuri, Otabek is Yurio's owner. If you don't take that wall down then he is going to demand an equal punishment. Are you prepared to let Otabek punish you?"

Victor asked calmly, praying that it wouldn't come to that. He would never choose to let otabek do such a thing, but if he had to, he had to.

Biting his lip Yuuri looked at Victor before reluctantly lowering the wall, listening to Yurio squawk as Obatek grabbed him.

"Good boy."

Victor complimented, tugging Yuuri down into his lap. "Now come here and give me a hug. I've been feeling all lonely with you over there. Maybe later I can give you a nice reward for all your hard work. Would you like me to give you a reward, sweetpea?"

Unsettled with his sudden plomp into Victor's lap, Yuuri tried to sit up straight as he saw Obatek pick up Yurio and tossed him over his shoulder. 

He didn't really hear what his captor has said to him. Turning to face Victor and asked, "I'm sorry, what did you say? Also will Yurio be ok?"

Victor smiled stiffly as Yuuri admitted he had not been listening, but let it go at how nicely he sat in his lap. "Yurio will be fine, I think Otabek just wants to have some fun with him. Yurio doesn't drink, ever, so having a loose, relaxed version of him to play with is going to make Otabek very happy."

Victor walked his fingertips up Yuuri's chest, grinning, "It's nothing compared to how you are drunk though honey. You're so honest, you know? You said you think I'm handsome," He bit his lip, flushing at the memory, "And you let me touch you so easily too."

Blushing at the memory, Yuuri bit his lip and ducked his head in embarrassment. In a quiet voice, Yuuri admitted to his shame, "You are handsome, you will make someone very happy."

Victor took his chin in a thumb and forefinger, tilting him up and looking into his chocolatey eyes lovingly. "I can't make you happy, then? I really wanna make you happy, Yuuri. Are you gonna let me?"

"If I promise to try to be happy, will you let me talk to my family?"Yuuri tried to bargain with his captor. He wanted to hear their voices and know they are ok.

"No deal. It will only encourage them, and we wouldn't want an all-out war, would we? No. I think that you will need to wait for that privilege my love."

Victor cooed, kissing his forehead affectionately. "I must say, you're doing very well with all my touching honey, you used to not let me get this close at all. That makes me very happy."

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Yuuri tolerated the touching, racked with guilt with Yurio being helpless.

Unable to take the touching anymore, Yuuri moved to get out of the lap, wanting to touch the apple tree to feel its pure love versus this tainted forced love. 

"Please let go, I want to go to the tree and strengthen it for the winter." Yuuri begged as Victor's hands began to wander to sensitive areas.

"You've already done that this morning. I'm sure that it'll be fine."

Victor hummed, his hands moving down the slow curve of Yuuri's back to rest on his hips, rubbing little circles into the muscle there. "How about we go inside, in the warmth? We an eat lunch in the sitting room by an open fire. Doesn't that sound nice?"

'Why do I have a feeling that you are jealous of the tree?' Yuuri thought with a sigh as he pulled Victor's hands away from his hips. Giving the tree one last longing look, Yuuri turned back to Victor and said quietly, "Yes it sounds very nice. I'll carry the basket." 

Hopping out of Victor's lap quickly, Yuuri took the basket and held it between him and his captor, wanting some distance from the handsy man.

"I'm so glad you think so!"

Victor responded cheerily, taking his documents in with him to the house. "I can't wait to feed you sweetheart. Aren't you excited? Just us, alone, in a nice warm, firelit room. Maybe you'll let me touch somewhere else?"

His voice was hopeful, smiling dopily as they wandered down the path. "Every day I want more of you, honey. Was that luck potion supposed to increase exponentially? It sure feels like it."

"I wish you would let me cure you, then you wouldn't be forced to find me attractive. I am rather plain and I am sure you could find someone of a higher standard to have on your arm." Yuuri tried to argue with his love sick captor, if he could clear those eyes of the rose colored glasses, Victor would be able to find the one meant for him.

"Nah. You make me feel too warm and fuzzy inside. I like this."

Leading Yuuri into the correct room, Victor tried to be charming to his sweetheart, "Any chance you'd make another love potion for me? I have a customer who has heard tales about a cute witch who has come to live with us."

Yuuri just gave out a sigh before stating in an exasperated tone, "What I made for you involved me slowly simmering a potion for a month, making sure it doesn't boil or dry out with full access to my garden and spell book. Did you want to let me go to do that?"

"This isn't a love potion. This was a good luck potion gone wrong. I might be inclined to let you make a real love potion though, depending on how much the buyer would pay. Do you have a price in mind?"

He opened the door for Yuuri and closed it behind them, setting his paperwork down and walking over to the fireplace to light it up. He bent down, letting his mind wander as he prepped the kindling and tinder. He bit his lip, thinking about the luscious man behind him. He wanted him so badly, all he really wanted was him.

In times like this where he could dwell on his thoughts, he couldn't think of anything other than Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri's smile. His hips. His legs. His hands and his arms and his lips and every inch of that gorgeous skin, he wanted to kiss away every insecurity. 

"I will make you the love potion in exchange for an hour long phone call to my family. That is my price." Yuuri responded as he set the picnic basket down and took a seat away from Victor. 

He had a sneaky suspicion that Victor was going to have him drink the love potion, if he could only speak with his family then maybe they could think of a way to get him out of this mess. He may "accidentally" make the potion for super strength and escape using the Hulk or possibly an invisibility potion. 

Perhaps he can do an attraction potion that would make all who see him fall desperately in love with him and want to do anything they can to make him happy. It was on the dark side but he was getting pretty desperate.

"Half and hour."

Victor counter offered, "Or, twenty minutes but with video on."

He lit the fire and closed the protective shield off, laying out a blanket for them to sit down on.

"This isn't a definite remember sweety, I need to see if he agrees to my price first. Now come sit with me."

Very tempted at the thought of seeing his family as well as talking to them, Yuuri got off his chair to take a seat on the edge of the blanket to face Victor from a good foot away. He told him to sit with him but not how close. 

Looking into the fire, Yuuri wondered how Yurio was doing. It's rare but when the power is awaken in an individual, it will spark with untamed magic. With Yurio, since it is a fire element, he could accidently light stuff on fire. 

Carrying Yurio back off to their bedroom, Obatek smiled as Yurio began singing a song off key in Russian, reaching up to pat the lean rear affectionately. Once they were in the bedroom, he set Yurio down and began to reach for him to strip him of the oversized clothes on him.

Yurio sighed as he was placed down on the bed, kicking his big boots away and curling in on himself as the warm jumper as removed. "M cold, can I have that back?"

He reached for it, making grabby hands as Otabek placed it out of reach. "Come on...I want it!" Yurio jumped up off the bed, trying to get at the fluffy garment before stopping all together and grinning triumphantly. He tore at the bottom of Otabek's own jacket, pulling it up so he could get it off. "I'll just use this one if I can't have mine back!"

Laughing at the playful behavior, Obatek took off his jacket and held it out of reach before bargaining, "How about you take off the rest of the clothes and then you can wear my jacket. Then I promise to warm you up."

Yurio looked suspicious, taking a step away from Otabek he looked from his face to the jacket, his fogged brain struggling to catch up to the situation. He played with his hands nervously, looking to the door that lead outside their room. "How...How are you gonna warm me up?"

"I am going to cover you in kisses and have us do some exercise. Now come here my pet and I can show you more." Obatek offered as he put himself between Yurio and the door.

"I- Ha...That's not gonna warm me up."

Yurio supplied hesitantly, vaguely remembering something about an uncomfortable bath. What did Otabek say he was going to do again?

"Do you..." He paused, frowning as he tried to think, "Do you remember promising me something to do with a bath? I can't remember...You said that you'd do something so the bath wasn't so uncomfortable."

"Ah yes, I will keep to the promise and wear a condom. A chocolate flavored condom like you asked so you can fulfil your end of the promise. For letting you wear my clothes, you promise to get on your knees and show me how grateful you are." Obatek reminded his drunk little pet before going over to the cupboard which held the condoms and the sex toys for their fun times.  
Yurio groaned, moping and following Otabek to the cupboard to steal a jacket. "I don't wanna suck your dick! It's too big and makes my jaw ache. You always get upset when I complain too, but I don't even like you so I don't know why you get so angry!"

He whined, walking over to the side of the bed and laying down on it, moping, "If you weren't hot I would have bit your dick off by now!"

Rolling his eyes, Obatek knew the thought of Yurio being drunk was too good to be true. At least Yurio thought he was hot. 

Quite put off by the whole thing, Obatek gave Yurio the jacket and decided to leave him at home and go to the club to find someone a bit more willing to suck his cock. 

"Fine, I will just leave you here and let you sleep it off. Have a good night." Obatek said as he went to put on his club clothes, frustrated with his pet. Honestly if Yurio wasn't so hot, he would have replaced him already.

Yurio sat up with a start as Otabek started stripping down, biting his lower lip and staring. He hadn't been expecting him to leave, he didn't want to be left alone.

He walked over to watch closer, the last time he was allowed to do this was a while ago, because he had pushed him over while he was pulling off his shirt.

"You...You don't have to leave."

He began, face hot and dark as he averted his gaze to the floor. "We can just, Y'know, cuddle maybe?"

Studying his pet, Obatek weighed the options and gave out a sigh.

"Ok let's watch some shows then." Obatek said quietly before picking up a remote to open the tv and then handed the remote to Yuuri. "Here you can pick."

Yurio smiled and took the remote, the threat of Otabek leaving stirring up memories of being locked up in cruel chastity devices with vibrators pumping in his ass. He swallowed dryly at the shiver that ran through him as their hands touched briefly, keening towards him just slightly before he got ahold of himself. His tongue loosened by the fading memory of his training, he smiled dopily, "Thank you Master."

Reaching over to ruffle Yurio's hair, Obatek took his phone and tapped on a game to play as Yurio clicked through the channels before switching over to Netflix.

Maybe Yurio drunk wasn't so bad, and hopefully if he remembered that he was nice to him, maybe he wouldn't hate him so much. 

Laying on the bed, Obatek waited to see what Yurio would pick, and to his surprise, his pet chose the great british baking show on Netflix. Perhaps he will let him in the kitchen again, he hasn't stabbed anyone for months.

Letting out a yawn as the show started, Obatek wondered how Victor was doing with seducing the little virgin. Yuuri seemed like a prude, but he was probably a wildcat in bed. Now he just need to relent and have sex with Victor so his friend will quit sighing like a lovelorn minstrel. 

Turning to Yurio, Obatek looked at him carefully before asking, "Yurio. Do you think you can tell Yuuri that sex isn't at all bad?" 

Yurio frowned, looking up at Otabek and cautiously asking, "Am I going to get punished if I say no?"

He leant back a little, still tangled around and hugging Otabek's arm, "Because it can be okay but you can be rough too and you finish really, really deep inside and it's hard to get out. What if Victor likes doing that thing? You know, when you fuck me when I still have a toy inside? It makes me all sensitive."

"I am sure Victor will be gentle on his pet while he breaks his pet in. And no you will not be punished, I know you are not in your right mind." Obatek said as he put in a mental note to get more condoms if Yurio really felt that way. 

Honestly if he will admit it, he wanted Yurio to be partly willing for sex at least 50 percent of the time unless he was being punished.

Yurio happily nuzzled back into the taut muscle, going to far as to caress the skin of Otabek's hand with his own. "I like it when I'm not punished."

He flicked his gaze up towards Otabek and giggled, "You look silly from this angle!"

He ducked his head and laid it on top of Otabek's shoulder, settling to watch his programme. He drifted off to sleep easily, but still gripped on to his Master's arm.

Letting Yurio sleep next to him, Obatek let out a low sigh as he reached for the remote to switch off the tv and also to turn off the lights. 

As he tried to fall asleep, Obatek hoped that this would only be a one time thing that Yurio would not be able to fulfill his duties as a pet. If he doesn't, then he was going to put a stop to the lessons.

========================================================================

"What's captured your attention so easily?"

Victor asked, good natured as he watched his love stare into the fire. "Should I be taking tips from those flames on how to win your favour?"

He patted the space next to him on the blanket, "Come and sit with me sweetheart, please?"

Looking briefly at Victor and then at the space he indicated, Yuuri shuffled forward to the spot nervously. 

Looking back at the flames, Yuuri was wondering how Yurio was doing. Hopefully he wasn't being taken advantage of. Licking his lips, "Do you think Yurio is doing ok? I am worried for him."

"He'll be fine. I sincerely doubt that he's going to be punished for anything, considering that he isn't in his right mind right now."

Victor waved away Yuuri's concern and reached for their picnic basket, drawing it towards them. He brought out a cluster of grapes and strawberries, offering a sweet, red berry over to him. "Would you like one, honey?"

"Yes, thank you." Yuuri said quietly as he reached for the strawberry only for it to be pulled playfully away.

His face lighting up with another blush at his captor's perverted gesture, it wasn't that bad but it was very intimate. 

His captor did mention earlier that he might be able to contact his family, but he needed to stay on his good side. 

Leaning close to the fingers holding out the strawberry, Yuuri closed his eyes and hesitantly opened his mouth. Feeling the fruit being introduced to his mouth, his sensitive lips feeling the tips of the fingers brushing against them. 

Biting down gently on the fruit, making sure not to nip the fingers, Yuuri tasted the sweet juice of the strawberry flooded his mouth as he chewed the fruit with his cheeks mimicking the color.

Victor plucked the green stem from the berry and placed it on the lid of the pot to dispose of later. He stared down at the small bite of flesh left in his hand and ate it himself, taking time to smooth his tongue over the ridges left by Yuuri's teeth. Reaching out with a single hand, he placed his fingers overtop of where Yuuri's sat, gentle and caressing as he stared down, the deep brown of his iris comparable to a pot of golden honey, glimmering in the firelight.

His heart swelled, tone laced with affection as he cooed, "My precious little strawberry, would you like another?"

He picked one up, plump and ripe and deliciously red, holding it out for him to bite. His eyes held nothing but innocent warmth in that moment, eager to please, to encourage his young love to seize the moment.

His heart skipped a beat at the gentle caress of his captor's hand on his, it was awfully romantic. It was almost too intimate for his poor heart to handle. 

Not only did his heart melt a little from the gesture, it also froze since this was just a side effect of the potion Victor had in his system. 

But obediently Yuuri nodded and prepared himself for another strawberry. After biting into the fruit, he reached over to grab another piece of fruit and offered it to Victor. Hopefully this will satisfy his kidnapper and possibly give him a chance to speak with his family.

Victor's mouth enveloped the strawberry, the juice gushing over his tongue as he bit off half of it. He leant back slightly, but stayed close to Yuuri, asking slowly, careful on how to phrase the question, "Why do you resist this so much? I could give you all you ever wanted, needed. We could live together in our own house, have a herb garden, a room just for you to practise magic. You just need to accept me, to accept this. Why won't you?"

He didn't lean it. He didn't crowd the other. His fingers even stopped in their caresses as he waited, with bated breath for an answer.

Yuuri only gave Victor a sad look before explaining, "You only think you love me due to the potion. So what you feel for me is fake, should it wear off or you decide to get cured, I will be killed. How can I accept you, knowing it will be the death of me?"

"I am happy like this, Yuuri. We can be happy for 30 years, and then for another 30 years, and another 30 years after that. I can be here for you, how my feelings came about doesn't matter, it's what we do with these feelings that matters. I can't give up on you, for better or worse I am at your service for the next 30 years, and no one is going to take that away without causing a war. Why won't you enjoy it with me?"  
Yuuri could not help but feel his chest hurt at the bald love confession from the man in front of him. His eyes started to tear up as he wanted so bad to give in to this. Accept this odd man and possibly a good relationship. 

Falling for one who doesn't return your love of their own free will or forcing yourself to love them will curdle his magic, twisting him into a mere shadow of what he was. He may lose his mind and become a hazard to everyone around him. The only way it could work was for him to be stripped of his magic to keep his mind from shattering. Was he willing to give up such a big part of himself for a fake relationship?

"Oh sweetheart, come here. Did I make you cry?"

Victor coaxed Yuuri into his lap, rocking him gently as he held him, supported his sobbing form. He stroked the back of his head, whispering sweet encouragements into his ear as he did so. "It's alright honey, it's okay. What's so bad about something like this? Is it that bad to think about being in a relationship with me?"

"How can I explain this to you so you can understand? If the love isn't given of their own free will, the magic within me will curdle and drive me crazy. I could become a hazard to everyone around me." Yuuri sobbed out into Victor's shoulder as his captor tried to console him. It just wasn't fair to either of them. He had to cure his captor so they can end this farce.

"But how can something that feels so good do something so bad?"

Victor sighed, kissing the top of Yuuri's sleek black hair. "So if I take that potion to reverse these effects, you'll stay with me? You aren't going to try and leave me all alone again, right? I can't do that again Yuuri, I don't have that much patience, or I never did anyway. You'll touch me if my feelings are true?"

"But how can something that feels so good do something so bad?"

Victor sighed, kissing the top of Yuuri's smooth, soft hair. "Would it be so bad for you to lose your magic? Surely it would make it easier on you? You wouldn't need to worry about going crazy ever again."

Freezing in Victor's arm, hearing those words made his heart stop. It would be like chopping off an arm, he would always remember what it was like to feel the vegetation grow under his power, to know what it was like to be one with nature. 

To have that taken away just so he can keep his mind? Maybe it was better for him to go feral.

"I can't do that. Magic has always been apart of my life. It would be like chopping off my leg as I remember what it was like to run." Yuuri said as he started to pull away from Victor, wishing he could make his captor understand.

"So what happens if you take a love potion then? Surely it doesn't hurt, it's not of your own free will."

Victor let Yuuri pull away, careful to keep the carefully cultivated romance between them alive.

Thrown off by the question, Yuuri gave Victor a look before saying honestly, "I don't know what would happen if both people took the love potion in a relationship. But I don't want to risk it."

Honestly there was probably no coven willing to make a love potion for Victor's family knowing that he was there against his will. And there was no way Yuuri would brew it for himself

Victor frowned, pondering the thought before responding. "Well technically I didn't take a love potion. I took a good luck potion. Is that not enough to persuade you, my pretty song bird?"

Yuuri bit his lip as he thought about what Victor said. It was true the potion was intended for luck, maybe it will extend to him since Victor loves him and it would be unlucky for him if his love went crazy.

"I honestly don't know, how that would work. Technically it would be bad luck for you if I went mad. Are you willing to risk that?" Yuuri tentatively stated as he started to fiddle with his fingers nervously.

"If you go crazy I'll just let you run rampant in my forest for a while, bring you back down to earth so we can discuss more options. Does that sound like a plan?"

Holding out a hand for Yuuri to take, Victor began to close the distance between them. He loosened the collar just a little, barely enough for Yuuri to feel his powers again, but he did. "A sign of good will, sweetheart. Does that feel nicer?"

Biting his lower lip as he felt the collar loosen a little, Yuuri gave a nod as Victor came closer. His eyes darted from the wintry blue of his captor's eyes down to his lips that were coming closer. 

His own eyes became half lidded as he unconsciously began to lean towards Victor's face, a longing breaking out in his chest. His mind became hazy from the good feeling of being able to feel the magic in his veins and the warm atmosphere of the room lit by the flickering flames of the fireplace. 

Victor's hand gently cupped Yuuri's hip, leaning in so their faces were a hair's width apart. He didn't move. Desire thundered through his veins but he stayed put, the need, primal and hot, for Yuuri to willingly, eagerly press their lips together was too much, too overwhelming.

The glow of the firelight danced across their skin as they touched, mouths soft and sweet as they moulded against one another. His tongue flicked, tracing the seam of his boyfriends lips gingerly to ask for permission to taste him.

Hesitating for a moment, Yuuri gave out an uncertain sound in his throat before release a sigh and opened his lips to allow Victor access. 

Curiosity and something unfamiliar warming up under his skin as he felt the brush of the sinuous muscle flick against his. Unsure of what to do, Yuuri could feel his heart beat race and his body heating up as he allowed his captor to explore his mouth.

Victor hummed, his precious Yuuri was being so nice to him today! The tip of his tongue traced along the roof of his mouth, teasing the sensitive nerve endings there before he coaxed his lover out to play. The taste of their mingling saliva was something he never wanted to go without again, and he moved closer. Their kiss deepened with clumsy, earnest movements, Victors hands mapping out every inch of skin that he was allowed to touch. Spit dripped slowly to his chin, their teeth clinking together as he pushed for more.

Getting into the kiss, Yuuri without even thinking looped an arm up around Victor's neck and buried his fingers into the starlight colored hair to bring his captor closer. 

Humming into the kiss, barely noticing the drool going down his chin, his eyes closed as Victor's tongue teased the sensitive roof of his mouth. Needing to breath, Yuuri broke the kiss to pant as his oxygen deprived brain tried to keep up with what was going on.

Victor's hands, warm and caressing, were travelling around his torso, leaving hot trails in their wake. Yuuri felt like he was melting inside as Victor reclaimed his panting lips to steal his breath again. 

Without really realizing how he got there, Yuuri found himself lying down on the blanket with Victor caging his head in with his elbows looking down on him like he was the most beautiful thing in existence. Unable to take the loving look, Yuuri turned his face away as another blush stained his cheeks in the light of the fire. His hands were still gripping Victor but by his shoulders then the hair, unaware that his hands have moved. 

"Does that feel good, honey?"

Victor dipped, kissing from his earlobe down to his neck and sucking. His teeth nipped, pulling hard on the flushing skin as he suckled, pulling sweet blooms of colour to the surface. He moved further, lingering at the hollow of his throat and swiping his tongue over the smooth flesh. He felt the thundering heartbeat under him, taking his time to tease, to steal the breath from his throat and make his howl with longing.

Giving out a low moan as his captor teases his lower throat, Yuuri could not help but crave more. Wriggling under Victor's hot, lean body, Yuuri could feel his partner's cock against his own driving him crazy. Just as he was starting to rock his hips against the other's wantonly, the door opened to the room with a bang snapping him out of his lust. 

There stood Yakov with a glare of all glares staring down at them. Yuuri squeaked and tried to move away but he was stuck under Victor's body pressing him to the floor. 

"Victor! You have a meeting in the city in an half an hour. You need to get dressed and get in the damn card. You can play with your.. Pet... Later." Yakov insisted as he glared at them as Victor gave out a sigh above them.

Victor sat up slowly, looking over at Yakov with a scowl before forcing him himself to stand, helping up his panicking pet. "Yes, Yes. I'll be there."

He shooed Yakov away nonchalantly, mood thoroughly soured at his appearance. "Would you like to spend some time with your tree while I'm away?"

Yuuri quickly nodded as he stared down at the floor, embarrassed beyond all belief to be caught in that position like a common tramp. But at least Yakov stopped him from crossing that forbidden line. He was going to try extra hard to keep his distance from his captor. 

"Could I have my collar loosened so I can grow some more trees?" Yuuri asked quietly as he went to pick up the remains of the picnic before handing the basket over to Victor, unable to meet his gaze.

Yuuri quickly nodded as he stared down at the floor, embarrassed beyond all belief to be caught in that position like a common tramp. But at least Yakov stopped him from crossing that forbidden line. He was going to try extra hard to keep his distance from his captor. 

"Could I have my collar loosened so I can grow some more trees?" Yuuri asked quietly as he went to pick up the remains of the picnic before handing the basket over to Victor, unable to meet his gaze.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder, Yuuri reluctantly looked up at his captor's face before quickly looking away again. His family would be so disappointed with him letting go of his morals like that.

"Yes Victor?" Yuuri asked softly, disappointed by the fact he wouldn't get the collar loosened further. He needed to get away so he can preserve what was left of his purity for his future one and only.

"Why are you looking all upset? Did what we speak about mean nothing to you?"

A sigh left Victor's lips, and he let his hand slide down and away from Yuuri's shoulder. "I guess I'll just be back later. Goodbye, Yuuri."

He turned on his heel and left, heart constricting painfully in his chest. He really thought he had gotten through to him with his feelings this time! Why was it so difficult to understand? They both liked each other; and there was no problem since technically he wasn't under a love spell influence!

He thundered up the stairs, muttering under his breath about how Yuuri was probably only saying that to get a looser collar, distaste building up thickly in his throat. He changed clothes, a neat white button up and grey blazer accompanying a pair of black trousers and shining black shoes.

Over the next month, Yuuri kept his distance from Victor as he concentrated on teaching his pupil all that he could from his limited resources. He could tell Victor was getting fed up and even Obatek has been snappish lately. 

Luckily Yurio has been a very bright, yet capricious when he kept asking about poisons and ways to hurt people. He did his best to ignore the requests and kept reminding him that path led to darkness.

Victor has been more touchy lately, it was all he could do to smack the hands away or struggle against the intimate snuggling. Now he waits for Victor to fall asleep so he can pry himself from the tight holds to sneak to a chair in the room to sleep.

Yuuri didn't get to go outside anymore due to not being nice, but he felt that every touch he allowed was breaking down his resolve to not lose his virginity.

One day after a month and a half of evading Victor and focusing on Yurio's training, Yuuri was escaping to a solitary room to avoid Victor when he was ambushed by Obatek! Slammed against the wall with a firm grip around his neck, Yuuri was doing his best to push away the hand but unable to do more then gasp for breath.

He felt the grip on his neck get tighter as Obatek glared at him. "Listen here Witch, I don't like the way you have been stringing Victor along and making my pet too tired for his purpose. So for now on, he isn't going to have anymore lessons from you. Also you better show Victor some affection or I am going to arrange to have some of the guards to break you in. Do you understand me Witch?"

Terrified and losing air, Yuuri struggled to breath as his vision began to darken around the edges, just as his body was weakening and he was about to pass out, Obatek let go. Dropping to the floor like a rag doll, Yuuri coughed and gasped as his lungs struggled to reclaim fresh air to breath.

Looking at the still figure of Obatek standing in front of him, Yuuri didn't know what to say. He flinched as Obatek crouched down and took a hold of the front of his shirt to pull Yuuri up slightly with a dark look on his face as he demanded, "Now if you want to continue lessons with my pet and keep yourself from being gang banged by our guards, I suggest you make two lust potions. Do you accept or shall I call the guards?"

Faced with the ultimatum of being raped and losing his one chance to escape, Yuuri didn't hesitate to nod as he was still panting from the lack of oxygen, 

Obatek dropped his shirt and stood up and said, "Good, I will have Victor get you the ingredients needed and you are going to make them. Be warned, should the potion do anything other than cause lust, you will lose a hand Witch."

Victor frowned as he watched Yuuri slip through the door. He was never able to catch him anymore. Ever since their night by the fireplace he had been even more evasive of his attempts. with was extremely disheartening, even more so when he would go to bed and wait for hours for his love to arrive, only to watch the sunrise alone.

Again.

Seconds turned to minutes as he stared at the frame, his thoughts running away with him as he once again recalled the way Yuuri looked after being kissed. Otabek disrupted his thought with a harsh click in front of his eyes. He frowned, mopey and upset as he looked at him. "What?"

"I am going to get to the point. Our pets have not been fulfilling their duties and I am tired of you moping around. Forgive me but I demanded of your witch to make a couple lust potions for him and Yurio to have. I know I have overstepped my bounds but I cannot continue to see you so miserable." Obatek explained to his boss and family member, not going into detail on how he threatened the witch. 

Victor froze. Demanded? Yuuri? Lust Potion?

He bit his lip, moving to sit down on the sofa as a small smile crept onto his face. "A lust potion?"

He sighed dreamily, thoughts swimming through desire laden fog to try and make him realise that no, that was not okay for Otabek to do. It could wait though, couldn't it? He was allowed to enjoy these thoughts for a little while at least? He could just reprimand Otabek later.

"You found him? Where is he?"

He mumbled, voice light and sweet as he looked through the door where Yuuri had disappeared. "What room? Is it the one with the fireplace?"

"I left him in the spare bedroom you use for guests Victor. You will find that he is going to be more cooperative now." Obatek said as Victor gave out another lovesick look as he inquired where his pet was. 

Meanwhile Yuuri was sitting on the bed as his hand rubbed his sore throat from the assault, his mind whirling from Obatek's demands for him to make a lust potion. It was either that or lose his virginity from the guards. 

There was no other choice here, he will have to part with his virginity and let Victor have what he wanted. Hopefully it won't be too painful. 

Yuuri remembered making the lust potion many times before so he had it memorized. Everyone loved it and would always ask for more. On a side note, he could show Yurio on how to make it, but he will need his collar loosened and access to a garden plus special ingredients. 

Yuuri briefly thought of making a different potion but he didn't have the spell book to create a potion to get him out of here. He could mess up again and end up turning into a toad. 

Victor nodded, happily flitting out of the room to go and look for Yuuri. He appeared at the door frame happily, waving to the man on the bed and blocking the exit with a loving smile on his face.

"Hey honey."

If words had a taste, those would be classic sherbet. Bubbling and fizzing on the tongue, a mellow sweetness followed by a sharp tang with clings to the back of the throat. "I finally found you. You're every bit as pretty as I remember. Why have you been avoiding me, cutie pie?"

He took a single step over the threshold, but his presence was suffocating. "Never mind that, I heard that you and Otabek had a very interesting conversation, would you like to tell me about it?"

Looking down at the floor, Yuuri wasn't sure on how to respond to Victor's bubbly state. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Yuuri said with a small rasp to his throat the bare essential of the conversation with Obatek. 

"He told me if I wanted to keep giving Yurio lessons and not be thrown to the guards to have them break me in, I will need to make two lust potions. One for Yurio and one for me." Yuuri said calmly as his eyes traced the designs on the carpet, not wanting to meet Victor's eyes.

"Oh honey you know that I would never let the guards do that to you. Otabek doesn't have that kind of authority anyway."

He shut the door, striding over to Yuuri and looking down his nose at him. He grabbed his chin, tilting his head up so he could meet those gorgeous eyes, "If anything, I would ask Otabek to break you in. I've never been one for punishments, but I do think you'd look so cute in a full body puppy suit, eating your dinner out of a bowl until you learn that only dogs avoid their Master's gaze."

He is still a little rattled by Obatek's threat but the thought of being humiliated by wearing a puppy outfit. Things are just getting better and better wasn't it. At least there wasn't a chance of him getting raped by the guards.

But he didn't want to be broken in by Obatek either. Yurio would tell him about some of his owner's more creative punishments. It gave him nightmares about being chained down and forced to orgasm after orgasm without rest. 

Looking up into Victor's eyes, Yuuri knew that if he was going to have any kind of a pleasant experience for his first time, then he better make the lust potion and pray his captor would go easy on him. 

"So honeypie, are you going to be a good boy for me? No more running away."

Victor pressed, stroking his soft cheek with the pad of his thumb.

He is still a little rattled by Obatek's threat but the thought of being humiliated by wearing a puppy outfit. Things are just getting better and better wasn't it. At least there wasn't a chance of him getting raped by the guards.But he didn't want to be broken in by Obatek either. Yurio would tell him about some of his owner's more creative punishments. It gave him nightmares about being chained down and forced to orgasm after orgasm without rest. Looking up into Victor's eyes, Yuuri knew that if he was going to have any kind of a pleasant experience for his first time, then he better make the lust potion and pray his captor would go easy on him.

"No more running away from you Victor." Yuuri replied softly as he looked at his captor. Maybe if he was lucky the lust potion will give him temporary amnesia if it was bad. 

"Do I have to make the lust potions?' Yuuri asked quietly as he gave Victor the biggest puppy dog eyes he could.

"I have been teaching him how to harness his energy- but I will need to get a hold of a spell book to go into something more advanced for him." Yuuri replied, wishing again that he could talk to his family at least once. He is not even allowed to send a letter.

"Is there anyway I can reach my family, just to let them know that I am alright/ I miss them so much and having access to a garden. I miss being free. But I am stuck here and I just feel like I am just wasting away here like a plant without sunlight." Yuuri confessed as his eyes began to well up with frustrated tears which immediately trickled down his cheeks. 

Wrapping his arms around himself, Yuuri began to sob as the dam came down and his emotions ran rampant.

"Oh honey, my poor baby."

Victor pulled Yuuri into his lap, cooing gently at the now sobbing man. "My big brave boy. You’re okay, shh. It's okay."

He rubbed the heaving back, kissing the top of his silky hair. "I would have let you speak to them by now you know," He began, his breath hot against the top of his head, "But no, you just had to go and be naughty. You can cry all you like, but I'm not going to let you have a phone call after the game of hide and seek you’ve been playing will be for the last month. Sorry honey, but it's not happening."

Doing his best to harden his heart against the tears soaking into his shirt, Victor simply held the other until his sobs began to subside.

"How can I get a phone call? I just want them to know that I am alright." Yuuri cried out, wanting to pull away from Victor but the strong hold on him kept him stuck. 

"Why do you want to see you family so much? I love you way more than they ever could. You made sure of that, honey. Just accept that I'm the one for you now. I'm not letting you go! I don't want you to go!"

Victor squeezed Yuuri tightly, "I feel like my words are running round in circles. This is all you ever talk to me about. Just let me in!"

His voice rose and he pushed Yuuri so he was sat up properly in his lap, gripping onto his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. "You'll see, honey pie. You'll understand that I can make you feel so good, that you'll forget your own name. All I wanted was for you to like me! I just wanted you to touch me, to talk to me. What did you do? You pushed me away, even after forcing me to feel like this. But it's alright sweetie, its okay, because I forgive you. I'm going to keep forgiving you for these little mistakes, and soon you'll realise that I'm all you have. I'm all you'll have for the next lifetime! That's because I'm all that you need. I'll make you see that."

Whimpering at the bruising grips on his shoulders, Yuuri could not help but let loose another round of tears from his aching eyes. 

"I just want them to know that I am alright! If you let me talk to them, I be a better pet. Without the worry of my family, I can focus more on making you happy. Please I beg you, let me talk to them Please!" Yuuri begged as tears ran down his face, he just wanted to hear his family's voices. To know they are alright, it would bolster his withering grip on sanity. 

"You'll make me happy, will you honey? You'll let me touch you? You'll react honestly to my touches? Give me permission to kiss and lick your most intimate places?"

Victor prodded, staring him down.

Cringing at the crude demand of his captor, Yuuri let his head drop as he considered his options. He was stuck here with a collar stifling his magic. The only thing he had left was his virginity, but if he wanted to talk to his family, he had to give that up as well. 

With a painful clench in his chest, Yuuri looked up at Victor and said quietly, "I will let you do whatever you want."

"There's my good baby boy. I'm going to make you love me so much you can't even remember what it feels like to dislike me."

Victor giggled, peppering kisses all over Yuuri's forehead lovingly. He let his grip relax considerably, rubbing the ache away. "Now, you have an hour before I call them. You can have a shower and change if you like."

"I will have a video call?" Yuuri asked with a trace of hope in his voice as he waited to hear for confirmation that he was going to not only hear his family but talk to them too.

"Yes honey. You'll get an hour long video call, after which I'm going to get you dressed up in some pretty clothes I bought for you. You've had your clothing privilege revoked, so now you wear pretty lingerie for me, okay?"

Nodding to his captor's request, Yuuri gave him a grateful smile before pulling him in for a quick hug. Shuffling off Victor's lap, he went to get himself cleaned off for his phone call.

As soon as Yuuri was done cleaning himself and got himself all dressed, full of excitement at seeing his family again. 

Seeing Victor, he motioned him to follow him to the study where a computer was set up. Eagerly Yuuri sat in front of the computer and waited for Victor to unlock it. 

Once it was unlocked, Victor clicked on the skype app and Yuuri eagerly typed in his sister's skype address. His breath was caught in his throat as his sister appeared on the screen. 

For the next hour, Yuuri laughed and cried as he spoke to his family, relieved beyond all measure that they were doing ok. They informed him that they was conferring with the other witch families and Yakov to arrange for him to come back. Also he was fielding questions if he was eating enough and that he was being treated well. 

It was a bitter pill as Victor placed a hand on his shoulder and instructed him to say goodbye. With fresh tears in his eyes, he bid them goodbye as Victor shut off the skype connection. 

Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears away from his eyes, Yuuri turned to Victor to see how he wanted him to uphold his end of the deal. 

"Did you enjoy that, honey? You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Victor cooed, sitting down next to him. He had been pacing the room next door incessantly for the entire hour, anxious as to when the time was going to be up. The second his alarm chimed, he ran out, sprinting to the door to be reunited with his beloved.

"Yes I did very much. It is such a relief to see them and to let them know that I am alright Victor. Thank you." Yuuri replied as he gave Victor a genuine smile for the first time since he has been captured.

"I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself, baby. If you're a good boy I’ll let you have another call, you know. We'll see how your behavior is."

He teased his sweetheart, placing an arm around his shoulders and taking out his phone to diddle through social media. "Do you want to watch a film now, dear? Or do you want to make a snack now?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Umm how about a movie? Something funny to watch?" Yuuri asked as he took the initiative to lean close to Victor in the one arm embrace to further reward his captor. He did say if he was good, then he could speak to his family again.

"We could watch a comedy show, something clean like Trevor Noah?"

Victor answered, ecstatic that Yuuri was taking the initiative to lean into him, to be closer. "We could go into our room to watch it, cuddle on the bed perhaps?"

"That would be nice." Yuuri quickly agreed as he was held closely. Then as he was motioned to get up, Victor smacked his ass making him give out a high pitched squeak. 

Herded into the bedroom by Victor, Yuuri made for the bed and began to get up on it.

"What's your favourite colour, honey?"

Victor asked, a small smile on his face as he headed towards the chest of drawers, opening it to expose neatly organised underwear. Lace and cotton sat side by side proudly, bending under the caress of his fingertips. "I've always thought you'd look good in black."

"I really like dark blue, but if it pleases you, I can wear black." Yuuri said sweetly, wanting to please his captor. 

"You can wear midnight blue sweetpea."

Victor pulled out the set, the dark colour gorgeous under the light. He placed them delicately on the bed, a pair of thigh highs with lace tops, a pretty pair of cotton panties, and a garter belt to hold everything up was laid out against the silver sheet. "Do you need any help getting into it, lovely?"

Approaching the bed to look at the pieces on the bed to look at the odd piece out. Picking it up, Yuuri asked, "How do I put this on?" 

Laying the garment back on the bed, Yuuri felt a flush of embarrassment that he was going to show off that much skin. Then Yuuri realized that he needed to strip to put these items on for his captor. 

With a deep red flush to his cheeks, Yuuri took a step back and slowly began to peel out of his clothes with his eyes closed.

"That's called a garter belt, its to keep your stockings up."

Victor stared at Yuuri as he stripped. He couldn't believe it. Not one word, not a single word of disagreement.

His eyes were closed, but that's besides the point, he hadn't kicked up a fuss at all!

"I can dress you up, sweetpea, show you how to put everything on?"

He asked eagerly, voice dripping with anticipation as he stared at Yuuri. He bit his lip, eyes dragging over his form. He was practically vibrating with excitement, ready to pounce at any second.

His voice squeaky with embarrassment, Yuuri said, "If it is not too much trouble please." 

Yuuri paused for a moment stripping as a thought popped up in his mind something that his captor would like. Looking up to see Victor eagerly eating up his form with his eyes, he made the offer to ask, "Would you like to help me out of my clothes?"

"You know the answer to that question, honey, but is that too much for you? You're doing so well right now, I don't want to overwhelm you."

Concern ripe in his voice, Victor sat down on the bed to wait his turn. He didn't want his pretty pet to take on too much too soon. He could be patient, after all, the only thing he needed to do was enjoy the show.

"I'll be alright, just don't rip them off me please?" Yuuri answered with a blush on his face as he fidgeted with his fingers. Now that he promised his body to Victor, he assumed that this was a good way to get used to Victor's touch again. 

"This way I can get used to your touch? Please?" Yuuri prompted again as Victor sat on the bed with a hungry look on his face, is he drooling?

Victor swallowed, throat dry. Yuuri was asking to be touched. He was begging to be touched! Such cute little please and thank yous!

Victor stood and nodded, unable to contain the face splitting grin that clung to his features.

His hands brushed against the soft cotton of the tie holding Yuuri's kimono in place. Was he shaking? H couldn't tell whether it was his hands or Yuuri's torso trembling, but he pressed on, unwrapping his present lovingly. He stared down at his pet, sliding the smooth fabric off of his slender shoulders and onto the floor, exposing milky skin.

As his body was stripped Yuuri concentrated on not panicking. The gentle brushing of his captor's fingers against his skin while his body faintly trembled from the touches. 

Soon he was down to his boxers as he stood before Victor, Yuuri had a panicked thought that he would feel better if he wasn't the only one so undressed. Biting his lower lip, Yuuri felt his boxers pulled down to fall at his feet, then his captor had him step away before directed to the bed. 

With a soft kisses pressed to his shoulder, Yuuri was positioned to put on the delicate fabrics. It was silky smooth against his skin. Keeping his eyes closed for the process, Yuuri was spun around making him open his eyes. 

 

"All done Kitten. Wasn't so bad, was it?"

Victor tenderly looked down at Yuuri, kissing his forehead. A sharp knock at the door made him turn, walking over to open it up to a fuming Otabek.

Yelping at the vision of Obatek to see him in such clothing, Yuuri dived for the bed and wrapped himself up in the blankets. Barely looking over the sheets, Yuuri saw Obatek let out a frustrated sigh before demanding loudly, "Dammit Yurio! Get out of the closet and come back to the bedroom right this instance or I will chain you up with a vibrator in your ass for the next 24 hours!" 

Victor whipped his head around just in time to see a head of light blonde hair peek out of his wardrobe. He frowned as the man slowly got out, fiddling with a tiger shirt and making no move to go back to Otabek. "How did you know he was in here?"

Victor asked incredulously, staring at the nervous man.

"Where else does he hide when he wants to test my thin patience? Now Yurio, you should know better then to run to this room when Victor is trying to seduce his pet. Now get over here or I will have your head shaved." Obatek said as he crossed his arms to stare at Yurio before flickering his eyes over to the bed where Yuuri was hiding. 

"And for you, you had better make those potions. I am tired of seeing Victor act like a lovesick fool begging for your touch. You know what I will do if you don't do as you are told Witch!" Obatek demanded as Yuuri flinched a little and gave a quick nod to show that he understood.

"Otabek, I don't want you calling him that. He has a name, I would advise you to use it."

Yurio scampered up to Victor as he spoke, staying slightly behind him to try and avoid Otabek's wrath. He looked back at yuuri and clicked his fingers like a lighter, a tiny spark flickering at the tip before he was forced into Otabek's arms. He whimpered, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt and pressing his face into the material, inhaling deeply as he tried to brave himself to act like a proper pet. It was just so difficult now, with the humming of nature at the back of his head it was difficult to let himself bend to Otabek's will.

Biting back a smile at the showing of the flame at Yurio's fingers, Yuuri knew if he could get him the spells, they can get out of here. 

As Obatek dragged Yurio out of the room, Yuuri looked at Victor before asking sweetly before reaching over to pat the bed beside him, "Are you coming? It's kind of cold in here even with the blankets."

Mood instantly lifted, Victor all but jumped into bed with his pet, turning on the television which was mounted on the opposite wall. He passed the remote to Yuuri, allowing him to choose while Victor favoured pulling him closer, forcing him into his lap and nuzzling into his neck affectionately. "I love you."

He breathed, feeling warm an fuzzy at the contact. The itch at the back of his skull finally scratched, after 6 weeks of desperately searching for something to quell the feeling. 

Marching Yurio into their bedroom, Obatek wondered for the umpteenth time if it would be far easier to have his disobedient pet replaced. He did have plenty of offers from the members at the club after all. 

Letting out a low sigh as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he thought about how to get Yurio back in line. Since his magic has been awakened, he has been sassing back and more difficult to control. 

Looking at Yurio, Obatek pointed to the bed and demanded, "You lost your clothes privileges, so get on your lingerie. Also until your "teacher" gets the lust potions made, you are not allowed to cum. So I am going to put you in your chastity cage until I see fit to let you out. Sit over there while I dig it out."

Yurio whined, hugging his clothes tight around himself and pouting. "Master..."

He drawled, walking reluctantly to the bed. He sat down on it, pressing his thighs together at the thought of being put in a chastity cage. "You know it's hard to use the bathroom in one of those! Please don't make me wear one!"

He wet his lips, getting onto his knees next to the bed. He barely reached the top of the mattress like this, "I'll do anything Master! Anything but wear that mean cage!"

Otabek didn't respond.

His heart rate quickened as his Master showed no signs of persuasion. "Master I'll- I'll ask not to do anymore lessons? Please? Master please don't put me in that cage! I don't have to cum, you can use a cock ring everytime you want to play, I just- Those hurt so much Master! I hate them, I'm begging you, don't make me wear one!"

The last time Yurio had been forced into one of those cages he had become a wreck. It would allow him to get hard, but he would be pressing into the thin metal bars painfully when he did so. Within a week he was begging, pawing at Otabek to take it off. He would have promised anything to get it off, the way it made him crave his Master's touch was unparalleled. He didn't want to feel like that again.

Unmoved by Yurio's pleas, Obatek went to the toy chest and began to look for the device. His patience has run out with his disobedient pet and that stupid witch pet. 

Yurio probably believed that he would get the same rights as the witch's, who has been stringing along his friend. He could barely recognize his friend anymore due to his lovesickness. He used to be a man who can get things done even though he can be a bit of an airhead at times. 

Obatek can't even remember when was the last time Victor even killed someone. 

With his lips pressed in a thin line, he turned to his disobedient pet who was kneeling by the bed trying to be cute. But it wasn't going to work this time. 

"Are you going to take off your clothes or will I rip them off so you can't wear them again?" Obatek warned Yurio, fully prepared to strip him and possibly give him a spanking at the same time.

Yurio pouted, lifting his hands to take off his shirt. He didn't want his clothes to get ruined. "Master..."

He whimpered, revealing his smooth skin. He stood, taking off his trousers and leaving himself only in thin, lacy panties. "I'll never ask for lessons again Master, don't put me in that cage, please..."

His voice was trembling as he pushed the fabric down, revealing himself for the first time in days to Otabek's hungry eyes. "That cage feels so...I hate it! Why do you want to put that on me? Doesn't it look bad?"

"It is the only method that seems to teach you anything. You deserve a punishment for hiding in Victor's room and since you haven't wanted sex, this will make sure you will be interested in making me happy for the next few days." Obatek answered as he approached Yurio with the device. 

Pushing Yurio onto the bed, Obatek began to fasten the device on Yurio despite the struggling. Locking the cute little cock and balls away with a key, Obatek drew back and let out a sigh at the glare Yurio gave him. 

Yurio stared down at his cage, frowning at the glinting silver. He spoke sullenly, scratching at the bedsheets, "Can I use your underwear? You know this makes it difficult for me to wear my own."

He did his best to keep the anger from building in his chest towards Otabek. His fingertips tingle with want to spark, but he clenched his fist, smothering the flame. "Or do I need to just go commando?"

"Your call brat." Obatek called out before leaving the room to take a shower, hoping it would cool him down.

Yurio stood and reclaimed his comfy clothes, waddling with discomfort to get them on before curling up on the bed. That was completely unfair! As if he was going to be affectionate to Otabek now! He knew he would be forced to eventually, but he would hold out for as long as he could stand it. At least he had some way to entertain himself this time.

Concentrating on the potion brewing in the pot, Yuuri was relieved to have access to his magic as his student looked on in interest. "I have never taken this potion myself, but I heard it makes you happy and craving the touch of another, the length of time it works depends on the person." Yuuri told his subdued student who has been quiet and withdrawn for the last week. 

Pressing his lips firmly together, Yuuri wished there was something he could do for his student but it was out of his hands. If they weren't being watched by Obatek and Victor like prisoners at a triple security prison, he could spell a vine plant to pick the lock on the chastity belt. 

For the last week himself, he has been snuggled like a kid's teddy bear by his over amorous captor who insists on a kiss every hour on the hour. It was embarrassing but he was getting the hang of how to kiss back much to Victor's pleasure. 

"Fantastic."

Yurio replied sarcastically. Every day he was getting closer to breaking. Last night was the worst yet, and Otabek knew it. He had been asked the same question every night: Would he prefer to be fucked or give a blowjob. Every night so far he had chosen the blowjob, but last night Otabek hadn't been content to simply sit and enjoy it. No, that would be too easy, instead he has rubbed his inner thigh with the riding crop, he had traced that cool leather tongue over his skin until he got hard, and left him to suffer.

He was a wreck after that.

This potion though? It was going to be a whole other level. He was going to be helpless, and when it was over he probably wouldn’t be out of the damn thing.

Adding the last ingredient, Yuuri was relieved as the potion turned a dark purple, signaling that the potion came out like it should. 

Reluctantly, Yuuri turned off the heat and removed the pot from the heat. Letting out a sigh, Yuuri turned to Victor before saying, "It just need to cool down for 30 minutes and it will be ready Victor."

Yurio looked at it grimly, walking over to Otabek and taking his hand. He threaded their fingers together and nuzzled into his arm. Without a word, he tugged him towards the sofa to sit down.

Victor grinned at the finished potion and opened his arms to give Yuuri a sweet, loving embrace. "How exciting! Would you like to use it tonight?"

Giving out a grimace that wasn't seen by his captor, Yuuri didn't know how to respond to the question. This was not how he wanted his first time, he wanted to lay out rose petals and light candles in a honeymoon suite on his wedding night. 

Obatek looked down at Yurio and took a seat on the couch waiting to see what he was doing now. He was withholding affection since his pet has been so naughty lately. 

"Yes my pet, what did you need?" Obatek asked of Yurio as he looked at Victor hugging his pet affectionately.

"I just wanted..."

Yurio trailed off, conceding defeat as he slid into Otabek's lap, his arms around his neck and chests pressed together firmly. He buried his burning face into the soft shirt Otabek wore, muffling his voice as he mumbled quietly, "I’ll do anything Master, just take it off. Please? I feel so- I just want to be touched down there without it on? Please?!"

Ignoring the display in the corner, Victor looked at Yuuri in concern. "Something wrong? You're quiet. We can go somewhere else if you're embarrassed?"

His precious kitten, always getting so bashful. It was adorable, really.

Obatek was happy that his pet finally broke down and gave him the affection that he demanded. Taking off the necklace with the key, Obatek reached around to smack Yurio's ass pertly before saying, "If you will take the potion then I promise to take the cock cage off." 

Looking away from Yurio rubbing against Obatek, Yuuri nodded. He never knew when Obatek was going to make an example of Yurio again. It was scary when he had his pet display the cock cage and how it would teach his pet to behave. 

That barbaric looking device looked very uncomfortable, he can only pray that his captor wouldn't do that to him. Taking a deep breath, he watched Obatek push Yurio off and then went over to the potion and separated it into two glasses. Taking a glass to the room followed by Yurio, Yuuri only prayed that his student would enjoy himself a little.

"Honey? Hello? I can see the lights are on, is anybody home?"

Victor teased as he watched Yuuri stare at Otabek and Yurio. "Why are you looking at them like that baby? Did you want to try something like that out?"

"NO! No thank you!" Yuuri exclaimed as he turned to look at Victor in horror. "No, I was just hoping that Yurio gets some pleasure out of the potion." 

Seeing the other couple leaving the room, Yuuri then looked down at his hands while confessing, "I always hoped that my first time would be on my wedding night with rose petals and candles. Not drugged into liking it."

"Well...We don't have to use it, sweetpea. Personally I've always thought the idea of marriage was stupid, but I'm not religious so it could be different for you. If I married you would you be more open to intimacy?"

Victor questioned, rubbing little patterns into Yuuri's back contentedly. He would happily marry Yuuri, but it was whether or not Yuuri would say yes that was the problem. 

"You would do that for me?" Yuuri asked with a shocked tone to his voice, it would make him feel better. But it would be another nail in his coffin of never getting free. But he wouldn't be shaming his family morals if he married, even though it wasn't for love. 

Swallowing a bit, Yuuri released a low sigh before saying, "That would definitely make me feel a bit more comfortable."

"Yeah? Well then why not honey? If you're a good boy for me, I might let you invite one of your relatives. Would that make you happy?"

Victor cooed, soaking up the touch from his pet adoringly. "Obviously they can only come for the day, and they would need to sign a contract to say that they would not use their magic inside the premises, but I could be convinced to let them come."

"You would do that? Yes! Please I would like that very much. I am sure they will not use their magic if I asked them." Yuuri said as he turned around to face Victor, filled with a happy thought of seeing at least one of his relatives in person. 

"Are you really willing to get married to me? We don't have to have an expensive one, just a blessing from my coven's leader would do for me." Yuuri added, knowing full well his father was the leader for his coven.

"I would be fine with that. Your coven leader would agree to bless a ceremony like this?"

Victor questioned suspiciously. It had been many decades since an Katsuki leader had set foot onto their land, and he had no doubt it would be centuries before it was done again. "I will go through any ceremony that would make you feel more secure sweetheart. I want you to feel safe with me.'

"We could do a simple hand binding ceremony, swearing to love each other through good and bad times until the time you can love each other enough to let the other go." Yuuri spoke as he thought about the ceremony he has been to. 

"My father is the coven leader, so he would be the one to perform the ceremony. We each wear our finest to the ceremony and he will invoke a blessing on our union before tying our hands together with silk. Then in the eyes of my coven and family, we are married. That is all to it." Yuuri stated as he thought about the joy of seeing his father again. Honestly he couldn't believe that his captor was willing to marry him just so he would feel better about being intimate.

This gesture meant more to him than anything even if it just a way to get into his pants.

Excitement built in his chest at Yuuri's agreement. "Come in sweetie! We need to go and tell Yakov- He can organise all the preparations for us. Oh, this is so much more exciting than I expected!"

Practically dragging Yuuri behind him, Victor set out to look for Yakov. Usually he was in his office, but you never knew, truely. Once Victor had found him tracing their property line, he had asked him what he was doing, but the only response Victor got was, 'That's my hiding spot ruined.'

Seeing the doors bust open to his office, Yakov immediately pulled out the gun and aimed it at the intruder before letting out a low sigh at the sight of his lovesick heir with his pet.

Keeping himself from rolling his eyes, Yakov fervently hoped that Victor was going to tell him that he was going to give up his pet. 

Forcing a smile which bordered on a grimace, Yakov asked, "Please tell me you are going to get rid of that witch."

"We're getting married!"

Victor called out in a sing-song voice, pulling Yuuri into his lap on the sofa. "Isn't it wonderful Yakov? I want solid gold rings! Yuuri's coven leader is going to do the ceremony, so we need to send him a letter. Also I want custom suits for the occasion."

Blinking at Victor as a vein began to twitch on his forehead, Yakov took a deep breath before slowly moving to stand behind his desk. Leveling a stern look at the witch, Yakov pointed at the door and stated, "Now I need to talk to your owner for a moment, please leave the office."

Yuuri blanched at the command before hopping off Victor's lap despite his captor's grabby hands to leave the office and shut the door behind him. 

Once the witch left the office, Yakov turned to look at Victor before stating firmly, "Look Victor, I know the potion is messing with your head, but please get this through your brain. You Don't Marry Pets! They are there to entertain you and marriage is for expansion of wealth or standing. That witch will provide neither for the family. And you want to invite the head of the coven, their most powerful witch, to come into our home to give their blessing for kidnapping and holding their own against their will? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if I want Yuuri to be affectionate to me and not go insane, this is something I have to do. I'm thinking that this is an honourable decision on our part. I'm thinking that the Coven is going to be a hell of a lot more co-operative and trust worthy if they know Yuuri is staying here with us. I'm thinking that our opponents are going to think twice before trying to pull the wool over our eyes."

He stood and began to approach Yakov, his voice turning icy and unpleasant. "I'm thinking that this is going to make me happy, that this is finally going to let Yuuri settle in, that I'm finally going to get to enjoy myself with him without someone cursing him out for being a witch!"

He slammed his hand down on the solid wood table, growling out angrily, "Don't you DARE try and take this away from me!"

Not even flinching from his heir's little tantrum, Yakov instead gave out a sigh before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose before saying, "So this is what you are going to do? Fine I will 'arrange' the marriage ceremony and send for the coven leader. Just don't come crying to me if your pet's father turns you into a toad." 

Going back to his desk, Yakov sat down with a suffering sounding groan while muttering a string of Russian curses as he dialed the phone to reach the Katsuki family. 

Seeing Victor still standing in front of him, Yakov said sternly, "Go use the limo and go do your wedding shopping. I'm sure your pet would enjoy some time off the estate."

Victor laughed and shook his head, "Not a chance! I love him to pieces, but he's not leaving the estate for a long, long time."

He headed for the door and waved goodbye, grinning at his pet. "Yakov is going to call your Dad, and sort out everything. Isn’t that nice of him?"

Yuuri nodded as his captor pulled him into a hug as he heard a string of Russian sounding words coming out of the office behind him. 

Being pulled away to another room, Yuuri was nervous at the thought of being married. Perhaps his captor will allow him more freedom, who knows, maybe he can learn to be happy here... Away from his home and family with his magic under control.

"I'm going to call for a tailor to come here, alright? I don't know if I'll be able to find one, but if I can't we'll have to go off the estate for it. Would you be a good boy if we went off the estate?"

Victor asked warmly, wandering slowly back to their room, fingers intertwined with Yuuri's.

"I will behave Victor, do you think we can find a place to get pork katsudon for lunch?" Yuuri asked as he squeezed Victor's hand back affectionately. He would love to have something that would remind him of home at least. 

"I would like to see outside the estate, seeing more of your homeland. I promise to be good and stay by your side the whole time." Yuuri offered, he already promised to marry Victor, this could be a way to gain more of his trust.

"You promise?"

Victor spoke, his tone dry and flat. Yeah, of course Yuuri promised, but the other people there weren't promising anything! They could take his lover away from him so easily, and then what would he do?

"I'll take you out to a tailor if you agree to sit in my lap for the drive."

He stated hopefully. He felt like it had been years since he met Yuuri, and he had been celibate this whole time! He was past needy, far gone from desperate. It was to the point now that he didn't even feel that way inclined anymore. He needed to feel something down there, anything!

"Um, if it will reassure you. Then I will sit on your lap the way there and back." Yuuri promised, wondering what he would end up wearing. 

Honestly he was just ready to see somewhere other than the estate, to reassure himself there was an world outside his gilded cage. 

"Good boy sweetiepie. Do you want to go and pick out something to wear to the Tailors? He may ask you to take off your shirt, so don't worry about that."

Victor instructed, leading Yuuri up to the bedroom happily. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and aimlessly scrolled through his contact list until he came to the letter T. He called, holding it up to his ear. Sure, it was late evening, but he was sure that for such a special customer as he, that they would open up late just for him.

Oh, the joy of being a Nikivorov.

He watched Yuuri pick out something to wear; a pair of his sweatpants and a cotton shirt, along with thick winter boots to brave the cold. Victor turned to face the corner so he could change and arranged for a fitting. It would be for 45 minutes, but it took around 30 to get there anyway.

He organised the limo and soon they were sat, legs flush against each other travelling to the Tailors. "Are you excited, honeypie?"

He asked lovingly, caressing up and down Yuuri's back. "I'm excited. I like having you in my lap. Come down here and give me a kiss."

His face a little pink at the intimacy of being this close to Victor, face to face, Yuuri gave a nod to the question of being excited. 

Feeling the caressing touches to his back in the confine of the limo, it was very intimate and private. It did make it a lot more comfortable to leaned down and press a kiss to Victor's lips, readily opening his own to allow his captor's tongue in. 

Victor smiled into the kiss at the ease which Yuuri submitted to him. His fingertips edged under the hem of his jacket and pushed up, sliding across the smooth skin. He pushed his tongue out, expecting resistance only to be met by the slick, scorching cavern of Yuuri's mouth. He traced along the curves of Yuuri's tongue, coercing it back into his own mouth to explore.Humming into the kiss, he felt his kidnapper tease his tongue, tentatively he began to return the caresses. Slowly he moved his tongue to copy how Victor would explore his mouth. 

Getting a groan in response, Yuuri felt more confident and moved closer to chase more of the mint his captor had earlier. Without even realizing it, his hands began to explore Victor's chest through the expensive suits he would always wear. 

Enjoying himself, Yuuri scooted closer to press himself against Victor as the kiss grew more intense, slipping one of his hands up to ruffle the starlight colored hair.

Victor's breath caught in his throat as he was pushed against the seat by the eagerness of his pet. His fingernails raked carefully down his back, breaking the kiss for a gasp of air. He could taste Yuuri on his tongue, their panting breaths mingling with each other sweetly.

"Who's my good boy?"

He dove into his neck, kissing and suckling on the curve of his throat. His teeth grazed over the thin, sensitive flesh, biting down to tease him.

Feeling his captor, no fiancé, break the kiss to attack his neck made a moan break out of his throat. Tipping his head back to give more room for Victor to taste and tease, Yuuri closed his eyes as his body heated up, pulling Victor closer by the grip in his hair. 

Not only his body was heating up, his own member was filling up and pressing against the front of his sweatpants. His hips rolled; Coy, shy, tentative. The pleasure that burst from the movement lighting his veins up in a network of sensation just under his skin.

His nails dug into Victor's scalp, drawing out a pained groan from the man as he tried to communicate his need. His breath came in pants, hot and heavy and barely there. He felt like he was suffocating, lust slugging through his body and making him drunk on feeling.

"Vi...ctor..."

He whispered, shaking grip on silken strands failing him as he rocked back and forth against him, whimpers filling the space between them. The windows fogged and Victor looked up, tongue swiping across spit sodden lips. His gaze was filled with want, barely restrained but shown in the way he pulled at Yuuri's shirt, the way he kissed, slow and loving and scalding, right the way up to swollen, pink lips.

"Yes, honey pie?"

He whispered, words fanning out, sticking like sweet syrup to Yuuri's lips, coating them with spiced emotion, with barely kept control months of waiting.

"More? Please?"

Their lips pressed to together, messy kisses made of only tongue and the clacking of teeth followed, broken to allow a few precious seconds of desperate gasps before pushing back together. Victor pulled the jumper off of Yuuri's lithe form, glancing down to admire the image of him before he was pulled into another oxygen stealing kiss. He tugged at the remaining shirt, throwing away from them before he pushed him down. He took in the image of Yuuri, a flushed and needy mess on his knees for him.

The slope of his bare back was delectable, just begging to be bitten and kissed raw. He raked his nails up from his shoulders to the hem of his sweatpants, pulling them and the pretty knickers down in one fell swoop to expose the plush globes of his ass. "Pretty," He began, words breathy and quiet.

He popped the button off his jeans, the symphony of sounds made by Yuuri as he squirmed against the seat cushions, the whines that he made as he drilled his hips forwards into nothing made Victor throb in his underwear. He pulled them down, pushing Yuuri's legs together and holding them tightly before he drove his hips forwards, burying his aching, slick cock into the squeezing space between his upper thighs.

His fingertips bit into the flesh, his tip sliding teasingly along the underside of Yuuri's prick, leaving a trail of bitter precum in its wake. "Fuck, I want to pound that pretty pink ass so bad. On our wedding night I'm going to show you exactly what real pleasure feels like."

He began to thrust, rubbing up against Yuuri with obscene squelching sounds. The wet sounds of sex coated his ears in the best way, long fingers clutching at Yuuri's dripping, weeping dick.

Bracing himself on his hands and knees, Yuuri hung his head down, his head reeling with desire as he stared down at the expensive leather seats as Victor pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. 

His heart raced as he felt Victor's thick long member press in between his thighs. The tip of it rubbed up underneath his cock, making him let out a low groan. 

His toes curling, a swirling need started to build up in his abdomen making him keen with desire. Panting, Yuuri was pressing his hips back needfully into the thrusts. 

It was all too much, Yuuri didn't even have a chance to cry out with more of a grunt as his cock shot out a spray of his essence over the seats, all of his strength left him as he sunk down to his elbows, his hips only able to stay up with the help of Victor's hands on them.

"Who's my good boy?"

Victor cooed, rocking harshly as he forced Yuuri's legs to stay together. He looked so cute like this, the way he whimpered and whined as he soft dick was pressed against, stimulated and pleasured with Victor's own. His words were a garbled mess as he tried to respond, trickles of sweet, electric sensation flowing into Victor's body as he pushed against the torturously smooth skin.

"Remember to keep your thighs tight, kitten. If you don't then I'm going to have to punish you."

He smacked the round of his bare ass and thrust forwards forcefully, "Tighter, now."

With every forceful stroke against the underside of his softening member, Yuuri whined and moaned in disbelief that his body was starting to heat up again. 

Barely registering the words from Victor, the smack to his butt forced him to pay attention as he was given instructions to keep his thighs tight. 

Biting his lower lip, Yuuri forced his weak knees to stay together as his fiancé continued to rock between his thighs. To help make his lover feel better, Yuuri made his thighs tense as well. The happy moan from behind him with a renewed pushing from the thrusts told him that he did well. 

His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as his hands and elbows slid on the expensive leather seats, so he reached up with his quivering hands to push against the door, allowing him to keep from further sliding. 

His cock was almost aching with a sweet pain of pleasure, bobbing with every thrust from his kidnapper, teasing him with every upstroke under his member. 

"Ahh, Victor, It's too much!" Yuuri whined loudly as the coils of heat started to tighten up in his abdomen as his member gave out a spurt of precum.

"Too much?"

Victor drawled, pushing himself in harshly, dragging his sensitive flesh across Yuuri's delectable thighs. "Isn't that a shame?"

He pushed in again, revelling in the feeling. His eyes closed and his head tilted back, holding on tightly to the frail hips of his lover as he drilled forwards, not letting Yuuri go as he squirmed and writhed under his hands. "Stay still Kitten, nice and still for me."

Hanging his head down, dizzy from the need for release and the unfamiliar feeling to please his lover, Yuuri continued to hold himself up by sheer willpower alone. 

Biting his lower lip as he continued to pant, Yuuri took a hand that was braced against the door to cup his penis that was weeping, feeling Victor's member slide up under his cock. Immediately he cupped his hand to bring his captor's cock up firmer against his own member. 

Feeling his captor's precum over his fingers, Yuuri took his hand back and brought it up to his mouth to taste in a spur of a moment. 

'It was salty but it wasn't too bad.' Yuuri thought before blushing at his move. It was incredibly dirty but it made his member throb and his body heated up more. 

Muscles tightened, tense and hot and filled with sweet sensation as Victor's thrusts became sporadic, teeth gritting together in an attempt to ground himself as pleasure rocketed through him. His thoughts leaked out through his cock as white spots appeared, breath trapped in the cage of his lungs as he painted the seats and Yuuri's thighs in pearlescent, creamy cum.

"Mmm, who's my pretty baby?"

He crooned, lifting Yuuri up to sit down in his lap, rather than having him fall into the dirty puddle of fluid.

Feeling the hot splash of his captor's cum all over his inner thighs, leaving him feeling so dirty, but it only turned him on more. 

Being lifted up into his captor's lap, Yuuri was almost boneless but his cock was still standing stiff. But as he was reaching to help quell the ache, a voice came over the intercom. 

"Sir? We have arrived at our destination. Do you want me to do another drive around the block?"

Immediately Yuuri's face went dark red as he felt a splash of cold embarrassment wash over him at the realization that not only did he do something so naughty, their driver heard everything!!!

"Oh my god! Kill me now. He heard everything!" Yuuri moaned out as he covered his face in mortification, not sure on what he should do now that he has in a way had sex with his captor. 

Doing his best to scramble for his clothing, avoiding the puddles of come on the seat as his cock wilted from the shame and embarrassment. 

"Ah ah ah, come on Yuuri, you remember our deal. Just because you got a bit excited doesn't mean you can break the promise. Back on my lap."

Victor patted his lap, tucking himself back into his jeans. "Please take us to the Tailors, driver. We should be about an hour, so if you wish to get some dinner then be my guest."

Yuuri clamboured nervously back into his lap, but to Victor's dismay he was distant, embarrassment filling the distance between them thickly. "You were a very good boy, Yuuri. You're going to make such a good husband."

Covering his face, Yuuri was still thinking how good it all felt. "Is it going to feel this good when we go all the way?" Yuuri's voice tumbled out with a tremble, keeping it low so the driver couldn't hear. 

"No honey, it's not going to feel that good when we go all the way,"

Victor leant in, pulling his mortified fiancée closer to press his soft, kiss swollen lips to his ear. "It's going to feel even better. So good that you beg for it every time we're alone. This doesn't even compare to how good that will feel, honey."

At those sinful words entered his reddened ears, Yuuri started to feel light headed from all the blood rushing to his face. He knew it was wrong but his cock gave out a twitch at the thought of the pleasure intensifying from what he felt. 

His body gave out a tremble at the thought that in just two weeks time, he was going to marry his captor and have what's left of his virginity taken on their wedding night. 

As the door opened, bringing in a blessed cold breeze that started to help him cool down, knowing full well that the marks on his neck and his swollen lips were going to betray what he was doing in the limo with his captor.


	7. Chapter 7

Ushered into the shop, they were welcomed by a young man who gave them a welcoming bow with a flourish before introducing himself as Georgie. 

"Hey Georgie! I just knew you would be open for us. You see, Yuuri and I are getting married! So we need tuxes ready by next week. Can you do that? I want a simple black outer jacket with something patterned and gorgeous on the inside. Can you do it?"

Victor divulged in excitement, sitting down in one of the plush cushioned seats. "I know that you have my measurements, but Yuuri here I don't think has ever had a custom suit. You know our family keeps theirs, but even still. Can you work your magic for us?"

"Oh sweetheart, don't you think that something a little more intricate would be better? Georgie, can you show me some pretty patterns that you have in right now? Don't worry Yuuri, it can be a blue pattern."

Victor watched Yurri being measured, sitting back comfortably. The Nikivorov weddings were infamous for their extravagance, but Victor wanted something small this time around. That meant that every single detail needed to be perfect, absolutely perfect. Everything from the pattern of the suits down to the colour of the thread used.

"Do you recall that absolutely gorgeous pink fabric you had in last time I was here? Do you have that in blue?"

He stood, inspiration striking him, "I want gold trims too. Yuuri can have a blue fabric, and I'll take the pink. Black back. Can they be tailcoats? Small tails?"

"Whatever you say Sir, I will get started on those right away. I will have my assistants work on this. I will make these outfits top priority. Don't you worry about it. Now Yuuri, let me measure your inner leg length, please be still my dear." Georgie said as he got to his knees and brought the tape up between Yuuri's legs. 

Giving out a squeak at the proximity of the tape inside his inner thigh, Yuuri's face turned pink which lasted after Georgie took the tape away. He has never had a fitting like this that required such exact measurements.

Victor raised an eyebrow, striding over and peeking at Georgie from between Yuuri's legs. "You're having your assistants work on this? Who's clothes takes higher priority than mine, Georgie?"

He was irritated, quite rightfully so in his opinion. Him, the Victor Nikivorov was being placed underneath someone else?! He wanted to know exactly who was taking priority over him, and why.

"Don't you worry, I will be working on these as well, it just Yakov made an order for a new suit as well. I assume it is for the same events. Please don't get upset, I will even close my shop down so we can focus on getting these outfits out in time for your big day." Georgie immediately said as his face paled at the thought of making Victor irritated did not bode well for his business.

Victor sighed and nodded, stepping back from Georgie. "Good, well done. Please be thorough with those measurements, I want him to look his absolute best."

He sat back down in his chair and got out his phone to flick through his social media to entertain himself.

After they were finished with the tailor, they went back home with Yuuri on his captor's lap the whole time as Victor petted him contently with loving gestures. Arriving at the house, Yakov pulled his fiancé away for business, letting Yuuri take a shower in peace with his conflicting feelings from what happened in the limo. Going to bed early without Victor wrapping him up in his arms made it a little harder to sleep but he soon drifted off. 

Waking with a start the next morning, Yuuri's breath was coming fast after the dream he just had. As he struggled to sit up with Victor's arms laying across his waist, his mind whirled with the images from the dream. 

He was at home in a hot spring relaxing when the door open to show Victor walk in, his body covered in sweat as steam escaped from behind him signaling that he just came out of a sauna. He had a predatory look on his face as he strode towards him with a small towel wrapped around his waist with a visible bump behind the cloth. 

Yuuri was frozen in place as Victor stepped into the hot spring, his wintry eyes feeling like lasers mapping his body out. His heart was racing as he turn to exit the pool to get away from Victor, but as he was turning around, he found that his wrists were connected to fine silver chains that kept him still for his captor. 

Unable to do more than sit in place as his captor approached him, Yuuri felt his mouth go dry as Victor came close enough to press their bodies together, his erection was pressed up against his in teasing circles. Yuuri couldn't stop the moan in his throat as his privates were rubbed in teasing half circles with Victor staring into his eyes intently before leaning in so close that his cheek was being brushed by the soft silvery hair. 

He felt his earlobe being nipped, before his captor's husky voice teased, "You are so delicious, and only for me. Let me make you feel better." Then he felt Victor's pianist style hand softly stroking his cock, the sensation made his body shiver with want as Yuuri stopped fighting against the chains and relaxed against the rock at his back. Just as his fiancé leaned in for a kiss, he woke up.

Victor groaned, roughly awakened from his sleep by being rolled over against his will. "Yuuri?"

He spoke, voice rough with sleep. The air in the bedroom was pleasantly warmed by the radiator, letting him sit up comfortably without the need for their thick duvet covering him. "Did you have a nightmare baby? Come here, let's cuddle and go back to sleep."

He draped himself over Yuuri's back and pulled him down so that they were pressed against each other, Yuuri finding his spot on Victor's chest. "Are you going to tell me about it?" He drawled, accent thick and unregulated in his sleepy tone of voice. His hands trailed up and down Yuuri's abdomen lovingly, teasing over his milky flesh and raising goosebumps in their tracks.

Embarrassed, Yuuri didn't know how to say that he was having a sex dream about his captor, it will probably inflate his ego to even larger proportions. As the hand on his abdomen threaten to go down further to where his erection was, Yuuri immediately grabbed the hand before it could go further. Covering up his actions, he threaded their fingers together before bringing it up to his chest in what he hoped was a romantic gesture. 

"Yes, just a bad dream. Don't worry about it." Yuuri said softly as he tried to will his erection back down.

Victor cooed, squeezing Yuuri's hand and continuing to stroke with the other. "You wanna talk about it honey-"

He stiffened, the head of Yuuri's cock brushing his fingertip ever so lightly. He flicked it, eyes opening widely at the whimper that sounded from the movement. "...So it wasn't a bad dream, then?"

He sat up, pulling Yuuri into his lap despite the struggling and the wiggling that his fiancé desperately tried. "I do hope that you weren't lying to me about that bad dream, because that would be very, very rude of you. Perhaps you simply got a bit confused?" The man didn’t raise his eyes to meet the winter blue staring at him, instead they stayed down, a pink flush sitting heavy on his cheeks.

“‘M too old to be getting wet dreams.”

Victor raised an eyebrow, dragging a single fingertip up the soft material covering Yuuri’s shame, his free hand lifting his chin. Their eyes met and he spoke, tone teasing, leaving a slight curve to his lips, “You didn’t cum, darling. That’s hardly a wet dream.” He continued the movement of his hand, relishing in the breathy, barely hidden noises he made, “How about we do something to change that?”

He felt every ridge, every engorged vein and pulse that covered Yuuri’s precious dick. “Nn…” He whimpered, pearly teeth digging into the plush rose of his bottom lip. His digit reached the tip and he paused, rubbing little, torturing circles into the dampening spot of underwear. Breath catching, Yuuri rocked into the movement, a strangled cry leaving him when Victor took the friction away.

A questioning gaze bored into Victor, the only means of apology being offered a single command. Short, sharp, it rang through the bedroom, making the space between them pregnant with anticipation.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please, Victor, please!”

“Please what?”

Victor didn’t know that it was possible for someone to go that red while they could still breathe. “Please...Touch me?”

“Good boy.”

His hands moved, letting Yuuri’s head move as he pleased. It wasn’t like he was going to have a choice for long, pretty soon he was going to be screaming, crying, begging of his own free will. It would sound so sweet to victor, all those precious sounds filling the room, music to his ears.  
Their lips pressed together, melting in a delicious movement, skin against skin, sharing sweet scented breaths. Spit collected at the seam of their lips, mingling with one another, the sharp, warm taste like that of mulled wine as it passed between them. Tongues ventured out, crossing the unwritten threshold into each other's mouths. Cheeks hollowed, Victor sucked gently on the tip of Yuuri’s tongue, opening his eyes to take in the concentrated expression he wore.

Time to change that.

Palms ceased their aimless wanderings, roaming up to the peaked pink of his nipples. Cold fingertips brushed over them, grabbing at the hot flesh gently, coaxing out a dark flush, heightened sensitivity bordering on discomfort. He rolled them between his fingers, twisting the hard bundles of nerves and pulling the prettiest gasps from his lover’s throat. “Just like that,” Victor murmured, breaking their kiss to speak into the heaving skin of Yuuri’s neck. “Keep making those gorgeous sounds for me, Kitten.”

Lovingly, he pressed on Yuuri’s chest, forcing him to lay back against the sheets. With the utmost care Victor moved his pet, manipulating him into the perfect position. He ended up on all fours, hugging onto one of their plush pillows as his ass was pushed high up into the air. The smile that graced Victor’s features was anything but hungry for the man before him.

He grabbed onto his thick hips appreciatively, grip tight, anticipating the squirming that would come from him as he licked a bold, hot stripe across his hole. The resounding lurch forwards, followed by a squeal and wriggling against his position only made Victor laugh, licking again. And again. And again. He settled into a steady rhythm, lapping away the sensitive nerves of Yuuri’s entrance.

Panting, Yuuri roughly gripped onto the silken fabric of the pillow, digging his teeth into the material and soaking it with slick drool. His gaze was unfocused as he stared out in front of him, entirely absorbed in the sensation rippling through his hunched over form. His cock hung heavily between his legs, bobbing and swaying with each movement of his hips. He craved friction like a dying man craved water, nails digging into the forgiving fluff of the bedding as he fried to force his hips down, only to be stopped by the unyielding grip Victor had on him. He whimpered, rutting back at the soft, dripping velvet of his tongue. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough and yet way too much all at the same time. It was dirty, his whole body pink with the second hand shame of having someone put their mouth there. 

“Enough- Please? More? Here!”

He tried to signal to Victor where he really wanted that attention. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, toes curling and muscles quivering as he was ignored. Instead of being humoured, Yuuri cried out, grabbing at anything and everything within his reach as Victor sucked. God, it felt like his thoughts were leaking out with every drop of precum which dripped onto the ever growing puddle beneath him. He reached back blindly, searching for the delicate silver hairs on Victor’s head.

“Victor!”

He shouted, rutting back uselessly. His dick felt sensitive, even the bare breeze that caressed him as it moved between his legs was too much. It was all too much. He didn’t realise he was begging until he accidentally bit his tongue in his haste, “Please! All I need is a little touch? One pump? Victor! Please!” His babbling went on, seeming to fall on deaf ears as Victor simply continued to lick, suckle and kiss the fluttering ring of muscle.

“I’ll be a good pet! Just touch me!”

The words came tumbling out of his lips before he knew what he had happened, and suddenly he was cumming, the harsh grip of a hand on his cock forcing out the most carnal sound he had ever made from his mouth. His back bowed, almost in half as he made a mess of the sheets. Thick, creamy cum splattering over the dark, rich cotton.

He collapsed, muscles weak and tender from being kept at his limit. “Did you enjoy that sweetpea?” The voice that swirled around his head made him dizzy, the tone like an overly sweet liquor. He simply nodded dreamily, eyes closing as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The next two weeks passed by quickly with Yuuri learning more and more about sex without penetration, the anticipation growing stronger and stronger with every orgasm Victor pulls out of him. Even though he gave up on being pure for his future one true love, he could not help but feel guilt that there was no way he could wear white on his wedding day. 

There was another feeling building up inside him, they are going to have his father, the strongest witch in the coven come to officiate the wedding. In his heart, Yuuri held close to his chest the hope that his father would find a way to free him so he could go back home. To distract himself, he concentrated on Yurio's lessons as a backup plan in case his father was not able to do anything.

Before he knew it, it was the big day, it was held outside on a unusually warm day for that time of year. Yuuri spent the night alone as Victor teased him about the tradition of not seeing the bride before the ceremony. As he was fitted with his tuxedo that almost clung to his curves, Yuuri could not help but feel a mix of nervousness with anticipation. 

Pacing the floors as Yurio teased him with tips on the wedding night, Yuuri kept counting down the minutes until he could see his father. As the clock finally wound down, Yuuri was directed to the garden where the wedding was held. As the wedding march music began, Yuuri looked towards the altar to see Victor looking radiant with happiness, but more importantly his father was standing right in front. 

As the homesickness filled him, Yuuri immediately made his way towards his father, not sparing Victor another glance as his walk turned into a run as he rushed into his father's arms, tears running down his face. 

His father's strong arms encircled him and shielded him from the whispers and talk from the congregation behind him.

Victor smiled stiffly at Yuuri, waiting as his sobbing groom clung to his father. He placed a hand on his back and rubbed, trying to soothe away the tears. "Honey, there's plenty of time to play catch up later. Can you hold it until after we're married, for me please?"

Irritation was building incessantly in Victor's chest. This was his wedding day too. If Yuuri didn't stop soon he was going to start getting angry. How dare he do something like that, ignoring Victor, in front of his family no less! He could hear the whispers, the curious stares and the disapproving murmurs.

Reminded of where he was, Yuuri rubbed his face against his father's shoulder as he stifled his tears and started to draw back only for his father not releasing him. Then he felt his father turned his head and said into his ear, "I am sorry Yuuri, but this is for the good of the coven." Then he heard the incantation that he only heard once before when they expelled someone from the coven. This incantation, Yuuri's heart stopped in his chest. 'It Strips The Magic From The User!' he thought in a panic as he began to try to get away from his father.

Struggling, Yuuri pleaded for his father to stop but the magic that was locked away was ripped from his being causing him to collapse to the ground as his father let go of him. 

Unseeing, Yuuri was on his hands and knees until the hands of Victor dragged him into a standing position as his father said calmly, "I have stripped him of magic, this way he will not go mad. And this is for him to drink. It will have him return your feelings in full without question. Think of this as a gift from the Katsuki Clan. Do you accept Victor?"

Victor held Yuuri's suddenly weak body with concern, face lighting up as he took the potion from Yuuri's father, gingerly uncapping it and placing it against Yuuri's quivering lips. He tipped his back, holding his nose and covering his mouth to ensure that he had to swallow it. He placed the empty vial into his pocket. "I do accept, however I must make a point that by doing this you are declaring Yuuri to be my property. I would like for your to continue with the ceremony if you agree to that."

Victor picked his fiancé up and held him close. It was easier to ensure that he didn't fall that way. 

Yuuri didn't even get a chance to recover from the tingling aftermath of shock of his magic torn from his being, his father practically gave him to Victor before he was tipped back and the vial was held to his lips. The metallic yet sweet taste washed over his mouth as his captor held his mouth and plugged his nose, forcing him to swallow. 

As the lingering aftertaste in his mouth coating it, Yuuri could not help but give his father a betrayed look with the last of his willpower as his father avoided his eyes. 

With Victor supporting most of his weight as the potion ran in his system, overtaking his mind and body. Shivering a bit, Yuuri gave out a low moan before turning to face his captor with a new gaze. Why didn't he realize that Victor was so handsome? So tall with such a warm gaze pointed at him.

Reaching up with a hand as Yuuri began to stand on his own feet but leaning against Victor, he cupped his fiancé face and said, "You are so handsome. May I have a kiss?"

Ignoring his father beside him, Yuuri could feel the sting of betrayal from his family. Well who needs them. He has a strong, rich man who wants and loves him. Screw them!

Victor stared at Yuuri in disbelief, blinking owlishly at him as he was asked so nicely for a kiss. His mouth was suddenly dry as he looked at Yuuri, the expression in his eyes nothing but affection. "Yuuri..."

He whispered, kissing the top of his head chastely. He giggled, leaning in to whisper into his ear excitedly, "There's plenty of time for kisses later. Let's now hold the ceremony up any more than we have to."

Yuuri nodded as he intertwined their hands affectionately, not taking his eyes off of his groom, mesmerized by the silver sheen of his hair. The words barely registered with him as he gave out a low coo of affection at his fiancé, happy to hear Victor said that he took him as his groom, impatiently giving his answer that he would take the handsome man next to him. 

So eager, Yuuri looped his arms around Victor's neck and pulled him in for a kiss before his father had the chance to tell them to kiss. Relishing in the feel of the lips on his, Yuuri opened his mouth to make it more filthy, craving Victor like never before.

Euphoria couldn't hold a candle to what Victor was feeling as he kissed Yuuri, the prodding tongue at his lips making him cry out in surprise. He wasn't expecting that after Yuuri had been so close to tears just moments earlier. He placed his hands on his shoulders and forced him to stand nicely, his panting face making him want to kiss those delightfully pouting lips. "Someone's happy."

He turned to look at Yuuri's father, keeping the body squirming under his hands in check with a grip that bordered on bruising. "Is he going to be like this forever?"

With a frown on his lips, Yuuri's father took a deep breath before saying, "There will be a need in him to complete himself with you for the first 48 hours until the potion in his system adjusts. But he will always want to be around you."

Whining at the firm grip on his shoulders, Yuuri couldn't understand why his now husband is keeping him at arm's length. "Honey, don't we have something better to be doing now?"

Euphoria couldn't hold a candle to what Victor was feeling as he kissed Yuuri, the prodding tongue at his lips making him cry out in surprise. He wasn't expecting that after Yuuri had been so close to tears just moments earlier. He placed his hands on his shoulders and forced him to stand nicely, his panting face making him want to kiss those delightfully pouting lips. "Someone's happy."

He turned to look at Yuuri's father, keeping the body squirming under his hands in check with a grip that bordered on bruising. "Is he going to be like this forever?"

With a frown on his lips, Yuuri's father took a deep breath before saying, "There will be a need in him to complete himself with you for the first 48 hours until the potion in his system adjusts. But he will always want to be around you."

Whining at the firm grip on his shoulders, Yuuri couldn't understand why his now husband is keeping him at arm's length. "Honey, don't we have something better to be doing now?"

Victor jumped out of his skin at the pet name, staring down in disbelief at Yuuri before a face splitting grin took over his lips. "Do I need to do anything with him to consolidate the potion? How long will it last?"

He turned his attention back to Yuuri's father, the small crowd sat on chairs starting to get impatient with all the questions, as was Yuuri.

"No you don't, this potion is meant to last as long as your potion does. I just hope that when you lose your feelings for Yuuri, you will hand him back to us for proper care afterwards. Now excuse me, I must hurry home, goodbye." The coven leader said with the tone of someone who has aged a decade from despair. 

"Won't you stay with us for the festivities? I'm sure Yuuri would be sad to see you go so soon."

He couldn't have been happier to say those words, the groan that sounded from Yuuri at the suggestion of being made to wait longer making his heart soar. He let his hands drop and instantly Yuuri was pawing at him again. "On second thought, maybe next time would be better?"

Pouting Yuuri crooned and laid his head on Victor's shoulder for a moment before moving to press kisses to the neck. A glance to his father and the old Yuuri might have balked at the look of disgust in his eyes, but the new Yuuri didn't care. All he could think about was getting Victor undressed and licking whatever skin he could get at. 

"Victor, please, we are married now. Could we skip the reception? I want to start our wedding night. Now." Yuuri begged prettily into Victor's ear, conscious of the group watching them. Yakov had a look of disapproval on his face as well as his father who was thankfully leaving. 

"You're so cute, you know that? You're the one who wanted such a big ceremony, all official and proper."

Victor teased, letting Yuuri touch as much of him as he pleases. He waved goodbye to his new father-in-law cheerfully and took the bouquet of flowers from Otabek, gorgeous white roses and lilies all bound together with a dark blue ribbon.

Taking ahold of Yuuri's waist he ran down their red-carpet lined entry way that his husband had come speeding down earlier, laughing and giggling as he was touched and pinched by Yuuri.

"Okay! Okay! We can go up to our room and start the wedding night early. You're so eager honeypie. And to think, you were so hesitant before."

Laughing as his husband hurried down the aisle, Yuuri could not help but respond, "I have nothing to hold me back now. I want to be yours in every way I can." 

Eagerly Yuuri followed his husband back into the house despite some guests trying to get Victor's attention. But what stopped them in their tracks was Yurio standing in their way. 

"Excuse me? What in the everloving FUCK was that? How am I supposed to learn magic if you go and strip him of his?!"

To say that he was infuriated was an understatement. He stomped towards Victor, pointing at him accusatory. "I DEMAND that you give him his magic back! First you make me learn this infernal art, and then you take away the only person for miles who can teach me anything about controlling it?!" Sparks licked across his skin and he just got angrier, poking and prodding Victor in the chest with all the restraint he could muster not to set him alight. "Give me back my teacher!"

He batted away the hand that grabbed him to stop his movement, Victor looking down at him like he was simply a minor annoyance. "Yurio, I'm sure that you can figure out how to control yourself. If you poke me one more time though, I'm going to lose some control of my own."

Yuuri was distracted by his former pupil standing in front of them, so mad that his magic was manifesting itself. The sound of his angry voice did pull him out of the potion's spell momentarily, making him stop pawing at Victor. The potion was still adjusting to his system and his mind was trying to fight it. Unfortunately only the lucky few can fight the effects for any period of time. 

"Yurio, I'm sorry. But if you want to curse someone, curse my father. He did it. Not Victor." Yuuri said before the rose colored view glazed over his eyes and he turned to his husband and grasped onto his arm affectionately. 

"But now I love Victor and Victor only. He promised me a night to remember on our wedding night, so please let us go enjoy it." Yuuri said in a lovesick manner as he cooed up at Victor, already putting Yurio aside in his mind.

"Let you enjoy it? Are you kidding me? No! I'm not going to 'let you enjoy it' because you're lying to yourself! You're coming with me so your father can give you back your magic, and remove this ridiculous spell that he's cast! You'll thank me later."

Yurio grabbed the front of Yuuri's shirt, tugging on it as he tried to drag Yuuri to the door. "You can get dicked down by Victor after you remember how to teach me."

Frowning at the pull to his shirt, threatening to take him away from his husband and a night of delights, Yuuri tried to pry Yurio's hands off before stating, "But I don't need to teach you magic anymore. I don't want to escape from Victor. I love him and he loves me. Why would I want to jeopardize that?"

"Escape? Yurio, were you trying to escape from me again? Is that why you have been working so hard at your magic training? I ought to get that witch to strip you of your magic as well. Victor can you call that man back?" Obatek stated as he came up and gripped Yurio's arm in a warning gesture as he tried to keep his anger in check in front of the guests.

Victor shrugged, easily Yuuri out of Yurio's grasp. "I'm sure that you saw me dismiss him. If you want then you can try and find him before he leaves?" With that Yuuri cuddled into his arms and they ran off, giddy and giggling in delight as they left.

"What were you expecting?! Did you think that I enjoy performing for you? Of course I don't! And now I'm going to go mad because I can't control this power and the only person who could have possibly taught me is head over heels for Victor!"

He tried to shrug out of Otabek's hold, wanting so desperately to burn his hand but holding back. He had done that only once, and the punishment he received was enough to put him off for life, even if it meant Otabek wouldn't punish him for a few hours. "I don't want to be here!"

"Shut up, you belong to me. Come along, we might be able to catch the witch before he leaves. Come on! Stop Dragging your feet!" Obatek ground out as he started to drag his defiant pet in the direction he saw the coven leader go. Why couldn't Yurio just accept his life here, it doesn't have to be all punishments. It would be nice dinners at restaurants and clubbing while he DJs but no, his pet wants to fight him every step of the way. 

As Yuuri was hurried to the bedroom by Victor, he was losing his patience as they entered the house, the sofa in the living room looked like a good spot, maybe bent over the bannister of the stair. Hell he would even take the closet but Victor kept telling him that their room had the lube and the romantic setting for their wedding night. 

Yuuri could only whine as they hurried to their room, "Obatek's room is closer! Let's just borrow their room for tonight. Please I am burning up with desire! Feel!" Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand and pulled it down to feel his fully erect cock pressing against the front of his pants, giving out a longing twitch as Victor's hand was pressed against it.

Victor shivered as Yuuri twitched against his hand, making his throat dry. He briefly considered using Otabek's room but decided against it, instead slipping two fingers down the front of Yuuri's trousers and dragging him along to their bedroom. "We aren't using that room. We've waited this long, you can wait a few more minutes, can't you?"

Moaning at the teasing touch to his cock by those long fingers, Yuuri did his best to hurry, his eyes hungrily checking out Victor's fit form in the glamourous pink and black material. 

Finally, they reached the bedroom, but before Yuuri could reach the doorknob, Victor scooped him up in a bridal hold with a teasing smile. 

Looping his arms around Victor's neck, Yuuri leaned up to nip at his husband's neck to show his need for him to hurry. Slowly Victor opened the door to show virgin white silk sheets on their bed covered with white and red petals that also covered the floor to their feet at the door. The whole room was also lit with sweet cinnamon scented candles, giving it a lovely romantic glow. 

Feeling his heart swell with love for his considerate husband, Yuuri gave Victor a beaming smile before saying, "Oh Victor, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"I was going to do more, but you had to go and demand to leave early, didn't you?"

The confession forced a pink hue to Yuuri’s cheeks, heat spreading over his body as he was placed in the centre of the bed. The sheets dimpled around his body, cradling him almost more delicately than Victor had. His breath sharpened, hands grasping out to get at the buttons on Victor’s jacket. It was maddening, how every second thrummed by. He could feel it, a deep, wet burning that started in his stomach. In the back of his brain a distant thought swam, a sea of lust heavy and consuming flowing around it. It screamed at him to stop, to remember that this was Victor Nikivorov. The very same Victor Nikivorov that kidnapped him, that threatened him, that got his powers stripped away. His gaze snapped up, and just for a moment, a single, unimportant second he stared at the man. The same man who forced him through so much discomfort with such a gentle, guiding hand.

Had his eyes always been that dreamy?

A soft, bashful smile quirked up Yuuri’s lips and he leant into Victor’s chest. He really was lucky, wasn’t he? To have such a handsome suitor. He had never hurt him, even when he was so rude. His fingertips fiddled with the buttons shyly, reliving all of those memories where he had forced Victor away. He couldn’t seem to figure out why now, all he could remember was how nicely he was treated afterwards. He should really do something to make it up, shouldn’t he?

“Something on your mind, sweetpea?”

 

Victor’s voice cut through his thoughts, and this time when he tried to unbutton the jacket, his hands did not shake. Spurred on by that warmth in his chest he flicked each fastening, sliding the jacket off of the strong, muscular form so he was only left with a fine cotton shirt. He sank into the feeling coming from his stomach. It was so nice to be with Victor, it was so comforting. He never wanted to experience the distrust he had harboured toward the man again. No, he was going to embrace this feeling, accept it with open arms. 

With that, the last voice of protest drowned in the back of his head, swallowed up and burnt by the heat of this new sensation.

In response to Victor’s question, Yuuri simply shook his head, turning his attention to the pearlescent buttons on his shirt. He popped each of them open, at each movement revealing a new expanse of taut, pale skin. He bit his lip, willing away the dusting of red at his cheeks as he stared. An affectionate pet to his head made him jump, nerves tight and ready to snap as he gazed openly up into Victor’s affectionate eyes. “Lay back honey, you’re taking too long. I’m starting to get impatient.”

Despite the words that fell into Yuuri’s ears, the tone was laced with sugar sweet pleading. It was artificial, there to placate the dark haired man, there to cover up the sharp edges placed there by a silver tongue and yet it worked. He leant back, fitting himself into the place he had already carved out for himself in the fluff of the duvet. “Yes Victor.” The response was unnecessary, but it felt so good to have Victor look at him, he simply couldn’t resist holding his attention for a few more seconds, a little more precious time to be his one and only focus.

But when he shifted his focus to other things, Yuuri certainly didn’t complain.

His shirt was gone before he had time to get comfortable on the bed, lithe fingers working at the shining metal of his belt, pulling the needle from the hole to release the leather’s grip on him. His breath stolen from his chest, Victor pressed his petal-soft lips to his nipple, closing his mouth around the sensitive bundle of nerves. His back arched, lifting hip off the bed with every suck, every flick of his velvet tongue. He whimpered, head falling back against the sheets and hair splaying out like a halo. “There there precious, let me take take of you.” 

His words were like drugs, sinking deep into his skin and sitting heavy on his nerves. Yuuri nodded, closing his eyes and lifting his hips as his trousers were slipped off, joining his belt and shirt on the floor. He bit down on his lip, teeth sinking in until the twinge of pain force him to stop. 

Smooth fingertips mapped his thighs, the bed shifting as Victor moved. He sat, still between Yuuri’s legs. Lips dragged across his inner thigh, pushing up the hem of his underwear to kiss at the exposed skin lovingly. His legs were hooked over cotton clad shoulders, resting there as strong, experienced hands splayed over his knees. “What a pretty sight you make like this.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched, catching in his throat as he reached down to push down the elastic of his boxers himself, thumbs catching the fabric before he was stopped, attention moved to grabbing and pulling as silken strands. He pulled Victor forwards, a barely whispered word of please riding the air between them. Need was ripe in every twitch of his fingers, every cautious breath as he screwed his eyes shut, muscles tense, clutching at Victor with every fiber of his being until finally, he finally ran his knuckle ever so gently up the curve of Yuuri’s straining prick, a soft chuckle leaving him at the sound of pure frustration he made. 

“What? Is there something you want?”

His tongue tied itself in knots, body so taut and wrapped around itself he could barely breathe. A single bead of icy sweat ran down his back and he let go, voice a trembling mess as he was caressed, pet like the most delicate kitten despite how he rutted, how he pulled and tugged and begged without a single word.

“Please! Please please please touch me! Touch me more than you ever have before- Fuck me! Fuck me like you promised to Victor, I can’t stand this teasing!”

He pleaded, tendons pulled tight like strings, waiting so patiently to be strummed by Victor’s practiced hands, to be played and made to sing like the sweetest bird. “Alright kotik, alright.”

He slipped his fingertips in the elastic of Yuuri’s underwear and pulled, throwing the thin fabric to the floor uncaringly and staring at his prize. He popped each of the buttons on his own shirt, discarding it into the ever growing pile along with his trousers and boxers. The lube rested full in his hand, the cap snapping open with a plastic sound. Clear gel squirted onto his fingers, cool and slick like liquid silk. He coated his twitching entrance, pushing in his fingertip and waiting for him to adjust to the stretch. 

Yuuri’s dick stood tall and proud between his legs, reaching for some kind of friction, for any kind of attention as he was forced to wait as Victor prepared him. He bit down on his lip, silencing himself as he felt Victor push his digit in, a slight whimper of discomfort sounding as he was split open. Lips parting, he pressed his head back against the duvet, focusing on the way his tongue ran over the roof of his mouth in anticipation, rather than the discomfort in his ass.

“Ah!”

He gasped, eyes shooting open to stare in shock at Victor. “What was that?” He cried, hips shifting to try and get the fleeting sensation back again. Victor simply smiled at him, moving his digit to lovingly caress the bundle of nerves which sent sparks through his nervous system, setting off fireworks in his nerves at every touch. He rutted down against Victor’s finger, breath coming in short, sharp pants as he tried so desperately to ride the digit.

“Stay still for me kotik. You wouldn’t want me to stop, would you?”

Yuuri whimpered, stopping his rolling hips reluctantly at the threat of stopping entirely. “There’s a good boy.” Victor purred, and god, those words made him shiver, the feeling electrifying his nerves right the way down to his bones. A second finger entered him, the noise it made as he moved them downright pornographic. They curled in the most delightful way, stoking the fire in the pit of his stomach as he was prepared.

His body was putty in Victor’s hands, needy, half finished moans filling the air between them as soft, soaking heat surrounded his right nipple. The flicking of his tongue was heavenly, the different sensations dancing so delicately with each other in his loins, making him squirm harder, self control wearing thinner with every passing second.

“Please Victor, please.”

Who was that? Whoever was talking sounded so frantic, crazed by carnal desire. “Fuck me. I don’t care if it hurts! Please, stop teasing me!” Was that him? He couldn’t remember speaking, couldn’t focus enough to form the words and yet it was his voice speaking those words, begging for Victor to stop playing with him. He felt Victor’s chuckle, it rattled through his chest and made him keen, eager for what what to come next.

“I suppose you’re ready for me kotik, just keep breathing for me, alright?”

He nodded so hard he hurt his head, ready to finally feel what he was promised, the fullness, the pleasure that Victor had sworn to give him over and over. He whimpered as the fingers were removed, the sound of the cap of a bottle opening sounding in his ears. Seconds ticked on like hours, slick, obscene sounds of Victor’s hand moving against his cock making him shiver.

“Get on your knees for me, kotik.”

Yuuri whined, but one look from Victor sent him sprawling, twisting to move onto all fours. His face flushed as he fully exposed himself, thumbs spreading him wide open for the other to look at at his leisure. “Such a pretty hole. I can’t wait to see it stuffed full of my cum.” Yuuri’s thoughts didn't get time to linger on his words as his breath was forced out of him, Victor pushing inside in a single, swift thrust. He carved out a space for himself, leaving Yuuri grasping at the sheets.

Soft, affectionate caresses danced over his hips as Victor held him still, wet pants filling the silence before Yuuri looked over his shoulder, drool dripping down the side of his mouth and eyes clouded over with lust. “More?” He mumbled, driving back against Victor to try and get him to move. A strangled moan left Victor’s lips and he smiled, rocking lazily into Yuuri and revelling in the noise he made.

He began to move, slow and gentle and forgiving, relishing the sensation of slick velvet against his straining cock. His chest filled with warmth and he stared at the slope of Yuuri’s back, memorising every detail of the gorgeous expanse of skin, right down to the dimples just above the curve of his delicious ass. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he angled, seeking out the precious bundle of nerves that was sure to make Yuuri moan out ever so prettily for him. 

Victor’s tip scraped across that heavenly spot again and Yuuri melted, his elbows buckling under him as he leant into the feeling, a cry of ‘There!’ muffled by soft sheets. He groaned, fingers digging into the silken material as he tried to keep himself still. His dick hung hot and heavy between his thighs, swinging with every drive of his hips. Pleasure coiled tightly in his gut, the muscles on his thighs tensing and relaxing every other thrust. They spasmed, lips becoming loose with sensation as he babbled into the bed, biting into whatever unfortunate pillow he was able to grab onto first. Just a little more, he could almost taste his relief. He clung hopelessly to the edge, waiting for Victor to make him see stars.

A strong, scorching grip encircled his aching prick and he choked, breath caught in his throat as he came, spilling soundlessly onto the duvet. Silent screams wracked his body as every nerve lit up like fireworks, body tensing up for heavenly, heavenly seconds as he emptied himself of all thought other than how good Victor’s hand felt, pumping him through his orgasm.

He slumped onto the bed, gasping for air which seemed to escape his lungs as Victor continued to pound into him, all control tossed aside as Yuuri’s walls had clenched around him, holding on so tightly he could barely remember to keep his hand moving. He barely registered when Yuuri tried to pull his hips away, didn’t hear the broken sobs of, “Too much! Sensitive!” He simply continued on, fucking deep into his tight, pink hole.

He came with a cry, hunched over Yuuri with a single arm to hold him up as a few tense, half finished thrusts finished him off inside off him. His expression melted into something loving and silly, leaning down to press a wet kiss to the side of Yuuri’s sweating cheek. “Good boy.”

He pulled out and laid on his side, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and tucking his face into his neck, rubbing his stomach with a free palm. “Shower in the morning?”

His heart starting to cool down from it’s breakneck pace, Yuuri panted softly, unable to scrape brain cells together to answer his husband’s question. Instead he was more focused on the feeling of exhaustion and the odd wet feeling of Victor’s cum inside and what was dripping across his inner thighs before pooling on the expensive sheets. 

Letting Victor cuddle him close, Yuuri finally gave out a low yes to his lover’s question as he tried to settle with the empty feeling inside him. It made him feel so complete to have his husband inside him and now only the phantom ache is left to remind him. Reaching down, Yuuri intertwined their fingers and held them close to his chest, showing his affection without words to his one and only. 

As he drifted off to sleep, Yuuri was thinking of how he can repay his husband for the pleasure that he had showed him too. It only made him wonder what else he has been missing out on. Letting out a low hum, Yuuri used what was left of his strength to look over his shoulder at his husband to ask, “Does it always feel this good?”

Victor laughed, the sound quiet but full of mirth. “Only when you do it with me. I’m the only one who can find that spot inside of you, the one which makes out squeal and squirm. It’s because we’re meant for each other. Isn’t that exciting?” He pressed an affectionate kiss to the nape of Yuuri’s neck and tangled their legs together, practically purring in contentment. “It’s time for a nap now, okay? Get some rest, you’ve had an eventful day.”

With that Victor let himself drift off into the land of dreams, comforted by the warmth of the body next to him. 

Thinking of what his husband had said, Yuuri knew that he would only allow his husband to touch him like this. For anyone else to hold him is utterly repulsive in his eyes. Hearing Victor's breathing deepen, he knew he must have fallen asleep. Smiling happily that he was able to satisfy his lover, Yuuri then gave out a quiet yawn before closing his eyes, dreaming of their future life together.

Stirring slow with his body resisting him, Yuuri felt cold and alone. Frowning at the feeling, Yuuri forced himself to pry his eyelids open to survey his surroundings, his body feeling like it was ran over by a herd of cows with an ache in his nether regions. 

Letting out a whine, Yuuri turned over to only find that he was alone in the bedroom. All at once his brain was sounding the alarms that his husband has left him. Scrambling for reasons, his brain was asking, "Was he not good enough in bed?", "Is Victor cured of his love for him?", "Was Victor now cosying up to Yurio?"

Biting his lower lip as tears filled up in his eyes, Yuuri forced himself into a sitting position before twisting his body to try to get off the bed. He had to find Victor, tell him that he loved him and that he would do anything to get him to come back. 

With tears running down his face, Yuuri sniffed while croaking out Victor's name with his dry throat. It took a couple of tries to get himself to stand up with the pain in his hips and the weakness in his legs but he managed it with the strength of his need to find his husband. 

Not bothering to get dressed, so overwhelmed with the need to throw himself at Victor's feet, Yuuri began limping out of the room with dried remnants of cum on his body as the leftover cum from the night before trickled down the inside of his leg anew. 

Opening the door to the bedroom, Yuuri kept calling for Victor, not paying attention to the scandalized maid dropping her load of linen at the sight of him. Going from one room to another, Yuuri kept calling for Victor as tears run down his face, sobbing as the thought of Victor being gone for good making his heart ache more than the pain between his legs.


	8. Chapter 8

Victor frowned, buttering a slice of toast. That was weird, he could've sworn that he just heard Yuuri shouting for him. He continued to butter and spread jam on the remaining slice of toast, pouring a glass of cold orange juice for Yuuri to enjoy when he woke up. Just as he had grabbed the glass and the plate he heard it a second time, and then a third.

Panic blooming in his chest at the terror in Yuuri's voice, he began to run, keeping the juice and the toast as still and stable as he could, taking the stairs three at a time. He arrived at the top step and the sight which met him made a strange feeling curl in his chest. Wet and cold and slimy, it slithered like a snake. 

He did this to him.

He walk, calculated and calm, towards Yuuri, cooing as he did so. "Come on sweetpea, let's go in the bedroom. Come on, go. You'll catch a cold wandering around like that."

Seeing his husband holding a breakfast tray in his hands, Yuuri's head finally cleared of his panic of his husband being gone and replaced with a warm fluffy feeling that he was bringing him breakfast. Taking a hand to wipe away the tears on his face, Yuuri gave his mate a sheepish smile before saying, "I'm sorry, I just thought you left me because I wasn't good enough." 

Going up to Victor's side, Yuuri brushed up against him to reaffirm that his husband was really there, giving out a happy hum. "But I will go back to the bedroom now." His heart and mind calmed Yuuri made his way back to the bedroom with Victor following behind him.

Victor wearily stared at the back of Yuuri's head, he had just said it so nonchalantly- It made Victor want to thoroughly inspect the being before him. Yuuri didn't act like this. Letting the issue go for the time being, he placed down the toast and juice on the side table for Yuuri to pick at, moving towards the dresser to pull on an outfit. "I hope that you like the toast, I thought something heavy might upset your stomach. I see that you can still walk which is good."

"Yes I can still walk, but I can almost feel you still deep inside." Yuuri said nonchalantly as he turned around to face his husband going to the dresser. Victor actually sounded a bit worried for him, he should do something to sooth his worries. 

Walking up to behind Victor, Yuuri curled his arms around Victor to give him a hug, rubbing his damp cheek against the pale but muscled back. "Don't worry love, I'm fine. I really enjoyed last night, perhaps I can try to bring you some pleasure? I haven't done this before, but could I try sucking you off? I bet you taste delicious. Then I promise to eat breakfast."

Victor stiffened, the soft fabric of a clean shirt light in his hands as he balled his fists into it. He glanced over his shoulder, looking down at Yuuri's ruddy cheeks and he could've sworn that his heart jumped at least 2 beats. Swallowing thickly, he nodded, eyes darting to the quickly cooling toast on the bedside table. "You're not going to eat breakfast first? It's much better warm honey. I don't want it to taste bad..."

Regret lingered on his tongue as he spoke. God, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering as yuuri pressed into his back. He could feel every plane of muscle, the acres of smooth, bare skin. "You need to clean up too."

Pouting a bit at Victor's subtle rejection of his offer, before pulling himself away from Victor to look down at himself. Of course Victor didn't want him now. He was dirty and probably smelly from last night's activities. 

Pulling away from Victor, Yuuri turned around to get himself to the attached bathroom, eager to take a shower so his husband would find him appealing again. 

Not even allowing the water to fully heat up, Yuuri hurried to wash himself, grateful for the see through shower curtains so he can still see Victor in the next room over as he cleaned himself. Then it came to cleaning his rear, Yuuri was grateful for the adjustable shower head attached to a hose so he can reach his nether regions. 

Once he had deemed himself clean, Yuuri stepped out of the shower and grabbed a large fluffy towel to dry himself off. His skin prickling from the cool air outside the bathroom, he stepped out and gave Victor a smile before saying, "I'm clean now. What would you like me to do next?"

Victor pulled his attention away from his phone and raised an eyebrow at Yuuri. He was asking for instructions now? Letting the issue roll off his back, because really, who was he kidding? It made a little pocket of warmth in his heart to hear his lover ask for his direction. "I would like you to eat your breakfast. I have to talk to Yakov about a meeting that should be happening sometime next week. I know I've got to go out of town for it, but now much else. I'm going to try and convince him to hold the meeting here, but I doubt it'll go well."

He sat down on the bed and crossed his legs, turning his attention back to the documents on his phone and speaking absentmindedly, "Would you mind staying in Otabek's care during that time? You'll get to play with Yurio."

Yuuri automatically went to get the food, but the following words from Victor made his heart stop. His husband is leaving him for a meeting. Where at? How long? Were there prettier people there?

Going over to the bed, Yuuri knelt on the floor in front of his husband to run his hands over the firm thigh before leaning his head to lay his cheek against his husband's knee as he begged, "Please don't leave me. I promise to be good. I don't want to play with Yurio unless you expressly give me the order to. "

Looking up with a puppy dog look, Yuuri itched to smack the phone out of Victor's hand, what if he was talking or texting a lover on the side?

"Sweetie..."

Victor turned off his phone and placed it down next to him, stroking the top of Yuuri's head lovingly. "I thought you liked Yurio? Not the other day you were spending hours at a time with him. Did something happen?"

He grabbed for the plate and placed it next to him, picking up a piece of toast and holding it out for Yuuri to take.

Feeling himself calm down a little as Victor put down the phone to stroke his hair, half listening to the questions, Yuuri tried to recall any feelings of fondness for the angry teen. 

Giving out a sigh as Victor handed him some toast, Yuuri quietly took it in his hand before shamefully admitting, "I only hung out with Yurio before because we were making plans to escape. Now my eyes are open to the love you give me and my feelings for you in return, there is no need for me to do that anymore.

"But do you wish for me to stay in his company?" Yuuri asked back, still holding the uneaten piece of toast. The thought of being with anyone else besides his husband made his insides churn. They are married now, surely he didn't need to be with anyone other than Victor.

"Of course not, but I'm going to have paperwork to get done just the same as I did before we got married sweetheart, and unless you fancy sitting silently in my office until I'm finished then you need to maintain a good relationship with him. Besides, it's nice to see you laughing. You laugh most when you're with him."

He tickled the underneath of Yuuri's chin before drawing his hands away. "Now be quiet and eat your toast. I don't want to have to tell you again."

Doing his best not to whine at the thought of having to spend time away from Victor, Yuuri turned his attention to the cold piece of toast with the congealed cold butter on it and reluctantly began to eat it. 

But he kept his position, leaning against Victor's leg as though he was an attention starved dog. Finishing off the toast, Yuuri looked up to see his husband paying attention to the damn phone again. Maybe there would be a way to get his attention again?

Staying quiet like he was asked to, Yuuri slowly got up and went over to the drawers holding clothing for him. Going to the pile in the bottom of the drawer, Yuuri picked out clothing that Victor had bought him before but he was too embarrassed to put them on. Pulling out the black garter and stockings, Yuuri also took out a black baby doll top and lacy black panties. 

Pulling them on quickly but carefully as to not to tear, Yuuri looked behind him to see Victor was still on his phone ignoring him. Going over to a floor length mirror, Yuuri checked himself in the mirror, sweeping his wet hair back with his fingers in an effort to look nicer. Once he felt everything was in place, Yuuri walked over to Victor and kneeled before him, hoping that he would take the attention away from the phone and back on him.

Victor sighed as he pressed send on an email requesting to see Yakov today. He really didn't want to have to deal with that old man, but thanks to Yuuri his patience was given an extra mile or too. Going back to looking over the restrictive contract his client had signed, a gentle tough to his inner thigh reminded him that Yuuri wasn't so distant anymore. He smiled, happy at the physical contact and locked his phone to give his precious husband a heaping helping of attention which he was so clearly craving.

His heart stopped.

There was no way more accurate to describe what Victor was currently feeling than to say that his heart simply stopped. Yuuri was wearing lingerie.

Lingerie.

Knickers.

He reached down and cupped his face, eyes glued to the delicate fabric. "That's women's underwear." He said dumbly, staring at it. He couldn't get his brain to work, only able to pull Yuuri closer so he could see down the nerve of his back to his ass. God, it looked amazing in that.

Yuuri nodded, rubbing his cheek against Victor's hand for a moment before pressing a kiss to the middle of the palm. Giving Victor a loving look, he slowly stood up and gave a slow twirl to show himself off, hoping for approval. By his lover’s reaction, it was a success.

_____----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor panted, running a hand through his hair as he perched on the edge of the bed, Yuuri's arm slung possessively over his hips. He had barely left the room in days. Every time he left he was followed by a needy, touch hungry Yuuri who refused to allow him time to finish his work. He loved him, 100%, but this? He needed time to get his work done. Luckily Yakov had completed the final bit of work he had to do for the meeting tomorrow, but what was he going to do the next time he has a contract to write?

He glanced over his shoulder at Yuuri's sleeping form and stood, gently moving away the overhanging arm to go to the shower. He was exhausted. Days of nonstop sex had made his movements sluggish, mainly due to the overwhelming soreness between his thighs.

Stirring a little, Yuuri was brought to wakefulness by the feeling of being alone. Letting out a low whine, he stirred a little, his body sore and covered with fluids. It has been a lovely few days of exploring each other and finding those special spots that brought pleasure. Best of all, his husband's attention has been completely on him and him only, but now his husband seemed to have left the room. 

It was odd, Yuuri could have sworn he has utterly drained his lover when he rode him until his husband has passed out this morning. Hissing at the sore feeling in his lower region from the excessive amount of exercise, he struggled to get out of bed only for his legs to refuse to support his weight. 

Before he could start getting worried, the sound of the shower running in the other room kept him from panicking. His husband was just trying to get cleaned off, perhaps he should join him? And perhaps help wash his husband's body, of course accidentally teasing his sensitive spots until he can get down on his knees and worship his lover with his mouth?

Forcing his legs to function by his strength of his desire to be with his husband, Yuuri slowly made his way to the bathroom. His husband didn’t notice him until he pulled open the curtain to say, "Hello love. Shall I help you get clean?"

Victor jumped, wiping the water out of his eyes to blink blearily at Yuuri, a slightly apprehensive smile on his face at his offer. "I think that if you tried to get me clean we'd just end up getting dirty again, don't you? Don't worry about me Yuuri, I can wash myself this time. I have to go and see Yakov today about something, so it's no use you trying to keep me here."

He hoped that that was enough to dissuade the other from keeping him there again, but somehow he knew that it wouldn't be. He went back to washing the shampoo from his silver strands, keeping a half eye on where Yuuri was stood. "I'll be quick, so you can get in here after me."

"But Victor! I just want to make you feel good. Would it be so terrible if I got down on my knees and help relax you for your meeting?" Yuuri asked with his voice bordering on a whine, wanting so much to touch his husband again. 

Victor was so handsome with the water trailing down his body, highlighting the rise and dip of muscles on his lean body. It just made Yuuri start to drool and his body start to heat up with the now familiar feeling of desire. 

"Yuuri I'm tired. I don't want to do it again today. Thank you very much for the offer though."

Victor shut him down swiftly, sighing as he resolved himself to get out of the steaming water. The longer he stood naked the more brazen Yuuri would become, and he wasn't sure he had the self control to pull him off if he started touching. He couldn't waste another whole day, he needed to meet with Yakov or they would both be screwed.

Pouting at his lover shutting him down, Yuuri could only let out a whine as his lover got out of the shower and cleaned himself off. Maybe his lover wanted him clean as well before touching him again?

Disappointed, Yuuri watched his husband leave before getting into the shower himself to get cleaned off. He did have plenty of lacy outfits Victor had bought for him to wear. Perhaps the sky blue baby doll outfit?

With that plan in mind, Yuuri hurried to clean himself off, but hesitated long enough to let the hot water soothe some of his muscle aches. Once his body was clean and partially soothed, Yuuri took the towel left on the rack to dry himself off. 

Giving out a low hum of appreciation as Victor was getting dressed in a three piece grey suit that highlighted his silver damp hair. Going to the drawers, Yuuri fished out his outfit and hurried to get it on before Victor could leave. 

Pulling on the last piece, Yuuri turned to see Victor starting to leave the room, immediately,even with a pronounced limp in his step, Yuuri hurried after him to grab his hand before asking innocently, "May I come to the meeting with you? See I dressed all pretty for you."

"Yuuri, you know that you are wearing lingerie, don't you? Come on precious, even you've got to understand that you can't be seen wearing that in the rest of the house." Victor sighed as he was held back by Yuuri, trying to remove his grip he continued. "Why don't you stay here and relax in the bath? Your shower was only quick, I bet there's still cum in your ass, isn't there? No, I think it's a much better idea that you stay here until I'm finished."

He kissed Yuuri's dripping hair affectionately, placing his free hand on Yuuri's hip. He could barely even think about getting it up right now, he was so exhausted from the past few days. "Don't worry about me sweetpea, I'll be back in a few hours at most."

"But Otabek has Yurio dress in lingerie and walk around the house, am I not attractive enough to do that as well?" Yuuri asked, hoping to grab Victor's pity or an answer why he shouldn't be seen dressed like this. He can go get dressed in a kimono if that would allow him to follow Victor.

Victor was taken aback by the outburst, furrowing his brows as he stared at Yuuri. "Of course you're attractive, but Yurio isn't allowed into the greater part of the house in his lingerie. The only reason he is ever seen like that is because he runs away from Otabek, and the house is cold. It's a punishment, Yuuri. Now stop being irrational and let me go."

Hearing the order in Victor's voice, Yuuri reluctantly lets go of Victor and watched him leave with a heavy ache in his heart. Turning around, Yuuri went into the bedroom with his eyes threatening to tear up. 

Ok, so he cannot go out in lingerie, so he needs to get changed so he can join Victor in his meeting. Pulling out his kimono, Yuuri gets himself dressed quickly before heading back into the house. 

Before he could go out further, he gets a whistle from Otabek, grabbing his attention. 

"Well little witch, I have never seen Victor so drained even with the one time he had pneumonia. I was starting to get worried that we wouldn't seen him again. You have to let him recharge or you could sex him to death." Otabek teased Yuuri who only gave him a disinterested look. 

"Where is Victor?" Yuuri asked, not caring to deal with the other man, he wasn't Victor so he wasn't important in his world.

"No can do. Victor told me to keep an eye on you and to tell you to stay here or in the bedroom until he returned. Now Yurio is over there in the study if you want to hang out with him. But that is all I am going to tell you." Otabek said with a smirk on his usually stoic face.

Yurio peeked his head outside the doorframe at the sound of Otabek's voice and waved at Yuuri. He send sparks flying over his fingertips and made his way out, skinny jeans clinging to his legs as he did so. "Victor really did a number on you, huh? You shouldn't be walking right now, you'll hurt yourself."

He took in Yuuri's dishevelled appearance and frowned, crossing his arms at what he swore was a smear of cum on his inner thigh. "Did he even use a condom? Gross! You need to get that stuff out of you Yuuri!"

"It's a sign of his love and possession, why would I want to wash it off? Do you know where Victor is? I want to be with him." Yuuri turned to ask Yurio, eager to find out where his husband was.

"You...You're acting kinda strange Yuuri. Did that potion you drank make you like this?" Yurio flicked his attention to Otabek, then back to Yuuri. He didn't want to dwell on the subject, remembering how distraught he looked made pity well up in his chest. He cleared his throat and continued on, "Do you wanna come into the study? We can read. You could give me some feedback on how I'm doing with my magic maybe?"

The air was pregnant with tension between them, distrust rose to the surface of Yurio's mind: Yuuri had ratted him out to Otabek without a second thought. Almost as though he sprouted devil horns on the moment, he relaxed. Victor deserved some payback, so why not send his ever loving husband to him as a declaration of war?

"Y'know actually, I think I might remember where Victor ran off to."

"Yurio.." Otabek warned as Yuuri's eyes lit up and he went over to the blonde teenager with a happy look on his face. 

"Really, where is my husband?" Yuuri asked with an excitement in his voice, eager to track down his missing lover. His body might be sore, but his mind was pushing him to find Victor and be close to him in anyway that he can. It was almost a burn under his skin to be so far away from his lover.

"What? I'm just giving the poor boy what he wants! Am I just supposed to ignore him? Go on Yuuri, show Master how much you wanna see Victor."

Yurio spat the word Master as though it burnt his tongue. The punishment which he had received after the wedding was dragged to the surface and he leant against the doorframe, turning to head back into the study, "If you can convince Master to let me tell you I'll tell you, Yuuri." With that he slammed the study door and disappeared inside.

Turning towards Otabek, Yuuri wondered on how he could bargain with the other man. He didn't want to touch him and Victor would be heartbroken if he did. 

Perhaps info on what Yurio needs with magic awakened in his veins? Smiling uneasily to Otabek, Yuuri asked, "Have you noticed how Yurio has been a bit off lately? If you tell me where Victor is, I will tell you a way to offset it a bit."

Intrigued, Otabek raised an eyebrow at Yuuri's dishevelled appearance. "What exactly do you think is going to happen once you leave here? You'll find Victor. Then what? He's talking to Yakov right now, so be a good doggy for your Master and wait like he asked you, or at least dress the part to be interrupting. How is your precious Victor going to feel if Yakov shouts at him for a mistake you did?"

Taking a step back, Yuuri was thrown off by the thought of Victor getting upset for doing something wrong in front of Yakov. Perhaps Otabek was right and he should wait. 

Letting out a low sigh of sadness, Yuuri went back to the bedroom and saw how disheveled it was. Perhaps he will change the bedding and take a bath that Yurio suggests that he takes. 

Getting to work, Yuuri tried to keep himself busy so he wouldn't run off and beg Otabek for where his husband was. Once the room was in order and the sheets placed in the hamper to probably to be burned, Yuuri stripped off his clothes and went to the bathroom and drew a bath, using a bath bomb that he knew Victor loved the scent of. 

Stepping into the water and laying down in it, Yuuri gave out a sigh and rested in the liquid, thinking of ways to please his husband. Maybe when he was done with the bath, he will go into the kitchen and prepare his favorite dish for his lover. 

Suddenly his mind flashed to his mother cooking for him and telling him how cooking would win a heart beyond anything else if done right. Of course! He needed to help his husband by producing good meals for him. He will be so pleased with him!

Getting out of the bath, Yuuri got himself dressed in an appropriate manner and approached Otabek again and pleaded, "I know I can't go see Victor. But could I go to the kitchen and prepare him some food. You can come watch me. Please let me do that?"

Otabek eyed the door to the study. He really didn't want to let Yurio near all that equipment this soon after a punishment. "I've been told to not let you leave here, Witch. You're going to have to wait."

"What am I supposed to do until Victor is done with the meeting? Please let me prepare a nice meal for him. I will even help you keep an eye on Yurio as well. I'm sure he will behave if I agree to teach him more about magic while we are in there. He can make a simple potion that will promote good health, like a super vitamin shot." Yuuri tried to bargain with Otabek, if this doesn't work, then he is going to have to try sneaking out a window then. Victor's bedroom window can be opened with a bit of persuasion with a chair leg.

"You must not understand. You are staying here until Victor gets back. You've distressed him constantly for the past few months, I'm sure that you can last a few hours in slight discomfort."

Otabek shut down Yuuri's pleads and walked over to the door of the study. "Sit in here with Yurio and I, you can teach him to occupy yourself. Stop being so dramatic about needing to see Victor, you're going to get on his nerves if you haven't already." His tone was sharp. rude. He wanted to see Yuuri wait properly, he had made Victor wait since he got here. He deserved to know what it felt like, how difficult it was to see his boss brought to heel by an ungrateful Witch.

Pressing his lips together in a stubborn line, instead of going to the study as ordered, he stomped back to the bedroom and slammed the door like a petulant teenager. If Otabek refuse to let him see Victor or at the very least fix him a proper meal, then he will just go out the other way. 

Picking up a chair, Yuuri dragged it over to the large spacious window in the bedroom. He smiled as he thought of the time Victor was sucking him off before his wedding and reassured him to let out his moans since the room was soundproofed. At the time, Yuuri was too embarrassed to let out his moans but not anymore much to his lover's pleasure. 

Lifting the chair, Yuuri twisted his body back and with all his strength, swung the chair at the window. It shattered into jagged pieces flying outward onto the ground. 

With a happy smile on his face, Yuuri crawled over the jagged edges and ended up cutting his arms and legs, but he paid the pain no mind. All that mattered that he was going to get his lover some great food and he was going to make him so happy. 

Ignoring the sharp shoots of pain in his limbs, Yuuri did a little leap of faith and grabbed onto the rain gutter on the side of the building. Luckily it held his weight and the blood made it easier to slide down it to the ground. Once on the ground, he made his way around the building, humming happily to himself as he imagined his husband eating his food and how he was going to repay him. Maybe if his husband was too full to move, he could ride him, ensuring an happy ending to the meal. 

Going into the door that went into the kitchen, Yuuri was relieved that it was empty. Now was time to get to work!

Yurio looked up at the slamming of Yuuri's door, seeing Otabek standing in the doorway. "What happened? Didn’t he convince you?" His voice was sugary sweet and fake as he spoke, relishing in Otabek's annoyance at Yuuri's behaviour. "It's not my fault. I didn't know he was going to act like that."

He went back to reading his book, but didn't relax. He never truly relaxed when Otabek was around, it was like a learnt behaviour that he just couldn't quit. No matter where it was, if he wasn't alone then he was tense, aware of any movement that the other made.

Time ticked on as Otabek sat down, beckoning Yurio closer to him. He did as he was told, gently placing the book down and crawling over to Otabek, curling into his arm to hide his face away. He felt his hair being stroked and willed his brain to stop whirring. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but when Otabek tried to move him to sit in his lap he went with the movement, waiting until fingertips slipping into the hem of his clothing to stop his Master, pressing for him to go and find Yuuri. If he had managed to escape then Yurio would never forgive him.

"I'm sure that witch is fine, I would have heard anything."

"Master! Please, the bedrooms are soundproof remember? I don't want you getting into trouble."

Standing up and off of Otabek, Yurio stared at him until he reluctantly stood, making his way over to Victor's room with Yurio trailing behind him. He opened the door and gestured inside, allowing for Yurio to see the complete and utter absence of one Katsuki Yuuri.

Instantly Otabek sprang into action, taking his phone out and alerting all security officers that Victor's pet should not have left the upper right wing of the house, and if anyone sees him they are to return him immediately to Victor's personal bedroom.

Yurio stepped into the room, looking around only to sate his curiosity as to what Victor lived like. He hid in this room but hadn't been able to in the last two weeks. He missed it.

A draft made him shiver, and he walked over to the window, half amazed that he trusted Yuuri enough to keep it open when he was left alone. The crunch of glass under his shoe made him jolt, noticing the red smears around the window edge.

"Otabek!"

Finishing up with the Katsudon dish artfully displayed in a bowl, Yuuri was humming happily to himself despite the light headed feeling in his head. He was ignoring his body's tiredness, after all, his husband would appreciate a home made meal from his lover. 

Picking up the bowl despite his hands starting to tremble, Yuuri did his best to hurry out of the kitchen to the dining room. Oh won't Victor be surprised with him!

Victor ran through the halls, blood boiling with fury. Had it all just been an elaborate escape attempt? Everything they had done together meant nothing? And as for Otabek! He left him in charge of his most prized possession and what did he do? He let him run away! He had half a mind to let Yurio run away, or to steal him until Otabek got Yuuri back.

A flash of black hair as he rounded a corner made him growl. He broke out into a sprint and chased the man down, hoping beyond hope that it was Yuuri.

Almost running into the back of him because of his momentum, Victor shadowed Yuuri, who seemed not to notice him even as his footfalls had approached him. He was carrying something, but Victor couldn't see what. Waiting until they entered the dining room, Victor gently closed the door behind them, watching curiously as Yuuri placed a dish on the table and promptly fell into one of the chairs.

He approached with caution, curious as to why he hadn't been heard coming despite the noise he had made. He placed a hand in Yuuri's shoulder but recoiled at the sight. Blood was oozing down Yuuri's arms, dripping thickly onto the floor. There were smears of it on the dish too, across the chopsticks and staining the white porcelain.

Collapsing into one of the chairs at the dining table due to his body's fatigue, Yuuri pouted at his weakness but he succeeded in making the Katsudon for his husband. A hand on his shoulder made him start, turning to see his husband with a horrified look on his face. 

Doing his best to sit up straight and smile, Yuuri cooed at Victor while saying weakly, "Look husband, I made you pork katsudon! Otabek wouldn't let me get to the kitchen but I found a way. Please taste it, I poured all my love into it. By eating it, a part of me will be inside you as well."

Still smiling at his silver haired husband, his sight became fuzzy and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Closing his eyes, despite his best efforts, Yuuri vaguely registered Victor calling his name before the darkness swallowed his consciousness.

Victor picked Yuuri up immediately, running out of the room to find the infirmary. It wasn't typically used for the treating of people's wounds, but there was a first time for everything, right?

He placed him down on the stainless steel surface and began to route around for bandages. Thankfully, they had antiseptic in there too. He spent what felt like hours pouring over Yuuri's cuts, a calm, cold anger building inside of him every time he had to debate whether something needed stitches. Otabek was never going to live this down. How DARE he let something so serious happen under his supervision?

By the time he had finally finished cleaning the wounds and removing the glass from them, the one and only Otabek had shown up, lingering in the doorway.

With more than just nervousness running in his veins, Otabek showed up at the infirmary with his blood running cold. Seeing Victor patch up his unconscious husband reminded him how he failed Victor. 

Victor is normally easy going by nature, but there is a dark side to him. Once a man was pocketing the cash from the business of selling Victor's merchandise to their competitor and spilling information, when he was found out, the police had trouble putting the body back together again. Otabek could only wonder if he should just shoot himself in the head to avoid a more dire fate. 

"Sir? I swear I didn't think he would have escaped out the window on the second floor when he seemed so fixed on you. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Otabek offered, hoping that Victor won't tell him to bite off his own fingers and eat them.

Victor didn't look up from the cool body, instead he went about in search of a bag on blood which he could transfer to Yuuri. "Do you remember when you asked if you could keep Yurio? You remember how gracious I was, how forgiving I was to his antics. I defended you in front of the other tenants of this house. I like to think that for nothing else, you owe me a kindness for that. It only seems fair, right? I committed you a kindness, thus you owe me one back."

He found a bag and connected it to a fresh needle, pushing it into the crook of Yuuri's arm. "Does this look like a kindness to you? Because it looks more like a cruelty to me. Like a insult, a blatant, rude insult. A slap to the face, if you will." Otabek tried to speak but Victor simply clicked his tongue, signalling for him to stop. "So, if you are indebted a kindness to me, surely I am now indebted an insult to you. That seems fair, right? I'm sure that I could think of an activity which would spill the same amount of blood he did. How does that sound? I wonder how much Yurio would enjoy spending some alone time with you all tied up and my favourite set of knives. The poor boy might not even have the spark left in him to do it, but I'm sure I could incentivise him if I put my mind to it. Would you enjoy that, Otabek? Being skinned alive by your own pet? I could make it more fun, I could leave him in there with you. Alone. With no food and no weapons until he produced a jar of your blood for me. How would he do it? Nails? Teeth? I'm just dying to find out."

"Wait please! I know I failed you in watching Yuuri but I really didn't think his obsession was going to be this intense. I promise this will never happen again, please Victor!" Otabek begged as his skin paled at the thought of having his own pet enact his revenge on him. There was no doubt in his mind that Yurio would gladly present Victor a jar of his blood no matter how he had to get it. 

Perhaps this would be a good time to make a run for it.

Not wanting to press his luck further, Otabek quickly left the room and hoped he would be able to leave the compound before Victor had a chance to notify the guards. 

Stirring a bit, Yuuri slowly came aware of someone calling his name making him try to wake up. Letting out a sigh, he began to try to open his eyes, hissing a little at the bright light shining into his eyes. Then he tried to lift his arm to block out the light but something was holding one of his arms down. Lifting the other hand with some difficulty, Yuuri covered his eyes and groaned, "The light."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy you woke up."

Victor walked over to the light switches and flicked one of them off, dimming the room slightly. "Why did you do that? You had me worried sick! You could have broken your legs from that jump if you landed wrong." He cupped Yuuri's face and forced him to look up, concern etched onto his face. "Never do that again! Do you know how worried I was? I've just had to stand here and pill out fuck knows how many shards of glass! I don't even know if I got them all."

"Oh Victor." Yuuri crooned as his husband looked down at him with such a worried look on his face. "I just wanted to make you something so much and see you that I decided to sneak out. I'm sorry Victor, I won't do that again. Please forgive me darling. I promise to be more careful next time." 

Rubbing his cheek against Victor's palm, Yuuri ignored the pain and aches of his body, only caring that he was with his husband and his attention was only on him. "Did you try the katsudon? I made it for you." Yuuri took a moment to ask, wanting to know if his hard work was worth it.

"No, I didn't Yuuri. I'm sorry, but I really don't like meals which contain blood, especially human blood. Next time, why don't you wait until I'm finished with my meeting? We could have cooked together."

Victor gently rubbed his thumb over Yuuri's cheek, staring at the neat bandages over his arms. "I'm going to have to call you a doctor now. What would you have done if I hadn't stitched you up when I did? You could have been dead right now!"

Yuuri rubbed his cheek against the contact on his face, internally pouting that his food went to waste. He tried to listen to the worried words of his husband about calling the doctor and that he could have died, but all he could think was that his husband was doting attention on him and him only. 

Doing his best to look contrite, Yuuri murmured, "I am sorry for worrying you. I promise that I will be more careful next time." 

A thought sprung into his mind, making Yuuri smile lovingly before cooing, "Could we spend the day cuddling after the doctor visit. It would make me feel better."

"No we cannot. I'm not risking you getting worked up and ripping your stitches."

Victor scolded, taking his hand away from Yuuri, "I've got paperwork to attend to, and since you were a naughty pet and deliberately went against my request, I'm going to leave you alone for the evening. If you move from where I put you to bed, you're going to get into a lot more trouble than this. Got it this time?"

"But Victor, I promise to be on my best behavior. Please don't leave me alone again. You could bring your paperwork into the bedroom, then I promise to stay in bed. Please don't make me come after you." Yuuri begged with a little threat on the end if he didn't get his way.

Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuuri's words. "Do you really think you're in any kind of position to be calling the shots, Yuuri?"

He took a step back purely to antagonize the man. If he was going to break the rules, he needed to be punished. That's that. "I don't have to do anything, you're the one who got yourself into this mess. Maybe next time you should try a little harder to listen to me?"

Immediately as Victor stepped back from the table, Yuuri narrowed his eyes and began to force his weak body into a sitting up position. Fully intent on going after Victor, Yuuri didn't notice the needle in his arm. More pain flared in his elbow as it started to bleed as the needle tore inside his elbow.

Victor stared in disbelief. What kind of idiot...?

He ran towards Yuuri and grabbed ahold of his arm tightly, forcing him back down and checking his elbow. "Right. I think I understand what needs to happen now, precious."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue. Thank you all so much for reading this and I hope you are all having a good year.

Straining against his collar, Yuuri tested his restraints as he tried to reach the door. Giving out a frustrated whine, he went back to the bed and tossed himself onto it. The soft sheets feeling cold without his husband there. 

It has been a week since the new rules have been put in place. If he didn't eat, no cock. If he didn't clean, no cock. If he did anything that hurt himself, no touching.

The last part was put in effect since what they call the window incident and it is driving him mad. No amount of whining, seducing, or even downright begging will sway his husband's cruel stance. 

Hopefully tonight was the end of the no touching and he can remind himself of Victor's beautiful pale skin, the firmness of his muscled and the stretch of his cock. 

The sound of keys at the door perked his attention and Yuuri hurriedly made to stand and walked to the end of his leash, straining against it as he tried in vain to reach the door, praying it was his husband and not the maid providing him more food.

Victor opened the door to his bedroom, the lock clicking open sharply before it swung open, revealing his husband straining against his leash. Holding back the tsk that sat heavily on his tongue, he stared at the pretty image Yuuri made. Sure, he might not have tried to put any clothes on for the past 57 hours and been fussy when Victor had asked the maid to dress him, but he couldn't deny that Yuuri looked so good naked.

Closing the door behind him, Victor smiled lovingly and enveloped his husband into a warm embrace. He pressed his nose to Yuuri's hair, inhaling the smell of vanilla. "Good boy," He murmured, brushing his fingertips down his bare back, "You showered while I was working. Did you eat your lunch too?"

Relishing in the feeling of holding his husband after hours of being alone in the room, Yuuri gave out a quiet coo. To his husband's question, he stated, "Yes I did, it was broccoli and cheese soup with steamed vegetables. I remembered the rules you told me."

Breathing in his husband's cologne, Yuuri brought up a hand to gently touch the soft silver hair. Making sure not to ruffle it, he tried hard to be good, remembering how upset Victor was when he messed up his hair before a meeting. His lover might only be there for a moment to visit him and to make sure he was doing as told.

Biting his tongue, Yuuri kept himself from begging his husband for sex and reluctantly let go of Victor. He already found begging to be fruitless if his cruel lover was going to deny him again for the sake of his punishment. 

Keeping a pleasant smile on his face, Yuuri tried to make conversation, not wanting to get worked up, "So how was work today?" 

Letting go, Victor took a small step back to look lovingly down at Yuuri. "You poor thing, I can hear it in your voice- So strained. You're trying to hard for me right now, aren't you precious? Come on, let's sit on the bed shall we? I'll give you what you really want."

His heart leaping at the underlying meaning in his husband's words, Yuuri hurried to take a seat on the bed. Almost vibrating with excitement, he waited for Victor to sit on the bed beside him. 

'Would Victor let him undress him? perhaps allow him to worship that lovely treasured length between his legs?' Yuuri thought with excitement, subtly pinching himself to reassure himself that this wasn't another wet dream of his.

"Oh look at you, sitting there so nicely for me."

Victor couldn't deny he was proud of how Yuuri was acting. He could tell his patience was stretched thinner than what was good for him, but still he sat as still as he could on the bed, waiting for him. "Good boys deserve a reward, no?"

He let the words roll off his tongue and gently pushed on Yuuri's chest, standing in front of him and staring as though he was something to be devoured.

Letting Victor push him down to lay flat on the bed, Yuuri could not help his needy whine escaping him, exposing his need for his husband's touch. 

Looking up at his husband, after an excruciating long wait of nothing but the random hugs he would get. Yuuri was desperate for anything. 

Giving out the best bedroom eyes he could make, Yuuri peered up through his thick eyelashes while stretching his arms out to welcome his love into his embrace.

Perhaps his lover will be kind enough to spend the night with him as well? His husband has been sleeping elsewhere to keep him from touching him lately. Many lonely nights have passed with him only dreaming of Victor being close enough to touch. 

"Aww precious, are those lips pouting just for me? It's almost like you want me to kiss them and make it better."

Victor teased, voice lilting as he fit himself between Yuuri's knees, hands gently grazing over his thighs. "Have you been lonely without me? I did ask Yurio if he came to see you while I was out and you ignored him. Do you not want to be his friend anymore?"

His fingertips danced as he made idle chatter, flitting over pale, skinny hips. He let his attention lazily drag down Yuuri's chest, a keen ear waiting for his husband to stumble over his words, to reach his breaking point.

Feeling his husband ease in between his legs, Yuuri did his best to listen to his husband teasing words, thrown off by the mention of Yurio. He remembered the happy youth demonstrating his magic and going on how Obatek was gone and he was allowed to wear clothes and just be a guest now. 

But Yuuri wasn't interested in Yurio flaunting his newfound freedom at him while he has to stay chained up in the room like a rabid dog. Ignoring the teen, Yuuri was grateful that he finally got tired of him and left. 

Honestly seeing the displays of magic that used to come to him so naturally made him more depressed and without his husband to chase the bad thoughts away it made him feel hopeless. He even had thoughts of his past life which normally didn't happen but became more and more overwhelming without Victor's isolated appearances. 

Struggling to bring his thoughts back to the present, Yuuri looked up at Victor for a moment before turning his head to say, "If it isn't you, I'm not interested in anyone else."

"Oh? What a loyal puppy you are."

Victor smiled, desire stirring after forcing himself to hold back. Every touch was like a drug, pushing him further and further to his own breaking point. Tongue peeking out to brush over his lips, he couldn't hold back from splaying his hands over blushing pink buds on Yuuri's chest. Want burned, soothed and tamed into a single blue flame rather than the roaring yellow fire it used to be. Doubt seeped in as he glanced at Yuuri's face, the position stirring up uncomfortable memories that sat heavy in his gut.

"Yuuri," He began, tone suddenly tender and rich, "Are you happy here? With me?"

Victor could not help but feel a bit guilty for all this, if he gets Yuuri cured then he won’t be happy with him. If he didn’t, then his husband would have to be penned up in the room like a prisoner so he doesn’t disturb him in important meeting. What should he do?


End file.
